


Please look after her

by Cillabrown



Category: Berena fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 63,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: With Serena's mothers dementia getting worse. Serena decides the best place for her is a nursing home. Where Bernie Wolfe is the manager. Will love blossom or will Serena's ex put a spanner in the works.





	1. Chapter 1

Bernie was getting her coat on at the end of a long day in the nursing home where she worked as the manager, when the phone rang she let it ring hoping that someone else would answer it but no oh for god sake she thought as she answered.  
“Good afternoon Wyvern Lodge, this is the manager speaking how can I help you”  
“Oh hello I was just wondering if you had any rooms available in your care home”  
“We have 2 rooms available at moment”  
“Great have you got a dementia unit”  
“This whole home is for people suffering with dementia”  
“Would it be OK to come and take a look around”  
“Of course who are you wanting the room for”  
“My mum I have been taking care of her myself, but it's getting too much for me with work and everything and I am just worried I am not giving her the care she needs”  
“You don't have to explain yourself Miss”  
“Ms Campbell er Serena  
“Ms Campbell I'm Bernie Wolfe like I said I am the manager what time would be good for you to come and view the home”  
“I am on earlier tomorrow so I finish at 2.30pm so would be 3.30pm be alright”  
“That will be fine I look forward to seeing you Miss Campbell”  
“You too Miss Wolfe, see you tomorrow thank you”  
“You welcome see you tomorrow” Bernie put down the phone. If she looks like she sounds I am in big trouble. 

“Serena can you just sign me this before you go”  
“Yep is that all Donna cause I really have to go I have got an appointment at 3.30pm. I am going to be late at this rate”  
“Yes that's all see you tomorrow”  
“See you later enjoy the rest of your shift”

 

Serena pulled up at the nursing home. Looks nice enough from the outside anyway. she thought as she checked her makeup was still on in the mirror and got out of the car.  
When Serena got to the main doors she rang the bell and a waited. A tall blond haired women came to the door to let her.  
“Hello have you come to visit someone”  
“No I'm Miss Campbell I have got a appointment with the manager Miss Wolfe”  
“Right would you like to take a seat and I will go see if she ready to see you Miss Campbell”  
“Thank you” Serena sat down and looked around the reception area, She was impressed with what she saw so far.  
“Miss Campbell Miss Wolfe if just on the phone she won't be long then she will come and get you”  
“OK thank you”  
“Can I get you a tea or a coffee”  
“No I'm good but thank you anyway”, Serena said as she down in the reception area.  
She had just sat down when another blond haired women came into the reception”  
“Miss Campbell”  
“Er yes”  
“Nice to meet you I am Berenice Wolfe the manager, but everyone calls me Bernie apart from my mother”  
“Nice to meet you too please call me Serena” she said as they shook hands. My god she looks just as good as she sounds Bernie thought.  
“This way and I will show you around. The home has 4 units all identical in structure upstairs is nursing EMI and downstairs is residential EMI I have got 1 room on nursing and 1 on residential which on would you be interested in”  
“Residential I think my mum can get about on her own, and still does most things by herself it's just sometimes she can be a bit temperamental”  
“You mean violent”  
“Yes violent mainly, when she doesn't know who I am” Serena said as she wiped a tear that treated to fall.  
“Dementia is hard for any family it's one of the most cruellest diseases, you lose them twice. Are you ok to carry on” Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena's arm.  
“Yes I'm OK thank you”  
“This is the EMI Residential unit. This is a locked unit because most of the service users have a tenancy to wonder. Come through I will show you the room”  
“Thanks” Serena followed Bernie through the double doors and onto the unit.  
“This is the lounge and these are some of our residents”  
“Where is the rest of them”  
“Gone out for the day they will be back later”  
“Right and do you have many activities here”  
“Yes we have a activities women who works 5 days a week to try and keep the services users entertained. This is the empty room”  
“It's very nice” Serena said as she looked around the room.”I think my mum would like it here. Can I take the room please”  
“I can save you the room one of my team will have to come out, and assess your mum first to see if the home is suitable for her”  
“Of course when do you think that might me”  
“Come with me to the office and I see what I can sort out”. Serena followed Bernie back into the office. She has got a gorgeous arse Serena thought.  
“Please take a seat. Right I can send someone out tomorrow. What time would be good for you?”  
“About 3.30pm again would be great. My address is 40 Shakespeare close”  
“Well someone will be out to assess her mum tomorrow then. Have you got anymore questions?” Bernie didn't want this women to go yet.  
“Eh no I don't think so you have been most helpful. I better get back to mum. It was very nice to you Bernie”  
Serena said as she stood and out her bag on her shoulder.  
“A pleasure to meet you too Serena” Bernie said as she put her hand out to shake Serena’s.  
“I hope to see you again”  
“Me to Serena me too. I will show you out”  
Bernie watched Serena as she got into her car. No no Bernie you can't get involved with a residents family member, but my god that women is stunning. 

 

When serena arrived home she said goodbye to the carer who had been looking her mum, while she was at work and made a start on the tea.  
“Hi mum,” Ellie said as she came in the kitchen.  
“Where have you been it's gone 6 school finished over 2 hours ago Ellie”  
“I don't want any tea”  
“Why not I am making your favourite”  
“Momma picked me up from school, and took me to five guys for a burger and chips”  
“Oh did she now, it would be nice of her to ask my permission first”  
“Why does she need your permission. I'm her daughter too you know”  
“Really I never knew that. Thanks for that snippet of information Ellie”  
“I know you are angry with momma for leaving, but there is no reason why I should stop seeing her”  
“Ellie I don't want to get into a argument with you, so go get your uniform off there is something I need to talk to you about”  
“Ok”  
“Was that Ellie who just come in,” Adrienne said as she walked into the kitchen.  
“Yes mum she has just gone up to get changed. Why don't you sit down dinner is almost ready”  
“What time is it”  
“6.30”  
“Oh no I have to go”  
“Go where you do have to go”  
“I have to pick my little girl up from school she will think I have forgotten about her”  
“No mum it's alright. I am here I'm your daughter”  
“Don't be stupid my daughter is only 5 years old, how the hell can you be my daughter”  
“Looks its alright, I picked Serena up for you she is in bed asleep now ready for school in the morning ok”  
“Oh OK thank you”  
“Hi gran”Ellie said as she came into the kitchen and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Hello darling have you had a good day”  
“Yes then momma picked me up from school took me out for tea”  
“That's nice”  
“Well next time I would appreciate it if she asked me first”  
“Here we go” Ellie said.  
“You don't see her for weeks, then she thinks she can just turn up when she feels like and act like nothings happened and you forgive her”  
“She’s my mum”  
“I'm your mum too or have you forgotten that”  
“Please don't shout at my Ellie”  
“I'm not shouting at her mum. I am just fed up with Harriet thinking she can just waltz in and out is Ellie’s life when she feels like it”  
“I will leave you to it”  
“Look forget about momma for a sec, I need to talk to you about grandma”  
“What about her”  
“Well you know her dementia is getting worse. I can't look after the way I want to not with going to work”  
“So what you going to do”  
“I went to see about putting her in nursing home today someone is coming out to assess her tomorrow”  
“No you can't do that”  
“Ellie she will get the best care in there”  
“So you are just going to chuck her in there so you can forget all about her”  
“No darling that's not it. She needs 24hr care and I can't give her that. I don't want to do this but I think it is best for her”  
“I can't believe you are going to do this. You never think about anyone but yourself no wonder momma left you” Ellie said as she ran upstairs.  
“Ellie don’t slam that...door” Great now she hates me i have to do this for mums sake i can’t do this anymore Serena cried.


	2. Hello Satan

“Ellie unlock the door and let me in please”  
“No go away”  
“Ellie if you don't open this door right now you are grounded for the next month”  
“You can't ground me” Ellie said as she opened the bedroom door.  
“Can I not”  
“No because I am moving out”  
“Moving out you are 14 years old where the heck do you think you are going to go”  
“I am moving in with mumma she is on your way to get me”  
“I don't think so lady you are not moving in with that women”  
“That woman is my mum too and if I want to move in with her then you can't stop me”  
“Ellie please let's just talk about this you don't have to move out”  
“I don't want to live here with you anymore. That will be momma” Ellie said as she heard the doorbell.  
“There is someone at the door” Adrienne shouted.  
“I can hear I'm not deaf” Serena said as she ran down the stairs. “Well well well look at what the cats dragged in hello satan” Serena said as she opened the door to Harriet.  
“Serena looking as lovely as ever”  
“Try another line that one is wearing a bit thin.”  
“Still as feisty as ever” Harriet said as she walked towards Serena making her walk backwards to get away from her.  
“Don't come any further Harriet please”  
“Why not afraid you won't be able to stop yourself”  
“I am quite capable of restraining myself when it comes to you thank you very much. No if you don't mind” Serena said as she moved out of Harriet’s way.  
“I remember a time I only had to look at you in a certain way and you would rip my clothes off” Harriet said as she came closer to Serena again.  
“Funny I don't remember that”  
“Yes you do”  
“What do you want anyway”  
“Come to pick Ellie up she is staying with me till Sunday night”  
“Just till sunday”  
“Yes”  
“Really because she is under the impression that she is moving in with you full time”  
“What no way I can't have Ellie living with me full time”  
“Why stops your chances of pulling does it”  
“Well in a way yes”  
“Then you need to tell her”  
“You tell her”  
“Oh no I am already the bad mother here this is something you need to tell her yourself”  
“Hi momma am ready” Ellie said as she came down the stairs.  
“Right let's go”  
“Sweetheart come on this is silly”  
“This is what I want I want to live with momma and she wants me  
“Tell her Harriet for god sake”  
“Tell me what”  
“Ellie momma has got something to tell you”  
“What”  
“Well em you can stay with me while Monday at the latest but then you have to come home alright”  
“No I want to live you”  
“Ellie you can't live with me you belong with your mum”  
“But you are my mum too”  
“I know but I can't have you living with me full it's not possible”  
“You don't want me do you”  
“Ellie it's not that it's just that”  
“I will cramp your style is that it. You won't be able to pull with me being around. Mum was right about you all you care about is how many woman you can get in your bed. I hate you ” Ellie said as she ran back upstairs.  
“Looks like she has got your number” Serena sniggered.  
“Yeah thanks for that Serena”  
“It's about time she saw you for what you really are”  
“Really and what's that”  
“You are a womaniser who will do anything to get yourself into women's knickers”  
“Didn't take me long to get into your knickers did it we did it on first date as I seem to recall”  
“Yes and I was drunk as I seem to recall”  
“Still didn't stop you though did it you soon put my hand down your pants in that toilet cubicle . You were gagging for me admit it. I bet I could I have again just like that”  
“You really think so huh”  
“Yeah I do” Harriet said as she stroked Serena's cheek.  
“Stop it Harriet”  
“Come on Serena how long is it since you have had sex with me or with anybody for that matter”  
“What the hell has that got to do with you”  
“I just think it's a shame a gorgeous woman like you going to waste”  
“You had your chance you cheated on me remember”  
“I know but I didn't cheat on because I didn't find you attractive anymore I just thought everything was happening too fast moving in together getting married then having a baby”  
“You proposed to me remember" "I wanted to marry at you time but then everything seemed to happen too fast" "You could have just said no if you thought that”  
“I know I could but I knew how much you wanted a baby. Every time we went out shopping you would always look and say oh darling look at that baby you were so broody”  
You could just have said you didn't want a baby”  
“How could I say that I just wanted to make you happy”  
“I was happy with you and when Ellie was born I was so happy and you said you were happy too”  
“I was don't get me wrong I love our daughter but If I am honest I wasn't ready for a baby I just wanted it to carry on being me and you”  
“Why couldn't you have just been honest with me. I loved you more than anything and you hurt me so much”  
“I'm so sorry Serena” Harriet put her arms Serena and pulled her close. Serena sank into the hug. Harriet lifted Serena's head up and brought her lips to hers. The kiss became more passionate as Harriet began to unzip Serena's trousers and put her hand down her knickers.  
“I still make you wet don't i”she said as she spread her wetness.  
“Oh god Harriet please we shouldn't be doing this we are separated for a reason” Serena moaned.  
“I still find you so Goddamn sexy do you still find me sexy” Harriet said as she sucked on Serena's pulse point making her moan.  
“What do you think” Serena said as she put her hand down Harriet’s kickers and moaned when she felt her wetness.  
“Serena please I want to fuck you” Harriet inserted 2 fingers into Serena and began pumping in and out. Serena mirrored Harriet’s actions and inserted 2 fingers and also began pumping in and out.  
“Fuck fuck I forgot how good you were at this”Harriet said.  
As Serena and Harriet carried on making love Serena suddenly wondered what the hell she was doing. No no you shouldn't be doing this she is your ex for a reason she cheated on you Serena. But god damn she still feels so good. No no you have to stop this right now”  
“Harriet stop please” Serena said as she removed her hand.  
“Why” she said as she added 3rd finger and carried on pumping in and out.  
“I SAID STOP HARRIET PLEASE I DON'T WANT THIS” Serena pulled Harriet’s hand out of her and button up her trousers.  
“You always were a tease Serena”  
“Get out”  
“Come on you wanted it as much as I did you were drenched admit it”  
“GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW”  
“OK ok keep your hair on am going tell Ellie I will ring later. Harriet licked her fingers tasting Serena.” My god you taste good. Maybe next time I will be able to finish the job”.she said as she walked to the door.  
“There won't be a next time I can assure you that”  
“Oh there will be I'm sure of it you were gagging for me. See you later Serena” Serena slammed the door shut behind her and sunk down to the floor before bursting into tears.  
“Mum what’s up”  
“I'm a idiot that's what's up c’mere and give me hug” Ellie sat down on the floor with Serena and wrapped her arms around her mum.  
“I'm sorry about your momma sweetheart”  
“It's alright it's not your fault I have still got you haven't i”  
“You will always have me you are my little girl you will always be my little no matter how old you are”  
“I love you mum”  
“I love you too my darling”  
“Mum are you really going to put gran in a home”  
“I think it's best for her you know she is getting violent and I don't want her to hurt you”  
“Gran would never hurt me or you” Serena took her shirt off and turn around to show Ellie her scars that Adrienne had made.  
“Gran did this this you”  
“Yes”  
“Why didn't you tell”  
“I didn't want to upset you. This is why she needs to be looked by people who are qualified in this sort of care you do understand don't. I am not doing this because I don't love I am doing this because I love her.  
“I know can I be here when when they assess her”  
“Of course you will have to come home straight from school though cause someone is coming at 3.30pm.  
“I will go sit with gran why don't you go have a soak in the bath”  
“You sure”  
“Yes go on”

 

Serena went upstairs and got undressed she laid on the bed she put her hand between her legs she was still so turned on. She put 2 fingers inside of herself and curled then she found a rhythm and soon brought herself to a climax while thinking of Harriet. As she came she threw her head and back. Why does she still have this affect on me she thought. After she calmed down she went into the bathroom and ran herself a bath.


	3. I am letter her down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain violence

When Serena arrived home from work the next day as she got out of her car she saw Ellie walking down the street.  
“Hello darling have you had a good day” Serena said as Ellie got closer to her. Serena pecked Ellie on the cheek.   
“Not bad I have got loads of homework to do”  
“Well you better make a start on it then and don't leave it till Sunday night like you usually do” Serena laughed.   
Serena opened the front door and heard Adrienne shouting. They both ran into the lounge and found her hitting the carer.   
“Mum stop please you are hurting her she is only trying to help you”  
“She is trying to kill me I hate her” Adrienne said.   
“No gran she isn't come on come with me”Ellie tried to grab Adrienne’s arm but she lashed out and slapped Ellie across the face.Ellie ran out of the room in tears.   
“Mum you have to stop this. I am so sorry Kathy. Can you just wait with her while I got see to Ellie”  
“Of course.   
Serena found Ellie laid on her bed crying.   
“Oh darling I am so sorry”  
“It's not your fault mum. I had no idea she was that violent”  
“This is why I can't do it anymore and now she has hurt you I really need her to be somewhere where they can handle her”  
“I think it's for the best mum”  
“So do I sweetheart. “Come on that will be the person from the nursing home” Serena said as the doorbell rang.  
“Hello again Bernie I didn't expect to see you”  
“Well it's on my way home so I thought I would do the assessment is that alright”  
“Yes yes of course it is come in. This is my daughter Ellie. Ellie this Miss Wolfe she is the manager of the nursing home”  
“Hello”  
“Hello Ellie nice to meet you”  
“Mumis just through inter lounge we have just had a incident mum has just slapped Ellie across the face” Bernie reached out to look at her face.  
“Ouch that looks sore are you alright sweetheart” Bernie said.  
“Yeah it just shocked me that’s all mum back is even worse it’s covered in scars where gran has scratched her”  
“Lets me see”  
“It’s fine really it’s her rings there sharp i took them off while she was asleep”  
“Serena lets me see please” Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena’s shoulder. Serena took her blouse off and turned around.  
“Blimey you have really been through it haven’t you” Bernie stroked her fingers over the scars making Serena gasp. She put her blouse back on and led them through to the lounge.  
“This is my mum's carer Kathy she attacked her earlier as well. Kathy this Miss Wolfe the manager of the care home”  
“Hello”  
Hi are you alright”  
“Yeah am fine i am used to things like this. I will leave you to it see you Monday”  
“Yes see you Monday i am sorry about today”  
“Mum this is Miss Wolfe she has come to talk to you”  
“Hello Mrs Campbell how are you today”  
“I’m fine thank you”  
“Good good Serena tells me you having a bad day today”  
“You are a very pretty lady lady”  
“Thank you”  
“Serena isn’t she pretty”  
“Er yes yes mum very pretty” Serena blushed.  
“Are you courting”  
“Not at the minute”  
“So your single. So is my daughter she could do with a woman like you”  
“Mum stop it i’m sorry”  
“No no it’s fine really”  
“I don’t understand why my daughter is still single she is still an attractive woman don’t you think so Bernie” Now it was Bernie turn to blush.  
“Yes yes she is very attractive”  
“We will leave you to get on with your assessment i will go put the kettle on” Serena said as she pushed a smirking Ellie out of the room.  
“Get me the milk out of the fridge please darling”  
“You fancy her” Ellie said as she nudged Serena.  
“Don’t be silly i only met her yesterday”  
“So whats thats got to do with anything. I think she fancies you too”  
“You are as bad as gran stop it i am perfectly happy on my own i don’t need anyone thank you very much”  
“OK if you say say so. But you have to admit it mum she is very attractive”  
“I hadn't notice”  
“Hadn’t noticed what are you blind. Come on admit it you think she's attractive”  
“Alright alright I think she's attractive happy now”  
“Yep” Ellie laughed as they went back into the lounge.   
“Bernie would you like a cup of tea” Ellie said.   
“Yes thank you that would be lovely”  
“Cup of tea gran”  
“Please sweetheart Ellie what have you done to your face”Adrienne said as she stroked Ellie’s face.   
“Oh walked into a door at school”  
“Oh you clumsy bugger watch what your doing in future you don’t want to spoiling your pretty face”  
“I will gran” Serena reached out and took Ellie’s hand in hers. 

 

Bernie asked Adrienne a few more questions while they drunk there tea.   
“Serena would it be OK to have a word with you in private please”  
“Of course come through to the kitchen Ellie you stay with gran please”  
“So do you think you will be able to take her”  
“Yes absolutely but I think Adrienne might be best suited to the EMI nursing wing where there are registered nurses as well as carers”  
“Right that's fine I just want her to get the best care possible”  
“And she will I can assure you of that”  
“Good so when do you think she could come in”  
“Well we don't accept admissions on a weekend unless it's an emergency and I think this is an emergency you can't do this anymore on your own so if you want to go pack some of her stuff up we can go whenever your ready”  
“Really you can take her tonight”  
“Yes” Serena ran to Bernie and put her arms around her.   
“Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means” Serena said as she started to cry.   
“Hey it's Ok she is going to be well look after” Bernie said as she put Serena face into her hands. You are absolutely gorgeous Bernie thought to herself.   
“I erm I better go and pack her some stuff up them” Serena said as she walked off blushing yet again.   
Calm yourself Serena she thought as she started to pack some of Adrienne’s things into a case. Mum is right about her she is stunning I could do with someone like her in my life it may even take my mind off of Harriet.   
“Do you need so help mum”  
“No I am only packing her done essentials for now I can take the rest of her things over the weekend I'm just about done”

When they walked down the stairs they were shocked to see Adrienne stood there with her coat on.   
“Come on darling we are keeping this nice lady waiting”  
“Do you know where you are going mum”  
“Of the course I do we are going to oh damn I have forgotten your name dear”  
“Bernie”  
“That's it we are going to Bernie’s house dear come on we don't want to keep her waiting”  
“Alright then let's go”  
“Shall we all go in my car” Bernie said. “I will give you a lift back home”  
“OK thank you”  
Serena put Adrienne in the front seat and her and Ellie sat in the back. As Bernie was driving she found herself looking at Serena through the mirror and a few times she caught Serena looking at her.   
“Right here we are”  
“Where are we” Adrienne said.   
“Come on gran we are here let's have a look around. 

They took Adrienne to her bedroom first”  
“This is nice isn't it mum”  
“Mmm very nice Adrienne said as she walked out the and went into the lounge”  
“Bernie introduced Adrienne to the other residents in the lounge she sat at the side of Annie and started chatting away.   
“This is my granddaughter Ellie Annie”  
Serena and Bernie left her and Ellie in the lounge and went to unpack her things.   
“Do you think she will be alright”  
“It will probably take a couple of weeks to settle in but I'm sure she will be fine”  
“I just feel like I have let her down” Serena cried.   
“You haven't let her down you are doing what is best for her anyone can see that you have done your best for her don't cry please” Bernie stroked Serena's face and leaned in close. Serena pulled away.   
“I better go get Ellie and get home she has homework to do” Serena walked out the bedroom. You numpty what did you do that for Bernie thought to herself.   
“Ellie come on time to go” Serena whispered in her ear.   
“Mum we have to go are you alright here”  
“Can't you see I'm talking it's rude to interrupt”  
“Right I will see you tomorrow then. Come on let's go”  
“Are you going now”  
“Yes I will booked a taxi you don't have to take us”  
“No I insist let me take you please”  
“OK thank you”

 

The drive home was very quiet only Ellie spoke asking Bernie questions about the home.  
“Ellie take my keys I will be there in a minute I just want to talk to Bernie”  
“OK mum see you Bernie”  
“Bye Ellie”  
“Serena”  
“Bernie”They said at the same time.   
“Your go first” Serena said.   
“Look about earlier I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable”  
“You didn't it's just that I don't think this the right time to be getting involved with anyone. I am having problems with my ex at the minute. I think she thinks i want her back”  
“And do you”  
“Honestly no i don’t want her back i could never trust her again. She cheated on me more then once. Half of me will always love her my daughter is half hers she came round last night and within minutes i was kissing her.  
“Sounds to me like you want her back”  
“Speak of the devil”  
“Is that your ex”  
“Yes that’s her will you do me favour”  
“Of course”  
“Kiss me”  
“What”  
“Kiss me please” Bernie lent over and kissed Serena so softly on lips she barely felt it. Serena looked in Bernie's eyes and pulled her closer and kissed like her like depended on it. Serena stroked her tongue along Bernie’s bottom lip. When they came up for air they just looked at each other.   
“My mum was right about you. You are gorgeous” Serena said as opened the car door”  
“So are you. Look do you want me stick around in case she gives any problems”  
“No i will be alright thanks goodnight Bernie. Will you be working tomorrow”  
“No i don’t work weekend i will be in Monday”  
“I will hopefully see you Monday then”  
“I hope so i really like you Serena” Bernie said as she reach out and took Serena’s hand in hers.  
“I really like you too goodnight”  
“Goodnight”


	4. Let's give it another go

“Who the hell is that and why did you have your tongue down her throat” Harriet said as Serena walked up to her front door.   
“It’s nothing to do with you who she is”  
“It has everything to do with me"  
“Ni it doesn't and don't have to explain myself to you. I can kiss who I want when I want. We are divorced you cheated on me with God knows how many women or have you forgotten about that” Serena said as she walked into the house.   
“Momma what are you doing here”  
“Hi sweetie I came to make sure you and me are ok”  
“Yeah we're OK”  
“Do you fancy chippy for tea Ellie I can't be bothered to cook”  
“Yes I will have chips and curry please. Can momma have tea with us”  
“I'm sure momma has somewhere else she needs to be”  
“No I don't I would love to have tea with you”  
“Right then you stay with momma while I go to the chippy I won't be long” serena said as she grabbed her car keys and walked out the front door.   
“Ellie who was that woman in the car”  
“That's Bernie she is the manager of the care home we have just out gran in”  
“Your mum has put Adrienne in a home”  
“Yes she didn't have much choice she is getting so violent she slapped me earlier and mum's back is a right mess with scars that she has done”  
“Oh baby are you alright”  
“Yes am fine it's not grans fault it's her dementia she doesn't know what she is doing”  
“So this Bernie is she nice”  
“Yes really nice I think she fancies mum and I know mum fancies her”  
“How do you know mum fancies her”  
“Cause she told me. I am just going get a quick shower and put my PJ's on I won't be long. You can wait in the lounge"  
“Ok my love" Harriet went in the lounge and started to look around she noticed that all the photographs of her with Serena or her with ellie had been removed.

 

“Am back come on Ellie”  
“I will be down in a tick”  
“I erm I have put the plates in the oven to warm up”  
“You needn't have bothered we like it out of the paper it tastes better”, Serena said as she turned the oven off.   
“Anyone what a drink out the fridge”Ellie said as she came into the kitchen.   
“NO thanks I am opening a bottle of wine” Serena said.   
“Pour me one of darling”  
“I'm not your darling haven't been for 2 years ” Serena said as she sat down and poured the wine.  
“Sorry I spoke. So Ellie how's school”  
“If you saw her more often you would know”  
“Please mum can you just spend 5 mins in each others company without arguing please”  
“Sorry darling I will try I promise”

 

Ellie and Harriet carried on talking throughout dinner Serena decided to keep quiet all she could think about was that kiss with Bernie.   
“Mum earth to mum” Ellie said as she waved her hand in front of Serena's face.   
“Sorry sweetheart I was miles away”  
“I was just saying I am going upstairs to do my homework then I am going to bed”  
“OK goodnight love you”  
“I love you too mum. Love you Momma”  
“Goodnight Ellie” Harriet said as Serena shook her head.   
“What's that look for”  
“You daughter has just told you she loves you and all you said was Goodnight.”  
“What was I supposed to say”  
“Erm let me think that you love her too. You really are something else you know. What I ever saw in you I will never know” Serena said as she picked her wine up and went into the lounge.   
“Yes you do”  
“Yes I do what”  
“Know exactly what it is you saw in me” Harriet said as she put her hand on Serena's knee.   
“And you can pack that in”Serena said as she knocked her hand away. I won't be going there again in a hurry”  
“So Ellie tells me you fancy this Bernie women”  
“Look Ellie has gone upstairs now so why are you still here”  
“Look I am sorry about yesterday and what I said and did it shouldn't have happened”  
“No your right it shouldn't have happened and it won't be happening again”  
“Why because of this Bernie  
“Why are you so interested in what I do all of a sudden”  
“You kissed her to make me jealous didn't you”  
“Don't flatter yourself I kissed her because I wanted to happy now”  
“I just don't want you to get hurt”  
“You don't want me to get hurt that's rich coming from you. You are the only person who has ever hurt me” Serena laughed.   
“And I regret that I do really.I just should have been straight with you about having a baby. But see it from my point of view if I told you I didn't want a baby would you have a stayed with me”  
“YES YES” Serena said as she started pacing the room. “I would have because I loved you so much it hurt and you just treated me like dirt in the end”  
“I'm sorry”Harriet stood up to face Serena “I still care about you Serena a lot”  
“You do”  
“Well I more than care about you I still love you and I knew you can never trust me again but I can't help the way I f” Harriet was cut off by Serena's lips on hers. They both moaned into in the kiss.   
“Serena take my to your bedroom please” Serena held out her hand and led Harriet up the stairs. 

When they got in the bedroom they both frantically ripped each others clothes off while still trying to kiss. When they were both naked Harriet laid Serena down on the bed and laid between her legs. Serena moaned when she felt Harriet stroke her clit and spread her wetness”  
“Har Harriet please don't tease me just fuck me I need you now” Serena cried out. Harriet wasted no more time she plunged 3 finger straight into Serena and found a rhythm”  
“Fuck oh my god that's it just like that just there please don't stop”  
“I have no intentions of stopping oh god Serena you look so good when you teetering on the edge” and kissed Serena. Harriet decided she wanted to make Serena come so she started to sucked on her clit while still driving her fingers in and out”  
“YES YES serena screamed as she came and threw her head back and he body shook. Harriet crawled up Serena's body and kissed her on the lips.   
“I love you”  
“I love you too” Serena said breathlessly “I don't think I ever really stopped that's why it hurts so much when I'd see you with a different bird every other week”  
“I only do that cause I blew any chance I had with the only woman I really want”  
“And who's that than”  
“You Serena you are all I want. Serena flipped Harriet over and straddled her”  
“My turn now” she smiled. 

Hours later they were both laid in bed stated and tired. Serena had her head on Harriet’s chest stroking down the side of her breast.   
“What happens now. Is this just a one night stand or what” Serena said nervously.   
“That's up to you Serena I have told you how I feel I want us to try again”  
“I don't know I would love to but I don't think I could ever really trust you again”  
“Then let me prove to you that you can I just want to be with you please serena” Harriet took Serena's face in her hands” I love you I have only ever loved you I was a complete idiot to cheat on you I know that now” she said with tears rolling down her face.   
“I love you too” Serena said as she wiped Harriet’s tears away with her thumb.”We will take things slowly this time”  
“Yeah dead slow” Harriet said as she kissed the top of Serena's head and they fell asleep in each others arms. 

“Morning you” Serena said as she lent over the bed and kissed Harriet.   
“Where you going already dressed”  
“To take mum some more of her things. Lock up when you leave I don't want Ellie knowing where back together yet so I am taking her with me ok”  
“OK”  
“Look Ellie is staying at her friend's on Monday night so do you fancy going out just me and you”  
“Yes great what did you have in mind”  
“A few drink a meal and then a repeat performance of last night” Serena smirked as she kissed Harriet.   
“Sounds good to me what time”  
“I will text you see you Monday night then”  
“Yep love you”  
“Love you too”

 

“Hi mum how are you” Serena said as she got to the home and found Adrienne sat in the lounge reading the paper.   
“Fine you” she said as Serena kissed her on the cheek.   
“We are good thanks mum”  
“Ellie come here my darling” Adrienne said as she put her arms to give Ellie a hug. Serena turned around and saw Bernie walk into the the office. I need to talk to her she thought.   
“Ellie just stay with gran I need to talk to Bernie”  
“OK mum”  
“Hi I thought you didn't work weekends”  
“Serena I er have got loads of paperwork to catch up on so I thought I would make a start”  
“Right so about last night I am sorry about kissing you I shouldn't have done I'm sorry”  
“Don't be sorry I thought it was wonderful” Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena.   
“The thing is me and my ex we er we have decided to give it another go”  
“You are back together with your ex. I thought you said you would never be able to trust her again”  
“She still loves me Bernie”  
“Do you still love her”  
“Yes yes I do am sorry Bernie I'm sorry if you think I led you on. But I need to do this she is my daughters mother too”  
“You don't have to explain yourself to me I mean I'm nobody to you am I. I better get on loads to do see you Serena good luck” Serena heart sank as she watched her walk away. I hope you know what you are doing serena she thought to herself as she walked back to lounge.


	5. Leave me alone

Monday

Serena was getting ready for her her date with Harriet she was meeting her in gay bar in town. Serena put on a pair of jeans and a vest top she wanted to look casual. That will do she thought as she looked through the mirror. Just then her phone beep to say the taxi had arrived. She arrived at the bar but couldn't see Harriet anywhere she was a bit early she ordered herself and Harriet a drink. Serena went to find a table she sat down and took a sip of her wine when she heard women giggling sounds like someone is having fun she thought to herself.  
“Come on let's go in the toilets” she heard one of the women say”  
“OK we will have to be quick though I am supposed to be meeting someone” Serena recognised that voice instantly she picked up her drink and went into the toilets where she heard moaning and groaning. She went into the next toilet and stood on the toilet seat and look over the stall. Harriet had her hand up the other woman's skirt.  
Serena lifted her drink up and poured it over Harriet’s head the best she could manage.   
“What the fuck” Harriet looked up and saw Serena.  
“You just can't help yourself can you I should have know you could never change. Serena ran out of toilets.  
“Serena wait I can explain”  
“I don't want to hear it just leave me alone”  
“Wait she came onto me”  
“I heard everything you said we better be quick I am meeting someone. I can't believe I let you in again I actually believed everything you said last night”  
“I meant everything I said I love you Serena”  
“Bollocks I don't think you are capable of loving anyone except yourself . Stay away from and stay away from my daughter we don't need you in are life's”  
“Serena please” Harriet grabbed Serena's arm to try and stop her from leaving. Serena spun around and slapped her across the face.   
“I mean it leave me alone I never ever want to see you again”

 

Serena walked the streets going the in the odd pub for a drink. She had started to wobble a bit. She took her phone out of her handbag and rang Bernie.   
“Hello”  
“Bernie it's me Serena i am a bit drunk am afraid”  
“Are you alright”  
“No no I'm not I have been such a idiot” she said as she started to cry.   
“Where are you I will come and pick you up”  
“Its OK I can get a taxi”  
“Just tell me where you are I will come and get you”  
“I am sat on the bench outside McDonald's”  
“Right stay where you I won't be long ok”  
“OK thank you” 

 

15 minutes later Bernie pulled up she saw Serena sat with her head in her hands shaking. Bernie got out of the car and sat at the side of Serena she put her arms around her shoulder.   
“What's happened”  
“I am stupid that’s what’s happened”  
“I take it this has something to do with your ex”  
“I believed her when she said she would never hurt me again and tonight I found her in the toilets with her hand up another woman's skirt”  
“Oh Serena I am so sorry”  
“I should have never given her a another chance”  
“You love her don't you”  
“I always have that’s the point but not anymore I never want to see her again”  
“Come on let's get you home it's getting chilly out here” Bernie helped Serena up. Serena looked at Bernie and put her hand on her face.   
“Thank you your a angel” Serena lent forward and tried to kiss her but Bernie pulled back.   
“I don't think that is a very good idea do you”  
“No no your right I am sorry”  
“Come on let's go”

“Can we have some music on please” Serena said as they started the journey home.   
“Yes of course help yourself”  
Serena started to flick through the channels on the radio  
Perfect by Ed Sheeran came on.   
“Oh I love this song” Serena said as she started to sing it.   
“Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me” she sang.   
“You have a lovely singing voice Serena”  
“Thank you sing the chorus with me yeah”  
“Ok”  
“Baby am dancing in the dark with you between my arms. Barefoot on the ground listening to our favourite song.   
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath but you heard it darling you look perfect night” They both sang and looked at each other while they were at the traffic lights. Serena put her hand on Bernie’s thigh and rubbed her leg but Bernie moved it and set of driving again.   
“Your pissed off with me aren't you”  
“No I'm not it's just you are vulnerable and upset and I am not going to advantage of you while you in this state”  
“Very noble of you Miss Wolfe” Bernie pulled up outside Serena's house and switched off engine.   
“Would you like to come in for a drink my daughter is staying the night at a friend's house”  
“I better not I have to be at work for 8 in the morning”  
“I will maybe see you there then when I go to see mum. She seems to be settling down quicker then I thought she would”  
“Yes she has been no trouble at all so far”  
“I better let you get off then. Serena lent over and gave Bernie a peck on the cheek. “Thank you for coming to pick me up my knight in shining armour”  
“Your very welcome. For what it's worth I think your ex is the most stupid woman in the world to lose you once never mind to lose you twice. Goodnight Serena Campbell”  
“Goodnight Bernie Wolfe”

 

Serena stood at the door and waved to Bernie as she drove off. She walked into the house and chucked herself on the sofa. Serena began to nod off on the when she heard the doorbell. Its rang constantly.   
“Aright I am not on bloody wheels” she open the door and went to shut it again.   
“Serena please don't hear me out” Harriet said as she put her foot in the door.   
“You have got nothing to say that I want to hear. So go away”  
“Serena please I'm sorry she came onto me”  
“And you couldn't say no could you heaven forbid. Harriet just go and leave me alone its over for good this time I mean it you have had your last chance and you blew it”  
“That's it is it”  
“Yep bye” Serena said as she slammed the door in her face.   
“I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU. I LOVE YOU SERENA” she shouted through the letterbox. 

 

Serena arrived at the nursing home Friday morning to see Harriet getting out of her car with a bunch of flowers.  
“Happy anniversary”  
“Unbelievable”  
“I haven’t been with anyone else since Monday”  
“Aren’t you clever” Serena said as she started clapping her hands.  
“I thought if i waited here long enough you would turn up eventually”  
“Desperate and creepy what woman could resist”  
“12 years ago today we ran away to a registry office and got married nothing has changed Serena i still love you”  
“Oh yes you threw up in my bouquet and nearly got us thrown out of the hotel being shot down in flames with you has lost its charm”  
“Look serena if you don’t want to see me again i can’t make you”  
“Says the woman stalking me in car park”  
“Look if your giving up on the one thing that makes you happy just to get back at me then i feel sorry for you”  
“When did i decide that you were the one thing that makes me happy”  
“Come on it’s our anniversary let’s celebrate and let’s start living a amazing life together”  
“You can try if you want but it won’t get you anywhere now if you don’t mind i need to go see my mum goodbye Satan”

 

“Hello Miss Campbell” Pat the administrator said as she let Serena into the home.   
Afternoon Pat please call me Serena. Erm I don't suppose Miss Wolfe is in her office is she”  
“No she has gone to a meeting in another home she shouldn't be back soon though. Shall i tell her you want a word shen she gets back”  
“Please thank you”  
“Hi pat said you wanted a word with me is everything alright with your mothers care”  
“Yes yes fine no complaints here”  
“So what did you want to see me about” Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena.  
“I just wanted to thank you for helping me last night”  
“It’s not a problem really”  
“Look Bernie it’s just i wondered if i could take you out for a drink sometime to say thank you properly for last night”  
“There’s no need really”  
“Please i want to it will make me feel better you have been so go to me with mum and everything”  
“Ok when is best for you”  
“Would tonight be alright Ellie is staying at her who shall not be named mum and dads house because she is going for weekend with them”  
“Yes that would be great”  
“I will meet you at the red lion at about 7.30pm is that ok”  
“That’s fine i better get on i will see you tonight ”  
“You will” Serena smiled as she walked out of the coffee room.

The day dragged far too slowly for Serena’s liking. Bernie was waiting outside for her when she arrived. Serena couldn’t stop looking at her as she got nearer to her. She is stunning she thought to herself.  
“Hi you haven’t been waiting long have you”  
“No no i have just got here shall we sat out here it’s a nice night”  
“Yes that’s fine.what can i get you to drink”  
“Rhubarb and ginger gin please”  
“Coming right up”  
Bernie watched Serena as she went into the pub for the drinks. I don’t know how i am going to control myself around her tonight she looks bloody gorgeous Bernie thought to herself.  
“There you go one mothers ruin” Serena said as she came back outside.  
“Cheers so have you heard anything from your ex”  
“She came round to mine after you dropped me off the other night”  
“Did you let her in”  
“Did i hell i slammed the door in her face.Then she showed up at the home this morning baring flowers and grovelling she is wasting her time i have had it with her”  
“I’ll drink to that”  
“So will i cheers”

 

They chatted some more about their jobs and family’s. Serena couldn’t remember the last time she felt so relaxed in someone else company. They laughed and joked with each other.  
“You have got the cutest laugh has anyone ever told you that”  
“No never” Serena Said  
“Actually i think everything about you is cute  
“I don’t think i have ever been called cute before”  
No i think you are you are also as supper fit. You fancy another drink”  
“Why not”

 

As Bernie walked away Serena spotted Harriet coming towards her with a bigger bunch of flowers this time.  
“Oh for goodness sake what is the matter with you”  
“Come on it's our anniversary”  
“Oh just put them away”  
“Look I'm sorry I messed you about but your making a big mistake. I'll change”  
“But you won't you'll get itchy feet. You will just end up destroying the things I care about. Your back in my life for 5 minutes it never lasts because you always ruined it”  
“I told you I haven't been with another since monday”  
“It's not just about the women Harriet you chip away at me you make me feel so unworthy and undesirable and I'm not”  
“Serena you're the love of my life” Serena laughed.   
“Bernie in there has just made me feel better about myself in 10 seconds then you did in 14 years”  
“I love you”  
“NO NO”   
“I love you   
“No I love you I'm just some crutch your rather fond of I'm better off without you. Serena stepped closer to her. “Harriet Harriet you are the mother of my child you will always have a place in my life but you and me no more” Serena grabbed her and Bernie’s things off the table and went inside.  
“Whats up”  
“Can we sit in here now please”  
“Yes but why”  
“Harriet has just turned up with a bunch of flowers groverling yet again”  
“Do you want me to go and have a word with her”  
“No no it’s fine”  
“OK lets sit down here then”  
“It’s should be our wedding anniversary today”  
“Really”  
“Yes look do you fancy going somewhere else it’s getting a bit loud in here”  
“Where do you want to go”  
“We could always go back to mine open a bottle of wine. Get a takeaway if your hungry”  
“Are you sure that’s such a good idea” Serena lent over and put her lips to Bernies and kissed her tenderly.  
“I think it’s a very good idea” Serena said as she stood up and held her hand out for which Bernie accepted.


	6. I don't love her

“Come on would you like a drink I have got wine. Gin whiskey what's your poison”  
“I would love a whiskey please”  
“Go make yourself comfortable in the lounge while I get the drinks”  
Bernie watched Serena walk into the kitchen. You have to resist her Bernie, but can you she thought as she walked into the lounge.  
“There you go”  
“Thanks you really do have a beautiful house. How long have you had it?”  
“My mum and dad bought it me when i graduated medical school”  
“You lucky girl”  
“I guess i am i was the only child so”  
“So you were spoilt”  
“I was not” They both laughed.  
“So how long have been the manager of the nursing home then”  
“4 years this year”  
“Do you like it”  
“Love it it’s not just the people the work there. It’s the residents i love to go round talking to them the stories they tell.They have seen so much what with the war and everything. What about you what’s the best thing about your job”  
“Saving someone life when they have been on verge on death it’s a great feeling”  
“I bet” Bernie’s stomach started to rumble.  
“I better order us that takeaway by the sound of that”  
“It’s ok i better get going while i can still get a taxi”  
“Do you have to leave. You could always stay i have a spare room” Serena said as she look at Bernie longingly.  
“I think it’s best if i go”  
“Why”  
“Because if i stay i don’t think i will be able to control myself with you”  
“Would that be so bad”  
“Look you have been through a lot this past week, and as much as i would like nothing better than to spend the night with you in your spare room or in your bed. I don’t want to rush this Serena i want to get to know you better first”  
“I understand but the thing is Bernie, i can’t stop thinking about that kiss the other night in your car”  
“You mean when you were trying to make your ex jealous”  
“I wasn’t trying to make her jealous i wanted her to leave me alone”  
“I’m not stupid Serena i know you used me .You obviously didn’t want to her to leave you alone that much, you got back together with that night didn’t you” Bernie said as she stood up to leave”  
“I didn’t use you i would never use you”  
“I better go”  
“No please please don’t leave, i was stupid that night i was taken in by her it won’t happen again”  
“You and i both know that it will happen again”  
“It won’t i promise”  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep”  
“I can keep them”  
“Serena admit it to yourself you are in love with the women and you always will be. That will be my taxi see you Serena” Bernie said as she walked to the front door.  
“Bernie please don’t go i won’t be going back to her never again”  
“I can’t take that chance. I could very easily fall in love with you and i have a feeling you will just go back to her and that would break my heart”  
“No please just give me chance i would never ever hurt you”  
“Night Serena” Bernie said as she walked down the path and into the taxi. Serena went into the front room got her phone out and text Bernie.

Serena  
I need you xx

 

Bernie  
No the only woman you need is your ex x

 

Serena  
I don’t love her anymore i promise you xx

 

Bernie  
I wish i could believe that Serena x

 

Serena  
I can’t love her”

Bernie  
But you do

Serena  
No i don’t. I am falling in love with you xx

Serena washed the tears away and got into bed .she kept looking at her phone but Bernie still hadn't texted me her back. I shouldn't have told told her that I was falling in love with I have scared her away now. Serena Wendy Campbell you a stupid stupid women she thought as she cried herself to sleep. 

Monday

Serena left the hospital later than planned due to her surgery taking more time then. When she got into her car she couldn't decide if she should go to the nursing home or not. 17.30 .Bernie finishes at 17.00 she might have gone by now. Serena rang Harriet’s mum to make sure Ellie was OK to stay with her a bit longer while she went to see to Adrienne. As she got to the home she couldn't see Bernie’s car in the car park.  
“Hi Serena” Pat said as she held the door open for Serena on her way out.  
“You off home Pat”  
“Yeah all done see you later”  
“Bye” Serena started walking up the stairs when she saw Bernie coming down.  
Bugger Bernie thought what do I do know.  
“Hi” Serena said nervously.  
“Hi er your mums fast asleep on her bed”  
“Oh right I will go home then I don't want want to wake her” Bernie took a few more steps down the stairs nearer to Serena.  
“I didn't think you were here cause your car wasn't in the car park”  
“It's at the garage getting it's MOT I am just going to go pick it up”  
“Do you want a lift”  
“No it's fine I'll walk”  
“Please let me give you a lift it's the least I can after all you have done for me”  
“Just a lift to the garage”  
“Just a lift to the garage i promise”  
“Ok then”

“Which garage is it” Serena said as they got in her car”  
“Hogans on White chapel road”  
“Right” Serena said started the car. They drove in complete silence for a few minutes before Serena decided to speak.  
“I er have rang you loads over the weekend”  
“Yeah i know”  
“Then why didn’t you answer or ring me back” but Bernie didn’t answer she just looked out the window. “Bernie please just talk to me”  
“What about”  
“What about i text you and tell you am i falling for you and you just ignore me”  
“You are not falling for me Serena you are in love with Harriet”  
“Will you please just forget about Harriet she is nothing to me”  
“Serena i wish i could believe you i really do”  
“So that’s it is it”  
“No we can still be friends” Bernie said as Serena pulled up at the garage.  
“I don’t just want to be your friend i want more”  
“That’s not going to happen Serena as much as i want it to”  
“Fine then i guess this it it then”  
If that’s what you want”  
“You know what i want, i want you Bernie” Serena said as she reached out to stroke Bernie’s face but Bernie stop her and moved her hand away. “That’s how it’s going to be from now on then is it”  
“It’s for the best”  
“Right then i will start ringing round nursing homes then and try and get my mum moved”  
“Serena you don’t have to do that. Your mum has settled in now”  
“I have to i can’t stand seeing you nearly day and not be able to be with you, its would be too difficult” Serena cried.  
“If that’s what you want but i would strongly advise you not to, while she is so settled but at the end of the day she is your mum. I better go get my car they will be shutting in a about 10 mins”  
“Ok”  
“Thanks for the lift”  
“It’s alright” Bernie got out of the car but put her head back in.  
“Obviously obviously if anyone ever hurts you just call me and i will be there” Bernie smiled as she shut the door and walked off. Serena watched her go with tears streaming down her face. Serena looked through the mirror wiped her tears away the best she could and started the car.

 

Serena pulled up outside Harriet’s mum and dad and noticed her car was in the drive. Oh goody she thought here goes more groverling.  
“Hi love you haven’t been long with your mum” Angela said  
“Oh she was asleep i didn’t want to wake her”  
“Are you alright you look as if you have been crying”  
“Am ok tough day that’s all is Ellie ready”  
“She had just gone in the bath she won’t be long come through, would you like a cuppa?” Serena saw Harriet sat there smirking. “No i am fine thanks could you go tell Ellie to get a move on please”  
“Yes course take no notice of madam over there” she whispered in Serena’s ear.  
“You just can’t stay away can you”  
“I have come to pick my daughter up”  
“Whatever i know you still want me” she said as she walked closer to Serena.  
“Stay away from me, i mean it Harriet”  
“Come on Serena i have said i am sorry what else do i have to do to prove to you that i love you”  
“Try leaving me alone that would be a start”  
“Come on Serena let’s try again we could have a nice together just me and you”  
“Are you not forgetting someone” Harriet gave Serena a confused look.  
“I suppose you mean that Bernie”  
“No Harriet i mean our daughter you know that kid who 14 years ago came into this world, after 27 hours of labour”  
“Oh yeah i forget about her”  
“Her her has got a name how can you forget about her she is your daughter too”  
“Yeah yeah”  
“You make me sick tell me Harriet do you even love her”  
“Of course”  
“Then say it”  
“Serena”  
“SAY IT SAY YOU LOVE HER” Serena shouted.  
“I can’t”  
“WHY”  
“Because”  
“Because what”  
“Because i would be lying” Serena turned away from her.  
“”What’s all the shouting” Angela said as she came back into the lounge.  
“Do you want to tell or shall i “ Serena said.  
“No no please Serna don’t”  
“Angela, Harriet has just said that she doesn’t love ellie”  
“What is this true Harriet” Harriet nodded.  
“You have done some disgusting things in your life but this takes the biscuit”  
“Mum please i never wanted her in the first place i only wanted to make Serena happy”  
“It’s the only time you ever did make her happy” Angela said. Get out”  
“Mum no”  
“Get out you are not welcome here anymore”  
“Mum please i’m your daughter”  
“You are no daughter of mine now get out before Ellie comes down NOW” she shouted. Harriet walked out and slammed the door behind her.  
“Sorry i had to tell you”  
“I’m glad you did. You won’t stop me and dave from seeing Ellie will you cause it kill us” Angela cried.  
“No i would never do that ever”  
“My daughter made a big mistake when she lost you. I just wish you could find nice someone nice who treats well you deserve to happy Serena.  
“Hi mum”  
“Hello darling” serena said as she gave Ellie a hug.  
“Have you been crying”  
“I am fine tough day let’s go home eh”  
“Come here and give me hug. Oh i love you so much Ellie” Angela said as she gave Ellie a hug.  
“I love you too thanks for taking me to the caravan with you”  
“You can come anytime you know that”  
“See you late nannan”  
“Bye love. Bye Serena”  
See you come on then”

 

When Ellie had gone to bed Serena sat on the sofa she thought about Harriet what she said about Ellie then she thought about Bernie she grabbed her phone and texted her.

Serena  
I’m sorry about earlier i need you to know i am never going to see Harriet and neither is Ellie. She told me today that she doesn’t love her she doesn’t love her own daughter Bernie. I hate her i hate her so much. I can’t stop thinking about you. I need you Bernie i love you.


	7. Falling for you

Serena nodded off on the sofa, but she was woken up by the door bell ringing. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it.  
“Bernie you ca” Serena was cut off by Bernie lips on hers. Serena put her hands in Bernie’s hair, and pulled her closer.  
“Did you mean what you said in your text” Bernie said as they came up for air.  
“I meant every word”.  
“Thank god” Bernie took Serena's face in her hands. “I'm falling in love with you too”. Serena kissed her again and led her into the lounge. They laid on the sofa, with their arms around each other in complete silence.  
“So what happen tonight then”. Bernie said, as she stroked Serena's hair.  
“Well to cut a long story short. When I went to pick Ellie up from her nans Harriet was there”.  
“Go on”.  
“I had asked Angela that's Harriet’s mum, to ask Ellie to get a move on. I didn't want to be around her for a second longer then I had to. Then it started the take me back Serena. I will change Serena. Then she said we can be together just me and you. Not one mention of Ellie, and do you know what she said”.  
“What.  
“Oh I forgot about her. Forgot about her own daughter. Can you believe that?”.  
“No I can't carry on”.  
“So I asked her if she loved and she said no she didn't” Serena said, as she choked back the tears. “How can anyone say they don't love their own child Bernie”?.  
“I don't know sweetheart” Bernie said, as she held Serena tighter and kissed her forehead.  
“I told her mum and she kicked her out of the house”  
“Good for her the woman is a disgrace”.  
“Ellie must never found out what she said, for some reason she adores Harriet this would break her heart”.  
“I won't say anything”.  
“I know you won't” Serena looked up and kissed Bernie gently. “Will you stay with me tonight”.  
“Will that be in the spare room”  
“No not in the spare room with me in my bed” Serena smiled.  
“Just to sleep though”. Bernie said.  
“Course I don't think I have the energy for anything else”.  
“OK then I would love to stay”.  
“Come on then cause I am shattered” Serena said, as she stood up and took Bernie’s hand. 

 

“I should have known you would have leopard print bedding” Bernie laughed, as they got into Serena's bedroom.  
“It was a present actually Ellie bought it me for Christmas”. Do you want anything to sleep in? “.  
“Just a t-shirt will do thanks”.  
“There you go. You use my bathroom first. I am just going to make sure Ellie is asleep and not on her phone”.  
“Ok” as Serena left the room Bernie looked around the Bedroom its was very nice and very Serena.  
“You done” serena said, as she came out of the bathroom.  
“Yes all yours” Was Ellie on her phone? “.  
“No she is fast asleep. Get in bed make yourself comfy I won't be long”. 

Bernie got herself in bed and laid down she instantly smelled Serena on the pillow cases. A few minutes later Serena came out of the bathroom in a pair of pj's.  
“Are you alright?” Serena said, as she got into bed and faced Bernie.  
“Am fine are you, it's you that has has a shit couple of days”.  
“I feel better now I am with you” she smiled, as she pecked Bernie on the lips. Bernie laid on her back and brought Serena closer to her, so that she had her head on Bernie’s chest.  
“This feels nice”. Serena said, as she snuggled up the Bernie.  
“Yes it does”  
“I have rang my colleague up he is going to do my shift tomorrow, so I don't have to go in”.  
“Why don't we do we do something tomorrow then?”.  
“Haven't you got to go to work”.  
“No I can take time off whenever I like I'm the boss”.  
“And your boss is fine with that are they?”.  
“There is something I haven't told you”.  
“What's that? “.  
“I own the nursing home it's mine”.  
“Really you never said anything. How long have you owned it? ”.  
“It's a long story my dad owns quite a few and they are all fantastic nursing homes with excellent CQC ratings. Wyvern Lodge was failing and was in danger of closing down”.  
“Really but it so good”.  
“It wasn't, when I finally passed my exams all my training my dad said said if you could get the home to a excellent CQC rating for 3 years running then you can have it. So I did and 4 years ago he handed it over to me”.  
“Wow well done you your dad must have been very proud of you?. CQC are very hard to please. I hate it when then come to the hospital to inspect us”.  
“So do you want to spend the day with me tomorrow?”.  
“I would love to” Serena said, as she looked up at Bernie and stroked her face. “You are so beautiful”.  
“So are you, Harriet’s loss is my gain”  
“I want you Bernie” Serena said, as she put her hand under the covers and put her hand on Bernie’s thigh. Bernie grabbed her hand and held it instead.  
“Serena I don't want to rush this I want to get to know you properly first. I want to make love to you, not just have sex with you do you understand what I mean”.  
“Yes yes I do”.  
“I never just jump into bed with woman and have sex. I like to know them first, and it has lost me girlfriends in the past i admit that. I don't like rushing into having sex. I hope you don't mind that”.  
“I think it's kinda sweet” Serena smiled, and I don't mind one bit it will make it all the more special when we do make love to each other”. Serena said yawning.  
“It sure will, let's get some sleep now eh”.  
“Yes am shattered”.  
“Goodnight Serena”.  
“Goodnight Bernie”.

Serena woke up the next with Bernie’s arm around her waist. She lifted Bernie’s arms and went to the bathroom.  
“Mmm morning gorgeous” Bernie said, as Serena came out of the bathroom.  
“Morning you” Serena said, as she sat on the bed lent over and gave Bernie a kiss. “I am just going to get Ellie up, and off to school then I will be back up Ok”.  
“OK can I be cheeky and ask you to bring me a cup of tea up please”.  
“Oh course I will bring you one up in a minute I won't be long”.  
“Ok” Serena stood up but Bernie grabbed her hand. “Just give me one more kiss first”.  
“My pleasure” Serena sat back down and Bernie pulled her closer as the kiss became more passionate. “I think we better stop there before I get too excited” laughed Serena.  
“Aright”  
“I won't be long”. 

 

“Ellie darling it's 7.00 it's time to get up for school”. Serena said, as she went into Ellie’s room  
“OK I will be down in a minute“.  
“What do you want for breakfast”.  
“Just some cornflakes please mum” Serena left the room and went downstairs.  
Ellie got washed and dressed, and as she was just about to walk downstairs when she look through through her bag and realised she had no lip balm. I will go and see if mum has got any she thought. Ellie went into Serena's bedroom and saw Bernie asleep, she smiled and grabbed Serena's lip balm off her dressing table, and sneaked back out.  
“There you go” Serena said, as she gave Ellie a kiss on the cheek.  
“You seem very happy this morning”.  
“Do I? do you want a drink of tea? “.  
“Please so erm your good mood wouldn't have anything to do with Bernie staying the night would it”.  
“Ww why would it have anything to do with Bernie”. Serena stuttered  
“Mum i have just seen her asleep in your bed”.  
“What were you doing in my room?”.  
“I went to borrow your lip balm, i haven’t got any left”.  
“Look Ellie Bernie called round last night, and we had a chat and it was late, so she stayed the night. Nothing happen”.  
“Mum i’m not bothered it something did happen. I like Bernie she’s nice”.  
“So do i Ellie. I like her a lot, We are going to spend the day together today”.  
“That’s good mum i’m happy for you. Right i better go will you be back when i get in, or shall i go round to Nan’s?.  
“No i tell you what, i think you are old enough to have a key now”.  
“Yes great”.  
“Ellie that doesn’t mean you can have all the school in here mind”.  
“I won’t don’t worry, see you later enjoy your day with Bernie”.  
“I will Ellie”.  
“Yes”.  
“I love you more than anything in this world, you know that don’t you” Serena said, as she walked up to Ellie and gave her a hug.  
“I know i love you too mum. See you later”.  
“See you love”.

 

Serena made her and Bernie a cup of tea, and took them up to her room. When she got into the room, she stood at the door smiling at Bernie as she slept.  
“Wakey Wakey sleepyhead”.  
“I must have nodded back off”.  
“Yes you did, you never heard Ellie come in the room”.  
“Ellie saw me in your bed” Bernie said as she sat up.  
“Calm down she was chuffed to bits”.  
“She was”.  
“Yes she said she likes you”.  
“Does she”.  
“Yes and so do i” Serena said, as she took Bernie’s cup out of her hand and kissed her. Bernie pulled her on top of her. When they broke the kiss Serena laid at the side of her, and put her arms around her waist.  
“So where do you want to go today” Bernie said.  
“I don’t mind where we go as long as i am with you”.


	8. How I met her

“Did you both have a good day” Ellie said, as they arrived home that night.  
“It's was lovely we went to the coast”.  
“Very nice so what's for tea am starving”.  
“There is some lasagne in the freezer do you want that”.  
“Yes please are you two having some”.  
“God no not after what I have eaten today. Are you hungry Bernie?.  
“Not in the slightest. I could murder a cup of tea though, is it OK to put the kettle on?.  
“Course it is I will have one as well”.  
“Me too” Ellie said.  
“You have got your pj's on early haven't you”.  
“I got straight in the shower when I got in. I wasn't going anywhere, so I thought I may as well get undressed”.  
“I am going to get one when I had this tea”.  
“I'm going to go watch The Chase”.  
“OK”.  
“She is going to watch what”.  
“The Chase she loves it”.  
“Mum what's this bag in the hall for”.  
“We called at Bernie’s to pick up some things, she is staying again tonight is that alright?.  
“Fine”.  
“See I told you she won't mind” Serena said, as she put her arms around Bernie’s waist. “So erm is tonight going to be the night”  
“Serena I told you”  
“Yeah yeah I know you want to get to know me better first. I was only messing, I can wait as long as you want. Am sure you will be worth the wait”. Serena said, as she raised her eyebrows.  
“You too”  
“Shall we go in the lounge and see if we can whoop Ellie at The Chase”.  
“Your on”. 

 

Later that night when Bernie was in the shower and Serena and Ellie were watching Emmerdale. Ellie snuggled up to Serena.  
“Hello what you after”.  
“Nothing I just want to cuddle you, Mum”.  
“What”  
“Are you falling in love with Bernie?.  
“Do you know what I am yes”  
“I thought you was I could tell”.  
“How can you tell”  
“By the way you keep looking at here. You used to look at momma in the same way”.  
“I don't think I did”  
“Mum I know you don't like her anymore but you loved her once”.  
“Yes once not anymore”.  
“I love momma don't get me wrong but I love you more. Is that wrong?.  
“NO it's not wrong. Do you know something, the day you were born was the happiest day of my life”. Serena said with tears in her eyes. “They put you in my arms, and I vowed there and then that I would never let anyone hurt you”.  
“And you haven't mum, you have always been there for me”.  
“And I always will be. I love you so much, you are my world Ellie”. Serena said, as she burst into tears and held her closer.  
“I love you too mum so much”.  
“Sorry am I interrupting” Bernie said, as she walked into the lounge.  
“No your alright Bernie. I am going to go to my room and do my homework”. Ellie said, as she kissed Serena and went upstairs.  
“Is everything alright”  
“Yes we were just have little heart to heart”. Serena said, as she snuggled up to Bernie.  
“What you watching?.  
“Emmerdale it’s going off in a minute”.  
“Good it’s crap”.  
“Get out of my house” Serena said, as she sat up and looked at Bernie. How dare you say Emmerdale is crap”.  
“Cause it is”’  
“Right that’s it you’re going to pay for that” Serena said, as she climbed onto Bernie’s knee and started to tickle her.  
“No no don’t Serena stop stop” Bernie laughed.  
“Apologise then” Serena laughed, as she continued to tickle her.  
“Alright alright i apologise” They both carried on laughing, till there faces got closer to each others.  
“I am so glad i met you”serena said.  
“So am i”. Bernie stroked Serena’s face and kissed her tenderly.

 

“So how did you meet Harriet” Bernie said, when they got into bed.  
“Oh do we have to talk about her”.  
“Come on i want to know”.  
“I met her in a club me and my friend’s had gone out cause one of them had a birthday. We were at the bar getting a drink, and that’s when i saw her.  
“Then what happened”.  
“Sian that’s my best friend had noticed that she kept looking at me throughout the night. Then as the night wore on, we all ended up on the dance floor and so did her and her mates. Then i felt someone put their arms around and my waist, so i turned around and it was her. I tired to move away from her, but she wasn’t having any of it everywhere i went she was there.  
“Couldn’t take the hint eh”.  
“Something like that. Just to stop her from following me around, i started to dance with her and before i knew it we were kissing.  
“Fast mover”  
“Yes Anyhoo i went to the toilet before we left and the next thing i knew i was being pushed into cubical by her.  
“She doesn’t waste much time does she”.  
“It was partly my fault too i didn’t stop her. We started kissing again and before i knew what was happening, i was putting her hand down my trousers”.  
“Wow”  
“That’s it really we started seeing each other, and then when i got this house i asked her if she wanted to move in with me and she said yes.  
She was so nice back then she couldn’t do enough for me. We were together 2 years when she asked me to marry her. I couldn’t believe i had got so lucky. I was marrying the woman i loved so much. Then i started getting broody, everywhere i went there seemed to babies ,so i told her i wanted a baby and she said yes let’s go for.  
“Why if she didn’t really want one”.  
“To make me happy she said. Don’t get me wrong i love Ellie so much”.  
“I know you do”.  
“But if she would have just told me that she didn’t want baby, we could have just not had one. The other day she said if she didn’t give me a baby then she said i would probably have left her. But i wouldn’t of left her i loved her so much i would have done anything for her. How stupid am i eh”.  
“Your not stupid you are one of the cleverest people i have ever met you’re a surgeon for god sake that take a lot of brains. When did you realise she was cheating on you?.  
“The first time when Ellie was about 2 i had taken her to the park, and i saw her on a bench with her tongue down someone throat.”  
“And”.  
“I forgave her cause i couldn’t bare to live without her. I loved her so much it hurt” Serena said as she started crying.  
“You don’t have to carry on if you don’t want to” Bernie said, as she pulled Serena closer.  
“It’s alright, then when Ellie was 12 i came home from work early cause i wanted to cook her a nice meal for her birthday. Ellie was stopping at my mums so it was just going to be me and her. I got through the door and heard moaning and screaming, so i ran into the lounge thinking she had hurt herself to find her shagging someone on our sofa. I just saw red i slapped her and ran upstairs packed all her stuff and kicked her out”.  
“That was the final straw huh”.  
“Yes then like a idiot i let her back in the other week didn’t i”.  
“We all done stupid things sometimes”.  
“I won’t be going back there again especially not after what she said about Ellie”.  
“I would never hurt you i care about you too much”. Bernie said.  
“I will never hurt either and do you know why”.  
“Why”.  
“Because...because i love you” Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s face, with tears rolling down her own cheeks.  
“You love me?.  
“I do more and more each day”.  
“Oh Serena i love you too”.


	9. Tell the truth

“Right I have to get to work are you still OK to drop Ellie off at school” Serena said, as she sat on the bed and kissed Bernie.   
“Yes no problem”   
“Thank you, will I'll see you later when I come to see mum".  
“It depends what time I get back from the meeting with his lordship”.  
“You will be coming round later won’t you”.  
“I will try depends how long it takes me to get back with the traffic, if its getting on i will go straight home”.  
“Alright i better go, see you later”.  
“SERENA” Bernie shouted, as she went through the door.  
“What”. Serena said, as she bobbed her head back round the door.  
“I love you”.  
“I love you see you later”.  
Serena couldn't stop smiling as she got in her car. I have been going out with her for only 2 weeks she thought, but it feels like I have know her forever.

 

“Good Morning Ric”. Serena said smiling, as she walked into office and put 2 coffees on the desk.   
“Morning so who is she?, and please don't tell me you are back with Harriet, or me and you are going to fall out”.   
“I am hell. I have met someone though”.   
“I knew it come on spill”.   
“Well her name is Bernie and she owns the nursing home where mum is staying”.   
“Is that all your going to tell me”.   
“There isn't much else to say apart from she’s the most amazing woman I have met” Serena said smiling “And most of all Ellie really likes her”.  
“And you”  
“What about me”.   
“You really like her too”.   
“Yes I more than like her Ric I have fallen in love with her. I know it's quick, I have only really known her 3 weeks altogether, but when you know you know don't you”.   
“So down to business is she good in bed”.   
“I wouldn't know”.   
“How do you mean”  
“We haven't actually done anything yet”.   
“That's what's wrong with her. I thought she sounded too good to be true”.  
“She is too good be true she likes to get know a woman first before you know”.   
“And your OK with that”  
“She is worth it Ric after Harriet I never thought I would feel like this again about anybody”.  
“I am pleased for you after what Harriet put you through you deserve some happiness”.   
“Serena can you come and have a look at the patient in bed 8 please”. Donna said, as she came into the office.   
“Yes of course, so what have we got”.   
“This is David he has been complaining of stomach pains”.   
“Hello David my names Serena i am your doctor can I take a feel of your stomach please”.   
“Yes of course you can owww that hurts”.   
“I'm sorry David. Donna I want FBC LFT bloods and a scan and a ultrasound on David please. Is there anyone we can call for you”.   
“Yes my daughter please”.  
“Miss Campbell”  
“Sorry Donna I am needed elsewhere could you do that as well please”.   
“Yes sure”  
“I will be back later David”.  
“She's very nice”.   
“Miss Campbell yeah she's lovely”. 

 

“Excuse me I was told my dad had been brought in here”.   
“What's your dad's name”  
“David, David Wolfe”  
“He is in theatre at the minute our consultant took him in earlier he shouldn’t be long”.   
“Why what's up with him”  
“The doctor will be able to tell you more when they finish the surgery do you want take a seat over there by his bed”.   
“Thanks”. 

 

“How did it go”.   
“Fine he is in recovery”. Serena looked around as she spoke to Donna. “Bernie what are doing here”.   
“I got a call saying my dad David had been brought in here, and when I got here that nurse over there said he was in theatre”.   
“Your dad I have just operated on him Bernie”.   
“Is he ok”.   
“Come in my office with me”.   
“Serena what's happening is he ok”.   
“Yes yes he is fine it was he appendix I have removed it he is in recovery he will be back up soon”.   
“Thank god for that”  
“What's he doing down here I thought you were going to see him”.   
“I was I got a phone call from his secretary this morning after you left, saying he was coming to me for a change”.  
“He is going to be alright” Serena said, as she took Bernie’s hand and led her to to the sofa to sit down.   
“Thanks to you”.   
“I just did my job”.   
“Your amazing you know that don't you”.   
“So are you” Serena said, as she lent forward to kiss Bernie.   
“Serena we are due, sorry am I interrupting something”.   
“Ric this is Bernie who I told you about earlier. Bernie this is my friend and colleague Ric Griffin”.   
“Very nice to meet you Bernie i have heard a lot about you”.   
“You too Ric”.   
“Serena we have got a strategy meeting with Hanson on 10 mins”.   
“OK I won't be a sec”.   
“I will wait out here for you”.   
“Sorry I better go. I will see you later”.   
“See you later” Serena stood up and walked to the door.   
“Ah your dad is back now you go be with him”.   
“I will see you soon. Love ya”.   
“Love you”. 

 

“Well well well”.   
“Well well well what”.   
“I can tell why you like her so much she is gorgeous”.   
“Hey hands off Griffin she's mine” Serena laughed, as she hit him on the arm.   
“My god Campbell you have got it bad”.   
“Do you know what I think I have”. 

 

“Hi dad how you feeling”.   
“Hello sweetheart not too bad just a bit sore”.   
“You will be you have had your appendix's removed”.   
“I know that nice doctor told me what was happening before she took me to theatre”.   
“You like the doctor do you”.   
“Yes she is lovely”.   
“Am glad because there's”.   
“Ah her she is Bernie this is Serena my doctor”.   
“Hello Mr Wolfe how you feeling now”.   
“Not too bad This is my daughter Bernie”.   
“Dad that is what I have been trying to tell you me and Serena already know each other”.   
“You do how”.   
“Her mum is a resident in my nursing home she has been there about 3 weeks now”.   
“Oh right. How is she settling in”.   
“Good thanks I will leave you to it”. Serena walked off to her office but Bernie followed her.   
“Why didn't you tell him who I really was”.   
“It's difficult”.   
“Why are you ashamed of me or something”.   
“NO of course not”.   
“Then why didn't you just tell him I am your girlfriend”.   
“Because he doesn't know I am gay alright”.   
“Right so tell him”.   
“It's not that easy”.   
“Why isn't it”.   
“It just isn't I need to get back to my dad” Bernie walked out of the office and slammed the door.   
Serena sat at her desk and out her head in her hands and cried.   
“What's the matter”. Ric said, as he came in.   
“Oh just that Bernie is ashamed of who she is and of me I think”.   
“You've lost me”.   
“Her dad doesn't know she is gay and she isn't prepared to tell him”.   
“Right I see so what are you going to do”.   
“There is only one thing I can do if she is going to honest then I can't be with her”.   
“Serena is that really necessary”.   
“I don't want to, but I can't be with someone who is not prepared to honest with herself, never mind with anyone else”.   
“Serena this morning you said you loved her isn't she worth fighting for”.   
“I need to talk to her”  
“Go on do it now”  
“OK here goes” Serena walked back out onto the unit and went over to Bernie. “Can we go somewhere I need to talk to you in private”.   
“Dad's asleep as you can see so yeah ok” Bernie followed Serena outside to the peace Gardens. 

“Serena before you anything I am not ashamed of you am not”.   
“You must be or you would have told your dad who I really was”.   
“Serena you're not listening to me it's not that simple”.   
“Do you love me Bernie”.   
“You know I do” Bernie said, as she stroked Serena's face.   
“Then tell him, I can be with you when you tell him if you want”.   
“I'm not ready to tell him. Where you going” Bernie said as Serena stood up  
“Your not ready to tell him well I'm not ready to be in a relationship with someone who can't be true to the themselves. I'm sorry Bernie but I can't see you anymore”.   
Serena said as she walked away.   
“Serena wait don't do this I love you”.   
“I love you i really do but i have been messed around with Harriet enough i don’t need it from you as well”.  
“I’m nothing like Harriet”.  
“No your worse cause at least she was true to herself your not. Goodbye Bernie”.  
“I LOVE YOU”.  
“THEN TELL THE TRUTH”.


	10. Tonight's the night

“Can i get some help out here please” Donna shouted.  
“Oxygen please Donna i will start chest compressions. Lou can you pull the curtains round please. Come on is everyone ready”.  
“Yes”.  
“Charge at 200”.  
“Charging”.  
“Stand back, Lou any output”.  
“Nothing”.  
“Charge again at 300 please”.  
Charging”.  
Stand back ,Lou anything”.  
“Yes there’s a pulse”.  
“Thank god i want her on 15 minute obs please Donna”.  
“No problem”.  
As Serena came out of the cubical Bernie was stood there waiting.  
“You were amazing in there, i was watching through the gap the curtain”.  
“I have to get on i’m busy”.  
“No your not you’re coming with me”  
“Where, Bernie” Bernie grabbed Serena’s hand and led her over to her dad’s bedside.  
“Hello doctor good job in there you saved that woman’s life”  
“All part of my job”.  
“Dad there is something i have to tell you”.  
“Go on”  
“Serena isn’t just someone who’s mum is in the home”.  
“No i know she is a fantastic doctor too”.  
“Yes she is but it’s not that will you just listen to me please”.  
“Sorry go on”.  
“I should have told you years ago but i am gay”  
“And.  
“And Serena is my girlfriend,I love her dad”.  
“Your gay as well doctor”  
“Yes yes i am” Serena said.  
“And you thought i didn’t know that snippet of information about you Bernie”.  
“What”  
“Bernie i have known for years i was just waiting for you to tell me”  
“I thought you would be mad at me after what mum did”  
“What your mum did doesn’t mean i am homophobic darling. Come here” David said as he gave Bernie a hug. “You have found yourself a good un there in doctor Campbell” he whispered.  
“I know i have”  
“She is very easy on the eyes too” David said.  
“She’s bloody gorgeous isn't she dad”  
“Excuse me i am still here you know” Serena said as she stood with her hands on her hips.  
“Sorry sweetheart” Bernie said as she walked up to Serena and put her arms round her.  
“I will let you off just this once. Look i haven’t had a break yet do you want to go get something to eat”.  
“Will you be alright dad”.  
“Fine i could do with a nap anyway go”. 

 

“Bernie do you want to tell me what happened with your mum”. Serena said as they ate their lunch in the peace garden.  
“Well she left my dad when I was 13 years old. She had been having a affair for years before I was even born”.  
“I take it she wasn't seeing a man”.  
“NO a woman apparently they had been in love with each other for years, and then she finally plucked up the courage to be with her”.  
“It must have hard for her to leave you”.  
“Dad wouldn't let her take me but he agreed she could have me every weekend I knew mum was gay before dad. I saw them kissing once in our kitchen, and Louisa told my mum she loved her more than anything in the world. My mum held her close and said she loved her too and that she couldn't wait to be with for the rest of her life”.  
“And did they stay together”.  
“Yep they are still together and still very much in love”  
“Do you still see your mum then”  
“Yes as she said she left dad she didn't leave me. I used to stay with them every weekend and in time I came to love Louisa as well”.  
“Does you mum know your gay”.  
“Yes I told her when I was 18 and she promised she wouldn't tell dad and she never did. I was thinking about going to go see her soon. Do you want to come with me? Your can meet the love of my mums life and my mum can meet the love of mine”Bernie said, as she held Serena's hand.  
“I would love to we could go next weekend if you want. Ellie is going away with her nan and grandad in there caravan”.  
“OK I will give mum a ring and ask her it shouldn't be a problem”.  
“That's sorted then, I better get back to work” Serena said as she stood up. Bernie stood up too and put her arms around Serena's waist and pulled her close. Serena put her head in Bernie’s neck and started kissing her softly.  
“I can't wait till the day I can make love to you” Serena whispered in her ear.  
“Me either, I don't think I can wait much longer. I want you Serena”.  
“I want you too so much”.  
“How about tonight I cook a nice meal for just you, me and a Ellie, and then when Ellie goes to bed I can show you just how.. much.. I.. love.. you” Bernie said as she kissed Serena between each word.  
“Oh god I can't wait I need you so much”. Serena said as she kissed Bernie again. “I better get back in come on”  
They walked back inside and onto the ward hand in hand.  
“Serena I need you to scrub in with me” Ric said as they came into the ward.  
“I will let you get” Bernie said as she pecked Serena on cheek.  
“OK see you later. What we got Ric”.  
Not sure until we open her up come on let's get scrubbed in”. Serena turned around before she went through the theatre doors and blew Bernie a kiss. 

 

When Serena came back from theatre she couldn't see Bernie at David's bedside.  
“Donna where has Bernie gone”.  
“Gone home she said to tell you she was going to pick Ellie up from school, and she will see you later”.  
“Oh ok”.  
“Doctor Campbell” David shouted”.  
“Are you OK David”.  
“Yes am fine, I just wanted to say what a lovely couple you and my daughter make”.  
“Thank you that means a lot”.  
“It's very clear for everyone to see how much you love each other”.  
“I love her very much David and my daughter likes her a lot too”.  
“You have a daughter”.  
“Yes she is called Ellie she is 14 years old”.  
“And where is her dad”.  
“I don't know I don't know where her other mum is either”.  
“I get it you and partner wanted a family together”  
“Well I did she just pretended that she did. My ex she erm she slept around so I kick her out”.  
“Am sorry for what it's worth I think she is idiot doing the dirty on you. My Bernie will never hurt you”.  
“I know and I will never hurt her she means too much to me. I better get home Bernie is cooking a meal tonight us all”.  
“You get yourself off you have done enough for one day see you later doctor Campbell”.  
“Please call me Serena”.  
“OK then Serena”.  
“Bye David”.  
“Enjoy your evening”.  
“Do you know what something tells me I will see you later”. 

 

“Hi am back”. Serena said, as she came through the door.  
“We're in the kitchen mum”.  
“Hello you two something smells nice in here”. Serena said, as she walked into the kitchen to find Bernie and Ellie cooking in their pj's.  
“Me and Bernie are cooking tea we are making your favourite”.  
“You are thank you” she said as she kissed Ellie cheek,” and thank you” she said as she kissed Bernie on the lips.  
“Dinner will be about 30 mins”.  
“I will go jump in the bath then and put my pj's on as well am feeling a bit left out here“. 

 

“Serena dinner's ready” Bernie shouted.  
“Am here” Serena said as she started walking down the stairs in a pair of Mary Poppins pj's.  
“Oh very sexy”.Bernie laughed.  
“Ellie bought them for me for my birthday because I am practically perfect in every way” She laughed as she kissed Bernie on lips.  
“Your certainly are. Come on let's eat”.  
“This looks gorgeous you two thank you so much”.  
“Your welcome mum tuck in”.  
“So how was school today darling”  
“Not bad I erm I had a text from mumma today”.  
“And what did she have to say”.  
“Nothing really she was asking how you were mainly”.  
“Why is she asking about me”.  
“Cause she’s nosey you know that mum”.  
“And what did you say to her”.  
“Just that you were happy with Bernie that's all”.  
“And what did she say to that”.  
“Nothing she never sent another text after that”.  
“So she just sent you a text to ask about me not about how you are”.  
“Yes”.  
“Unbelievable don't tell her nothing else Ellie she isn't worth the time of day”.  
“I am beginning to realise that mum”

 

“Are you coming to bed or what”. Bernie said, as Serena came out bathroom.  
“Yes just brushing my hair”.  
“What for you are only going to be laying down”.  
“I want to look my best”. Serena said, as she got into bed.  
“You always look your best. Are you nervous Serena”.  
“A little I just don't want to be a dispointment to you I have only slept with 2 woman in my life”.  
“Really”.  
“Yes ont forget I was with Harriet for years then I had a one night stand not long after a kicked her out. So that's why I don't want to be a disapointment”.  
“You could never be a dispointment, C’mere” Bernie said, as she pulled Serena closer.  
“I want you” Serena sighed, as she started kissing Bernie’s neck.  
“I want you too” Bernie lifted Serena pajama top over her head, and just stated at her.  
“What's wrong” Serena said nervously.  
“Nothings wrong I am admiring your breasts”.  
“I thought there was something wrong then you bugger”.  
“Definitely nothing wrong my god you are stunning” Serena took Bernie’s vest top off and began to feel her breasts.  
“So are you I have waited so long for this” Serena said.  
Bernie began to suck and lick on Serena's nipple. Serena moaned in ecstasy.  
“Can I take your pajama bottoms off” Bernie asked.  
“What you asking for just get em off” Serena laughed. “You can take yours off too while you at it”.  
Bernie kissed all the way down Serena's body not missing any part of it.  
“Your are so gorgeous Campbell”. Bernie began to suck on Serena's clit. Serena moaned louder.  
“Oh my god yes right there please right there Bernie oh my Jesus”.  
“Serena I bought something today I was wondering if you wanted to try it”.  
What is it”.  
“Don't move I won't me a minute” Bernie got off the bed and took her bag with her on the toilet. When she come finished she poked her head round the door.  
“Come on then” Serena said.  
“Promise you won't laugh”.  
“I promise come on I need you”.  
Bernie came out of the bathroom wearing a srapon.  
“My god that's massive” Serena said.  
“Do you want me to take it off”.  
“Do I hell get here now”.  
Bernie parted Serena's legs, and laid on top of her. She stroked Serena clit with the end of the dildo a few times them slowly guided it into Serena.  
“Oh my christ yes yes harder please” Bernie kissed Serena as made love to her, kissing Serena moans away.  
“Bernie I want to come I need to come so bad”.  
“Then come my gorgeous girl”  
“Yes yes Jesus christ”. Serena moaned as her body began to shake. Bernie took the srapon off and kissed her way back up Serena's body.  
A few hours later as they laid cuddling in bed Serena had her head on Bernie’s chest.  
“I was right about you” Serena said.  
“Why's that”.  
“You were worth the wait. You are amazing”.  
“So are you, you definitely was not a dispointment Campbell”.  
“I love you” Serena said, as began to close her eyes.  
“I love you too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Serena Campbell”.


	11. NO NO NO

“Bloody hell Serena we are only stopping at mums for 2 nights” Bernie said as she lifted Serena's bag into the boot of her car.  
“I have only pack essentials”.  
“Mum always packs way too much when she goes anywhere”. Ellie said.  
“By the feel of that bag she has pack the entire wardrobe Ellie”. Bernie laughed.  
“Will you two stop ganging up on me please”.  
“Will you get in the car before nan and grandad go to van without me” Ellie said as she got in the car.  
“The boss has spoken get in”.  
“Not be long before you break up for the six weeks holidays will it”. Bernie said, as they set off to ellie’s nan and grandads to drop her off.  
“NO just another 2 weeks I can't wait I hate school”.  
“You used to love school sweetheart”.  
“Not anymore it's full of idiots and that's just the teachers” Ellie said as Serena and Bernie laughed. 

 

“Where in time look nan and Grandad are only just packing up the car. Serena said as they pulled up.  
“Hi grandad”.  
“Hello my darling” Dave said as he gave Ellie a hug”  
“We nearly didn't make it mum has pack everything but the kitchen sink again”.  
“Aright alright stop picking on me now” Serena said as they all started laughing.  
“Well well well isn't this cosy” Harriet said as she walked closer to them.  
“You are not welcome here anymore I told you that the other week” Angela said angrily.  
“Calm down mum I just wanted to speak to Serena”.  
“Well I don't want to speak to you. We better get going give us a hug darling” Ellie gave Serena and Bernie a hug” Oh I love you so much” Serena said. Have a good time”.  
“You too mum”.  
Bernie and Serena walked to the car but Harriet grabbed Serena's arms.  
“Get off me”.  
“Hey get your hands of her” Bernie shouted. “I will touch her anytime I like” Harriet said as she went right upto Bernie’s face.  
“I don't think you will”.  
“She is my wife”  
“No i am not your wife we got divorced or have you forgotten”.  
“You still love me serena you told me you did the other week”.  
“That was before you said what you said the other week”.  
“What did she say mum”.  
“Something not very nice that's why nan kick her out of the house”.  
“I don’t mind telling Ellie what i said”.  
“No you can’t Harriet. Ellie go get in the car” Angela said.  
“What did you say mumma”.  
“Ellie do as your nan says and go wait with grandad in the car please baby”.  
“Ok”.  
“Serena just come away with me i love you, i have only ever loved you. There will be never be anyone else for my but you”.  
“I was never enough for you though was i, that’s why you slept around behind by back for all those years”.  
“Come on Serena let’s go” Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena”.  
“Take your hands off her she is mine”. Harriet said as she went to grab Bernie’s arm”.  
“I’m warning you Harriet back off”.  
“Or what”.  
“You really don’t want to know”.  
“Please both of you just stop this. Look Harriet i don’t want you”  
“You wasn’t saying that the other week when we were making love in your bed you was screaming for more. You need me Serena”.  
“No i don’t i only need 3 women in my life, and that’s my mum, Ellie and Bernie”.  
“I just need you Serena please Serena”.  
“I haven’t got anything else i need to say to you. Leave me alone and leave my daughter alone. Come on Bernie darling let’s go”.  
“I will never give up on you Serena you will soon get fed up of cinderella over there”.  
“No i won’t and you know why”.  
“Why”  
“Because i love her . I want to spend the rest of my life with her Harriet. The sooner you face facts the better. Goodbye Satan”.  
“You alright”. Bernie said, as they got into the car and drove off.  
“Yes are you” Serena said as she put her hand on Bernie thigh.Then Serena's phone went off. “I bet this is Ellie”

Harriet  
You not going to get rid of me that easily. 

“Is it Ellie”.  
“NO Harriet saying I won't get rid of her that easily.  
“Just ignore her don't message her back”.  
“Why does she spoil everything I hate her Bernie”. 

Harriet  
Don't ignore me Serena you will only make it worse. 

“ffs she isn't giving up that was her again”. Serena said as she chucked her phone back in her bag. 

Harriet  
I love you so much x

Serena  
Leave me alone. I don't love you. I love Bernie. 

Harriet  
Bernie isn't going to be for around long. 

Serena  
What do you mean by that. 

Harriet  
Work it out gorgeous. 

Serena  
Harriet what are you trying say about Bernie. 

Harriet  
You will soon find out, enjoy your last weekend ever with your precious little Bernie. 

“Can you pull over Bernie I don't feel very well”.  
“What's wrong”.  
“Read these” Serena said as she passed Bernie her phone.  
“Take no notice of her she is full of shit”.  
“What if she does something to you I couldn't live with myself if she hurt you”.  
“Serena she doesn't scare me. Look ring angela up and give her my number. Tell her you are turning your phone off, and to ring me if Ellie wants to talk to you”.  
“OK I will send her a text”.  
“We are not going to let her spoil our weekend away are we”. Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.  
“NO were not let's go”. 

 

“Serena wake up we are here”.  
“I wasn't asleep”.  
“Are you joking you head has been lolling around like it’s being on a stick for the last 2 hours” Bernie laughed as they got out of the car.  
“Shut up” Serena said as Bernie put her arms around her waist.  
“Everything's gonna be OK Harriet can't hurt us cause we're not going to let”.  
“I love you” Serena said as she put her face into Bernie’s neck.  
“I love you and I love Ellie”.  
“You love Ellie”.  
“Of course I do she is a great kid”.  
“Why is it you love her but her own mother doesn't” Serena cried.  
“Because she's idiot that's why. Come on let's get inside” Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.  
“Hello darling are you alright” Agnes said as she open the door.  
“Yes fine mum this Serena. Serena this is my mum Agnes”.  
“Pleased to meet you” Serena said as she shook her hand.  
“Lovely to meet you too I have heard so much about you. Come in come in. Louisa is in the lounge come through. Lou this is Bernie’s Serena. Serena this is my wife Louisa”.  
“Hello lovely to meet you Serena”.  
“You too thank you for inviting us”.  
“Bernie is welcome here anytime she knows that. Sit down can I get you both a drink”. Louisa said.  
“Please”.  
“Bernie tells me you like a Shiraz so I got you some in”.  
“Thank you very much you shouldn’t have”.  
“I will give you hand”. Agnes said as they both went into kitchen.  
“Serena seems very nice doesn't she” Louisa said as they went into the kitchen.  
“Yes she does”she is very pretty too don't you think”.  
“Yes she is it's nice to see Bernie with someone, she has never brought anyone here to met us before”. Agnes said as she took Louisa in her arms.  
“Do you think Serena is the one for our Bernie”.  
“Maybe I knew you were the one for me didn't I”.  
“Yes but it didn't stop you marrying David did it”.  
“You know why I did that I was pregnant I thought it was for the best, but I always only ever loved you”.  
“I know” Louisa said as she kissed Agnes. “Let's go back through shall we”. 

“So Serena Bernie tells me your a surgeon. That’s a very demanding job”.  
“Yes I am it’s tough but very rewarding”.  
“So how long have you two known each other” Adnes said.  
“4 weeks” Bernie said.  
“Wow is that all”  
“Yes it was at first sight for me mum”.  
“Ah that’s so sweet”.Louisa said “it was the same for me when i met your mum”.  
“Bernie can i just borrow your phone i want to ring a make sure Ellie is alright”.  
“Yes course you can here you can go in the kitchen”.  
“Sorry about this i won’t be long”.  
“So who’s Ellie” agnes said as serena went out of the room.  
“Ellie is Serena’s daughter she had gone away for the weekend with her nan and grandad. There was a spot of trouble with serena’s ex before we left”.  
“Her dad a bit protective is he”  
“No serena’s ex is a woman she had Ellie with her and she is complete nutter and she doesn’t give a shit about Ellie. Don’t say anything to Serena but she told Serena that she doesn’t love ellie”.  
“What that’s disgusting what kind of a mother doesn’t love her own kid”. Agnes said.  
“Sorry about that i just wanted to make sure my daughter was alright”. Serena said as she came back into the room.  
“Is she alright” Bernie said.  
“Yes she is in the amusements with her grandad she’s fine”.  
“Have you got a picture of Ellie i would love to see one”.  
“Yes in my purse hang on. That’s my ellie”.  
“Ah what a beautiful girl she is the image of you”.  
“Do you think so i think she looks more like her other mum”.  
“Well i think she looks like you very pretty”.  
“Thank you”.

“Serena do you know earlier before we left did you mean what you said to Harriet”. Bernie said as they laid in bed.  
“I meant everything i said but which bit are you talking about”.  
“The bit about spending the rest of your life with me”  
“I meant every word”.  
“I want that too i want to spend the rest of my life with you and Ellie. I have never fallen for someone this quick in my life”.  
“Oh Bernie neither have i” Serena said as she hug Bernie tight and began to cry.  
“Hey what's wrong”.  
“Am scared Bernie”.  
“Of what”.  
“Of Harriet I'm scared of what she is going to next”.  
“She isn't going to do a anything she's all mouth darling”.  
“You don't know her like I do. I am petrified she is going to hurt you Bernie. I couldn't live with myself if she did”.  
“Serena is there something your not telling me about Harriet. Has she ever hit you”.  
“NO but I have seen her lose her temper a few times and it's not nice”.  
“Serena I won't be intimidated by her she doesn't scare me  
Let's just enjoy this Weekend eh”.  
“OK night Bernie i love you”. Sarena yawned.  
“I love you too”. 

 

“Oh god so much for a lay in answer it bernie” Serena moaned as Bernie’s phone rang.  
“Hello"  
"It's Angela Is Serena there I need to talk to her".  
"Yes I will put her on. Serena it's Angela”.  
“Hi you ok”  
“Oh Serena I am so sorry”.  
“Sorry for what”.  
“It's Ellie she's gone”.


	12. Give me back my little girl

“What do you mean she's gone”.  
“Well she was outside the van feeding the ducks like she does every morning we come here. I went out to tell her breakfast was ready and she had gone” Angela cried  
“Where is she, where's my daughter” Serena shouted.   
“I don't know I have rang her phone but there is no answer am sorry”.   
“Have you rang the police”.   
“Yes I think Harriet is behind the Serena”.   
“NO shit sherlock. I will be there as soon as I can. I have to go Ellie has gone Harriet has got her I know she has. She's not going to do anything you said, well she has she's got my little girl Bernie” Serena cried as Bernie went to wrap her arms around her. “No don't i need to go to the caravan, I need to find her can I borrow your car”.   
“Your not going on your own I'm coming with you come on”. 

 

“If she has hurt my baby, I swear to God I will kill her”. Serena said as they drove to the caravan. I am going to try ringing Harriet”.   
“I know it would be long before I heard from you” Harriet snarled.   
“Where is she Harriet where's my daughter”.   
“Don't worry about her she's fine”.   
“Let's me talk to her please Harriet”.  
“I don't think so Serena”.   
“Harriet please I am begging you, let me speak to my little girl”.   
“Talk to me instead”.   
“I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU” Serena shouted. “Harriet Harriet she's bloody hung up on me. I am going to try Ellie’s phone. No no it's switched off”. Serena chucked her phone on dashboard and started crying.   
“We will find her Serena”.   
“They could be anywhere by now”. 

 

As they pulled up to caravan park the police were there.   
“Serena thank god your here”. Angela said.   
“And you are”. The policeman said.   
“I am Ellie’s mum why aren't you out there looking for her”.   
“I can assure you my officer's are out in force looking for your daughter”.   
“If she has hurt her you will have to arrest me because I will kill her.   
“You are upset so I will pretend I didn't hear that”.   
“I meant it believe me. I have to get out of here. Come on Bernie let's go look for her ourselves, I can't just sit here and do nothing”. Serena said as she took the car keys and and walk out.   
“Serena you can't drive in this state come on out I will drive”.   
“OK thank you, I will try Harriet’s phone again”.   
“You getting desperate now aren't you my darling”. Harriet said as she answered the phone.   
“Where are you Harriet. Why are you doing this”.   
“Do you really need me to tell you that”.   
“Yes yes I do”.   
“Because you love her more than anything that's why”.   
“You should love her more than anything as well she is your daughter too. Please Harriet tell me where you both are we can talk properly. I will do anything, I just want my daughter back”.   
“No police though Serena”.   
“NO police I promise”.   
“Just you”.   
“Just me”.   
“Remember where you and me used to go when we first got together. When we wanted to be alone”.  
“I remember yes”.   
“Well that's where we are”.  
“I will be there as soon as I can”.   
“NO one else Serena just you I mean it”.   
“Just me I promise”.   
“Your going to meet her”.   
“Yes you can drop me off just before we get there. Make sure you can still see me though. Then you call the Police and tell them we're we are, but only once I have got Ellie ok”.   
“OK”. 

 

“You can stop here I can see her car over there”.   
“Serena be careful” Bernie said as she reached out and held Serena's hand.  
“I will”.   
Serena got out of the car and started walking towards Harriet car.   
“MUM MUM” Ellie shouted as she banged on the window as Serena waking closer. Serena started running to the car.   
“Ellie oh sweetheart ”. Serena cried as she got to the car and tried to open it but it was locked.   
“Mum get me out please”.  
“Ellie the door is locked I will look for something to smash the window”.   
“Don't you dare smash my car window”. Harriet said as she walked closer to Serena”.   
“Harriet open the door let me get Ellie out please”.  
“We need to talk first come and sit down with me”.   
“Why are doing this Harriet let me get me daughter please”.   
“Why can't you love me as much as you love Ellie”.   
“I did once remember I would have done anything for you, but you ruined it didn't you”.   
“Just give me another chance please I love you so much”.   
“I love you too Harriet I have tried not to but I can't help myself”.  
“Then let's get away and be together”.   
“Alright but I am not going anywhere without Ellie”.   
“OK as long as I am with you”. Harriet lent forward and tried to kiss Serena but she back away.   
“There's plenty of time for that” Serena said as she stroked Harriet’s face. “Let me get Ellie out the car please”.   
“OK come on then” Harriet and Serena walked to car and unlocked up.   
“MUM mum”.   
“Oh my darling I love you. I love you. Serena held Ellie tightly and cried. I have missed you so much”  
“I have missed you too mum” Ellie cried.  
“What you doing get off me” Harriet shouted.   
“I don't think so sunshine, the police are on there way serena”. Bernie said as she held Harriet on the ground.   
“OK thank you”.   
“Ellie are OK darling”. Bernie asked.   
“Yes I am now mum and you are here”.  
“We'll take over from here thank you” the policeman said as she he handcuffed Harriet.   
“NO Serena tell them we are going to be together I love you. You said you love me”.   
“I lied just like you lied to me for years.i just wanted my baby back. I wouldn't get back with you if you was the last woman on earth”.  
“Harriet Campbell I am arresting you for kidnap you don't have to say anything. but anything you do say may be given as evidence. Let's go”.   
“Wait a minute” Serena said as she went up to Harriet’s face. “Don't ever come near me or my family again or I will kill you”.  
“You haven't for the guts”.   
“I'm a surgeon remember I am dab hand with a knife”Serena walked back to Bernie and Ellie held both their hands and walked back to the car.   
“Come on sweetheart jump in”.   
“Will you sit in the back with me please mum”.  
“Of course i will budge up”. Serena got in and Ellie cuddle up to her. Serena kissed the top of Ellie’s head. I love you she whispered in Ellie’s ear. 

 

“Ellie my darling thank god you’re alright” Angela said as they got back to caravan. “Have the police taken her”.  
“Yes they have, god am shattered” serena said as she sat on sofa.  
“Have you two eaten anything today”.  
“Er no no we haven’t”  
“Right how about i go nip and get us a takeaway” Dave said.  
“Can we have a curry please grandad”.  
“You my darling can have whatever you want. Curry ok for you two”.Serena and Bernie nodded.   
“Can I go with grandad to get the curry mum”.   
“OK but you stay close to grandad Ellie I mean it”.   
“I will I promise come on grandad I am starving”.   
“Angela I don't suppose you have got any wine have you”  
“I might have a few bottles stashed away. Bernie can I get you a glass”.   
“Yes go on then why not”  
“Let's take our wine and go sit outside for a bit just me and you”. Serena said as she stood up and took Bernie’s hand in hers.   
“What a day I don't want another like this one in a hurry”.   
“The important thing is we got Ellie back, safe and sound with us were she belongs”. Serena felt the tears welling up in her eyes at Bernie comment. She leant forward and put her lips to Bernie’s. When they parted they put their heads together and looked into each others eyes.   
“Thank you for today I couldn't have got through it without you Bernie”.   
“Yes you could, you would have done anything to get your little girl back.”.  
“I don't want to get through anything without you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life with you Berenice Griselda Wolfe”  
“How my mum told you didn't she. Omg isn't it a hideous name”.   
“No I think it's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.   
“I want to spend the rest of my life with you too”.


	13. Who would do this

“Morning Serena how was your weekend away with Bernie” Ric said as Serena walked into the office and flipped down on the chair. “What's up did you not get on with Bernie’s mum and her wife”.   
“Yes they are both lovely. We were having a great time untill Saturday when Harriet decided she was going to kidnap Ellie to get back at me”.   
“Oh my god is Ellie alright”.   
“Yes she was a little shaken up but she's fine. It's me that was a complete mess”.   
“I told you that woman had a screw loose didn't i”.   
“I have never been so scared in my entire life Ric” Serena cried. “I couldn't imagine a life without my little girl”. Ric put his arm around her shoulder.   
“Serena are you sure you should be here today”.   
“I need to be at work to take my mind off it, besides Ellie wanted to go to school, so I would only be sat around moping . I am better off here honesty”.   
“OK but if you need some time out just say alright”.   
“I will”.   
“I'll see you out there”.   
“Righto” Serena said as she took her phone out of her pocket. 

Bernie  
Are you alright xx

Serena   
Am OK thanks xx

Bernie   
Good I am only at the end the phone if you need me xx

Serena  
I know you are, what would I do without you eh xx

Bernie  
Your never going to have to find out xx

Serena   
Thank god xx

Bernie  
I ❤️ you xx

Serena  
I ❤️ you too xx

 

“Hi pat is Bernie around” Serena said as her and Ellie arrived at the nursing home that evening.   
“She is in her office with CQC they have been here all day.   
“Oh OK I will leave her to it then. I know what they are like thanks pat. Come on Ellie let's go see grandma, and please don't tell her about what happened at the weekend”.   
“I won't”.   
“Hi grandma”Ellie said as they saw Adrienne in the lounge reading the paper.   
“Hello Ellie are you alright”.   
Hi mum you ok” Serena gave Adrienne a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the side of her.   
“There has been people in suits walking about a day asking us questions”.   
“Really did they ask you any questions”.   
“They tried I told them where to get off the set of noisy buggers”.   
“Mum you didn't” Serena laughed.   
“I did”.   
“I would have loved to see that”.   
“Ellie your very quiet” Adrienne said as she took her hand.   
“Am fine gran just a bit tired that's all”.   
“You should get off that phone of yours on a night and get some sleep young lady”.   
“Yes gran”.   
About an hour later the activities woman came round to see if anyone was going to the karaoke.   
“Mum where you going”.   
“You heard her it's karaoke I can't miss it see you later darling, bye Ellie”.   
“We may as well go then” Serena chuckled. “Let's pick up fish and chips on the way home eh”.   
“Yes shall we see if Bernie wants some getting”.   
“If CQC has gone yes”. 

 

“Bye thank you” Bernie said as she was letting someone out. “Hello you two you going home”.  
“Yes we're going to chippy for tea do you want some”. Ellie said as she took Bernie’s hand in hers.   
“Defo I am all done here let me just lock up my office I will be two mins”. Right am ready”.   
“Do you want to leave your car here and i will drop you off in the morning”.  
“Are you sure you don’t mind”  
“Of course not it’s no problem”.  
“Ok then let’s go get food am famished”.  
“So how did it go with CQC today” Serena asked as they got outside”.  
“Great outstanding yet again”.  
“Well done you” Serena said as she hugged Bernie “I’m so proud of you”  
“Thank you mind you i nearly pee myself laughing, when your mum told them to mind their own business and stop being so nosey”.  
“Eh yes sorry about that she was telling us about it. I can’t believe the difference in her since she has been in there. She practically told us to get lost because she was going to karaoke night”. Serena laughed.  
“Bernie”.  
“Yes Ellie”.  
“You know how you have been spending most of the time at out house lately”.  
“Yes is that a problem”  
“No no problem but why don’t you just move in”.  
“Ellie it’s still early days yet” Serena said.  
“I know that but i think it it would be cool if she moved in”.   
“Ellie that’s enough. Does everyone want fish and chips”.  
“Yes please” they both said”.  
“Ok i won’t be long” serena said as she got out of the car.

Fish and chips all eaten, Ellie was in bed, Serena and Bernie was on the sofa watching TV.   
“Your very quiet you have hardly said two words since we got back what's up” Serena said as she cuddle up to Bernie.   
“Nothing”.   
“Yes there is I can tell”.   
“It's nothing I'm fine just leave it” Bernie said as she stood up.   
“Where you going”.   
“Home I think I have overstayed my welcome”.   
“What you talking about of course you haven't. Bernie is because of what Ellie said in the car”.   
“It's quite clear you and Ellie want different things”.   
“What's that supposed to mean “.   
“Forget it I'm going home”.   
“You left your car at the home”.  
“I'll book a taxi”. Bernie got her coat from the bottom of stairs and went to open the front door, but Serena stood in front of it  
“Please just tell me what I have done that's so wrong”.   
“I thought everything was going too well but it's obvious you want different things then me”.   
“Like what come on just tell me”.   
“Alright when Ellie said about me moving in you were very quick to shut the conversation down. If you don't want me to move in you should have just said it would be easier all round”.   
“Oh Bernie I do want you to move In. I only tried to shut Ellie up cause I didn't want you to feel pressured that's all” Serena said as she took Bernie’s hands and a led her back through to lounge. “Please sit down you stupid woman”.   
“Watch it Campbell. I'm sorry for being a morngy cow, it's just I thought you didn't want me here”.   
“C’mere I want you here all the time. I want you to be the first person I see when I open my eyes in a morning, and the last person I see before I go to sleep at night” Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s face.   
“I want that too I just want spend my life with you and Ellie. I love you both so much”.   
“We love you too. So erm will you move in with us”.   
“I would love to” Bernie kissed Serena tenderly. The kiss became more passionate, and Bernie laid Serena down on the sofa and crawled on top of her and started kissing your neck and pulse point.   
“Bernie make love to me please” Serena started to pull Bernie’s top over head and then brought her face back down to her for a kiss. Serena then grabbed Bernie’s hand and put it inside of her pajama bottoms.   
“Your a big eager aren't you all in good time” Bernie smirked.   
“Oh Bernie please don't tease me just”.   
“Just what gorgeous”.   
“Just make love to me please I want you inside of me Bernie” Serena said, as she put her hand to where she put it before inside of her pajamas. Bernie laughed and began to stroke Serena's clit”.   
“You feel so good serena”.   
“So do you but please don't tease me bernie”.  
“How about we take this upstairs”. Bernie said.   
“NO way I am not moving till you have made me come” she laughed. Bernie circled Serena's clit with her tongue and plunged 2 fingers inside.   
“Thank god oh yes one more Bernie one more”. Bernie added another finger and Serena began to breath heavily.  
“What was that”.   
“I didn't hear anything please don't stop carry on bernie oh yes just like that right there”. Serena shouted and bernie carried on at with the rhythm. Serena screamed as something came through the bay window.   
“What the fuck Serena be careful” Bernie said as Serena stepped closer to the brick.   
“Stay there I will see of I can see anyone” Bernie said as she walked out the lounge and went to look outside.  
“BE CAREFUL”Serena shouted.   
“I can't see anyone, I will call the police you go upstairs and make sure Ellie is OK”  
“Alright” Serena poked her head around Ellie’s bedroom door she fast asleep and oblivious to what was Happening downstairs. “Ellie is fast asleep. What did tge police say”.   
“They are sending someone round as soon as they can”.   
“Bernie look there's a piece of paper attached to the brick”.   
“Leave it don't touch it Serena there could be fingerprints on it. Who would do this”.   
“Harriet would”.


	14. Please look after her

“Harriet would”.   
“Surely she wouldn't do this Ellie could have been in here”.   
“Bernie she doesn't give a shit about Ellie she won't stop at anything till she gets wants she wants and that's me”.   
“Well she isn't going to get you is she”. Bernie said as there was a knock at the door. “That will be the police I'll go.   
“Miss Wolfe”.   
“Yes”.   
“Im PC Woodhouse and this PC Green”.  
“Please come through”.  
“You haven't touch it have you”.   
“NO there is a piece of paper wrapped around the brick but we haven't touched it.   
“Do you have any idea who might do this”.   
“Yes I have and if you lot had done your job right then she would still be in prison” Serena said as she paced the room”.   
“Serena come and sit down and calm down please”. Bernie said as she took Serena's hand.   
“The PC Woodhouse put gloves on and took the paper off the brick”.  
“What does it say” Serena said.   
“Next time it will be more than a brick Serena”.   
“I told you it was her didn't I. You lot shouldn't have let her out she kidnap her own daughter and you let her out on bail what are you stupid”.  
“Serena calm down”.   
“I can't I'm so scared bernie she isn't going to stop till she kills one of us and I know that person is going to be me”.   
“Serena we will put a call out for her, if it is her that's done this then she is in breach of her bail conditions so she will be sent to prison”.   
“Then get out there and find her for God's sake”.   
“I will call this in and get someone out to come and board your window up”.   
Serena put her face into bernie neck and started to cry.   
“It's OK they will find her”.   
“What if they don't she will do anything to get to me”.   
“I won't let her get to you serena I will keep you safe I promise”.   
“You can't be with me 24 hours a day though can you”.   
“Yes if that's what it takes to keep you and Ellie safe”. Serena wrapped her arms around and bernie and pulled her close.   
“I love you so much” she whispered.   
“I love you too serena I won't let anything happen to you I promise”.   
“Sorry to interrupt we have got cars out looking for her and someone will be along shortly to board up the window”.   
“Can we clean the mess up now”.   
“Yes I have got the brick and I will take it with me I will keep you informed. We will see ourselves out”.   
“I will get start and clean this lot up then” Bernie said as she stood up and went through to the kitchen. Serena picked up her phone as it went off. 

Harriet   
I bet you thought you had heard the last from me didn't you. 

“Bernie read this”. Serena said as Bernie came back into the lounge,  
“Answer her back”. 

Serena  
What do you want 

Harriet   
You 

Serena   
You can't have me

Harriet  
I can and I will

Serena  
Please Harriet please stop this

Harriet   
I will when I get you back

“She isn't going to stop Bernie there is only one I can do”.   
“What's that”.   
“I will have to go back to her won’t i”.   
“NO NO Serena there is no way i will let you go back to her”.  
“It’s the only way she is going to stop this” Serena sobbed. Bernie stood up and put her coat on.  
“Where you going” .  
“I’m going to go find her”.  
“No please don’t she might hurt you”. Serena said as she grabbed hold of Bernie.  
“There is only one person who is going to hurt and it won’t be me” Bernie kissed Serena and grabbed her car keys.  
“I can’t let you this if you loved me you would stay here with me”.  
“I am doing this because i love you, i just want this over with sweetheart”.  
“And you think i don’t. but this isn’t the way darling please don’t go after her. I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you. I can’t lose you” Serena dropped down to the floor and sobbed.  
“Alright Alright” Bernie said as she got down and wrapped her arms around Serena.

 

“Mum wake up” Ellie said as she came down the next morning to find Serena and Bernie asleep cuddled up on the sofa. “What’s happened to the window”.  
“Someone thought it would be fun to put a brick a through it” Serena groaned as she sat up.  
“Who”.  
“I think i will go put the kettle on”. Bernie said.  
“Mum talk to me who had done this”.  
“Harriet”.  
“What i thought she was in prison”.  
“No they let her out on bail”.  
“And you didn’t think to tell me”.  
“I didn’t want you to worry”.  
“Well i’m worried now”.  
“The police are looking for her am sure they will find her. But till they do we all have to stick together .So i am going to ring school and tell them you won’t be going in ok”.  
“OK”.  
“Listen why don’t i ring mum and see if we can go stay with her and Louisa for a bit”.Bernie said as she came back into the lounge with 3 mugs of tea.   
“Do you think she would mind”.  
“Of course not”.  
“I need to go and see my mum first and tell what's happening she will probably forget but I will know I have told her”.   
“Of course that goes without saying”.   
“Ellie would you like to go to Bernie’s mums for a while”.  
“At least she won’t know where we are there will she”.  
“No sweetheart she won’t” Serena said as she put her arms around Ellie”.  
“Right then that’s that sorted ,what time are they coming to do the window”.  
“About 12 the glazier said”.  
“Right i will tell her we will be there teatime then”  
“Bernie” serena said as she followed her into the kitchen. “Thank you for doing this for us”.  
“I told you last night that i will do anything to keep you and Ellie safe and i meant it” Bernie pulled Serena to her and hugged her tightly.  
“I love you”.   
“I love you too go drink your tea while I ring mum”. Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the head.   
“Mum why is mumma doing this”.   
“Because she wants to hurt me Ellie”.   
“Why does she want to hurt you”.   
“She wants us to get back together that's why”.   
“But your with Bernie now she knows that”.   
“That's not going to stop her if you have drunk your tea go and pack some stuff up”.   
“OK” Ellie walked to the door and turned back round. “Mum”.  
“Yes sweetheart”.   
“Your the best mum I could have wished for”.   
“And you are the best daughter I love you more than anything in the world”.   
“Ditto mum I better go and pack”. 

Harriet   
Morning gorgeous you missing me

Serena   
NO. 

Harriet   
Now Now no need to be like that. 

Serena   
LEAVE US ALONE. 

Harriet   
NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO HA HA HA HA. 

Serena   
You a need help. 

Harriet   
No I just need you. 

“Where Ellie I was going to make her some breakfast”.   
“Gone to pack some things for later. Did you ring your mum is it OK to go”.   
“Yes no probs”.   
“We will have to go shopping on the way down there and get her some flowers or something”.  
“Ok if that's what you want to do”.   
“It is look she has just sent me these messages”.   
“The sooner we get out of here and to mums the better”.   
“Why don't you go pack some stuff together as well. While I make us all some breakfast eh”.   
“You sure”.   
“Yes go on bacon sandwiches all round”.   
“Ellie won't say no to that. I won't be long”. 

 

A few hours after the window was all fixed and they were on there way to see Adrienne.   
“I thought you were having a couple of weeks off” Adele the deputy manager said as they walked into the home.   
“I am we have just come to see Adrienne”.   
“she is in her room I think”.   
“OK thanks. Serena are you sure about this telling Adrienne everything”.   
“She has a right to know where we are I need to do this darling”.   
“Ok”.   
“Hi mum are you ok”. Serena said as her and Bernie walked In hand in hand with Ellie following behind.   
“Yes love am fine hang on a minute you two are holding hands are you together”.   
“Yes mum we are but there is something I need to tell you”.   
“Well go on then out with it”.   
“MUM we have to go away for a bit”.   
“Why”.   
“Because of Harriet”.   
“What's that nutter up to now”.   
“She is making our lives a misery she kidnap Ellie the other week and last night she put a brick through are window she won't stop till one off us gets hurt “.   
“I said that woman was trouble when you met her didn't I but you wouldn't listen would you. Why didn't you tell me about Ellie when it happened”.   
“I didn't want to worry you”.   
“You should have told me. I don't want her to hurt you or Ellie your my girls”. Adrienne said as she stroked Serena's face.   
“That's why we have to go away we are going to stay at Bernie’s mum house for a bit while the police catch her mum”.   
“So I won't see you both for a bit”.   
“NO am sorry but I have to keep Ellie safe you understand don't you”.   
“Of course I do”.   
“Mum we have to go now before it gets dark” Serena gave Adrienne a hug”  
“I love you”. Serena said.   
“I love you too my darling take care” Adrienne gave Ellie a hug and took Bernie’s hand in hers. “ Please look after her and won't you they are all I have got”.   
“I will Adrienne I won't let anything happen to them I promise.


	15. Don't scream

“Hello come in you 3” Agnes said as they arrived at Bernie mums.   
“Mum this is Serena's daughter Ellie. Ellie this is my mum Agnes and her wife Louisa”.   
“Hello” Ellie said shyly.  
“Very nice to meet you Ellie. Have you all eaten”.   
“Not for a while no”.   
“Then come through to the kitchen I have got a stew in the slow cooker let's get you something to eat inside of you all”.   
“Thank you for this Agnes I really appreciate it”. Serena said.  
“It's my pleasure you're welcome here anytime”. Agnes said as she took hold of Serena's hand and led her through to the kitchen.  
“So have you heard anything from the police”.   
“NO there useless”.   
“Well you are safe here you can stay here for as long as you need to”.   
“Thanks mum".  
“Right tuck in”.  
“This stew is gorgeous thank you”. Ellie said.   
“Your very welcome Ellie”.   
“Could I have some more please”.   
“Ellie you have had two bowls already”. Serena laughed.  
“Serena leave her she is a growing girl.of course you can I like to see a girl with a good appetite instead of just messing with their food”. 

 

“Has everyone finished”. Louisa said as she started collecting everyone's bowls.   
“Yes thanks look me and Bernie will do the washing up”.   
“I don't think so you 3 go and make yourself comfortable in the lounge go on”.   
“Come on Serena there there is no point trying to argue with her”.   
“OK then come on Ellie”.   
“I want to stay in here and to talk to Agnes and Louisa”.   
“Is that alright with you two”.   
“Of course it is”. Agnes said. 

 

“Are you alright” Bernie said as they sat on the sofa with their arms around each other.   
“I'm OK I just hope the police hurry up and find her”.   
“ Am sure they will”.   
“Thank you for staying with me you didn't sign up for all this did you”.   
“Yes I did. I signed up for everything that involves you and Ellie”.  
“I would understand it if you decided that it's all too much, and you didn't want be with me anymore”.   
“That's not going to happen. I'm not going anywhere. We are in this together Serena”.   
“Thank you I don't think I could have coped if it wasn't for you”. Bernie hugged Serena tighter and and began to stroke her hair.   
“I will always be here for you and Ellie you both mean the world to me”.   
“And you mean the world to us too” Serena yawned.   
“Sorry am I keep you awake”.   
“No I'm just tired”.  
“Then shut your eyes for a bit I am right here. Ellie is in the kitchen go to sleep for a bit".  
“Am alright I won't sleep tonight if I sleep now" .

 

“So Ellie Bernie tells me you have got your exams coming up" Louisa said as she put a drink of tea in front of Ellie.  
“Yeah not till next year but it's coming up fast. Bernie has been helping me with my coursework".  
“ You get on well our Bernie".  
“Yes she's great and she makes my mum so happy. I just wish momma would just leave mum alone. Ellie cried. “Mum will never go back to her after the way she treated her".   
“Come here it's alright she won't find your mum here” Agnes said as she gave Ellie a hug.   
“I can't lose my mum I can't” Ellie sobbed into Agnes's neck.  
“Oh baby it's going to be alright come here” Serena said as she walked into the kitchen and bent down at the side of Ellie and hugged her tightly.   
“I love you so much mum”.   
“I love you too and your not going lose me I promise.   
Well not till I am old and decrepit anyway”. Serena planted kisses all over Ellie's face whilst whispering I love you repeatedly.  
Agnes and Louisa looked at each other with tears in their eyes at the love the mum and daughter have for each other.  
“Are you alright” Louisa said as she put her arm around Agnes.   
“Am fine I just” Agnes ran out of the kitchen and into the garden.   
“What's wrong with Agnes”, Ellie sniffed.   
“She’s just a bit emotional that's all I will go check on her. Aggie talk to me”.   
“I'm sorry I just I wish I could have been that close with Bernie when she was ellie’s age. I should have taken her with me when I left her dad”.   
“You tried remember her wouldn't let you”.   
“I should have fought harder for her”.   
“Do you regret leaving David for me”.   
“NO NO” Agnes put her arms around Louisa’s waist. “I wanted to be with you I still do”.   
“Mum are you alright Serena said you was upset”. Bernie said as she came into the garden.   
“Am fine darling come and give your old mum a hug”. Bernie went up to Agnes and gave a big hug. “I love you so much, no matter how old you are you will always be my little girl you know that don't you”.   
“I know mum i love you too”. 

Later that night everyone was sat in the lounge watching TV.   
“Bernie” Serena whispered.   
“Yes”.  
“Can I have one of your cigarettes please”.   
“Of course you can do you want me to come outside with you”.   
“No it's OK you stay here and watch the film I'll be alright”.   
Serena went outside in the garden and lit up the cigarette. She began to walk around the garden it was a nice night. Serena heard a noise she stopped dead. She looked around but couldn't see anything, then she felt something cold against her neck and she felt her body go stiff.   
“Don't even think about screaming Serena or i will kill you”.


	16. I have to do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Some people might find this chapter upsetting

“Did you really think I wouldn't find you eh”. Harriet snarled. Serena nodded her head as tears rolled down he cheek.   
“You should have reminded Ellie to turn off her location on Snapchat then shouldn't you. That's the trouble the kid is useless we should never have had her”.   
“How can you say that our daughter is perfect” Serena said quietly.   
“Did I tell you could speak did i”. Serena shook her head. “Well shut up then unless you want me to use this knife. Your never going to see your precious Ellie or Bernie again.   
Harriet put a hand on Serena mouth and dropped a piece of paper on floor. Harriet dragged Serena to the car and buggled her into the back seat.   
“Your mine Serena no one is going to find you now”. Harriet laughed. Serena sat shaking in the back of car while Harriet sang along to the radio as normal as anything.   
“Harriet let me go please” Serena sobbed.   
“Be quite, I need to think”.   
“What do you think you are going to achieve by doing this”.   
“I have achieved all I want I have got you and I am never letting you go”.   
“Bernie will find me”.   
“I don't want to hear that woman's name she took you away from me”.   
“NO she didn't you blew it with me when you took that slapper into the pub toilets”.   
“WILL YOU SHUT UP” Harriet shouted as she stop the car and got out. She open the back door and grabbed Serena by the collar. “Shut Up or I swear I will kill you”  
“NO I won't if I can't see my Ellie or Bernie again I would rather be dead so just stop with the threats and just get on with it”. Serena said as her breathing became heavy.   
“Don't tempt me Serena”. Harriet took the knife out of pocket and put it to Serena's throat.   
“Just do it I would rather die then spend my life with you”Serena cried as she moved her neck so the blade was closer to her neck.  
Hattiet slammed the car door shut and got back back into the driving seat and carried on. 

 

“Serena is a long time outside I will go see if she alright” Bernie said as she stood up and left the lounge. “Serena Serena where are you” Bernie looked on the ground and saw the piece of paper she pick it up and read it. 

Bernie  
Don't bother looking for Serena. I have got her and you will never see again,except maybe in the Chapel of rest. If I can't have her no one can especially not you. You are welcome to Ellie she is nothing but a pain anyway. Harriet   
“No please no” Bernie cried. She ran into the house and screamed SERENA”.   
“Bernie what's up” Louisa said.   
“It's Serena she's gone Harriet has got her I found this on the lawn. Oh my god what we going to do”.  
“I am going to ring the police” Louisa said.   
“Oh mum where is she where's my Serena”.   
“Bernie where's mum”. Ellie said as she came into the kitchen.   
“Come here sweetheart am so sorry Harriet has got her”.   
“NO you promised we would be safe here”. Ellie said as she ran to Agnes for comfort.   
“I thought we would be I'm sorry darling”.   
“Ellie we will find your mum Louisa has gone to call the police”. Anges said as she held Ellie close as she sobbed.   
“The police are coming ASAP”.   
“Bernie let's just get in your car and go and look for mum ourselves please”.   
“I will go you stay here with mum and Lou darling”.   
“NO I am coming with you we can keep each other safe”.   
“OK go get your shoes and coat on then hurry”.   
“Ok”.   
“Leave the note here so we can show the police” Agnes said.   
“I'm ready come on let's go and find my mum”.   
“You two be careful won't you”. Agnes said.   
“We will see you soon”. Ellie said as she gave Agnes and Louisa a hug. 

 

“Do not make a sound”Harriet said as she opened the car door to let Serena out. Serena didn't have a clue where she was, she looked around and saw what looked liked a ordinary street with rows of terrace houses.   
“Get in there” Harriet said as she pushed Serena onto a sofa.   
“Where are we. Whose house is this Harriet”.  
“A friend of a friend now sit there and shut up for God's sake. I need a drink do you want one”.   
“Please”.   
“Don't even think about doing a runner all the doors and windows are locked”.   
Harriet went into the kitchen and poured her and Serena a glass of wine. She took a tablet out of her pocket and put the contents into one of the drinks.   
“There you go it's your favourite Shiraz”.   
“Thank you”.   
Harriet sat at the side of Serena on the sofa and put her hand on Serena's leg, Serena knocked her hand away. “This is nice isn't it just like old times, just me and you chillin on the sofa like we used to when you had put the brat to bed”.   
“Don't talk about Ellie like that she is a good kid”.   
“Ellie could never do anything wrong in your eyes could she. She has always been a spoilt brat”.   
“STOP IT STOP TALKING ABOUT MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT SHE IS WORTH TEN OF YOU” Serena shouted as she started lashing out and hitting Harriet. Harriet grabbed Serena's hands and tied them behind her back.  
“That will stop you here now drink the rest of this” She said as she lifted Serena's glass up and put it to her mouth.   
“I hate you I don't know what I ever saw in you”.   
“Yes you do you couldn't keep your hands off me when we first met. I lost count how many times we had sex the night I first met you. You couldn't get enough of me”.   
“I was pissed as I seem to recall”.   
“We both were but it didn't stop us making love all night long did it”.   
“I wish I had never met you. I wished I had met Bernie years ago and had Ellie with her and not you”.   
“Are you deaf I said I didn't want that woman's name mentioned”.   
“I love her Harriet”.   
“More then you loved me? . Serena nodded.   
“Say it I want you to say you love her more then you loved me”.   
“I love her more than I ever loved you” Serena said as she started to cry.   
“Bullshit I don't believe you. When we got back together last month you told me you loved me and you couldn't help yourself around me. What's changed?   
“Me I've changed I know what I want know and that's Bernie.Please Harriet please let me go Serena sobbed.   
“I'll do you deal right”.   
“What deals that?  
“You have sex with me one more time then I will let you go”.   
“You haven't got a fucking cat in hells chance of me having sex with you ever again”.   
“Looks like your staying with me then. Here drink up and let's get some kip” Harriet put the glass back up to Serena's lips so she could drink the rest of the wine.   
“I need the loo”.   
“Come on then it's just at the top of the stairs”.   
As serena stood up she began to feel faint and dizzy.   
“Are you alright”.   
“Yes I just feel dizzy that's all it must be the wine”.   
“Bloody hell Serena you used to be able to drink a whole bottle and still be sober. When did you become such a shandy pants”.   
“Ha ha you should be on the stage you sweeping it, now can I go to the loo please”.   
“Yes come on then we can go to bed”  
As they got upstairs Serena turned round to look at Harriet.   
“Go on then the toilet is there”.   
“How am I supposed to have a piss with my hands tied behind me back”.   
“OK but don't try anything stupid alright”.   
“I won't just hurry up and untie me before I wet myself”.   
Serena went into the toilet and sat on the loo. She looked around the room at pictures on the wall. All the pictures were blurred. She rubbed her eyes and looked again but they were still blurred. When she stood up she had to hold onto the sink to steady herself. What's happening to me she thought to herself.   
“Have you done yet”. Harriet said as she banged on the door.   
“Yes” Serena slurred as she open the door and wobbled out.   
“Come on let's get you on a bed eh” Harriet said as she took Serena by the waist and led her to a bedroom. Once they got into the bedroom she laid Serena on the bed. The room started to spin instantly making Serena feel sick.   
“Get some sleep now I think that wine has gone to your head”.   
“I feel sick have you got a bowl or something” Serena gippt.   
“I will go get you one”. When Harriet left the bedroom Serena sat up to see if it would stop the room from spinning but she just felt dizzy instead. What's the hell is wrong with me she thought, as she put her head in her hands and gippt again.   
“There you be sick in here not on floor”. Serena vomited as soon as the bowl was put in front of her.  
“Better now” Harriet said as she wiped Serena's mouth with a tissue. Serena grabbed her hand and took the tissue off her.   
“Yes thank you I need to lie down I think”. Harriet laid down beside Serena and out her arms around her waist. Serena didn't seem to care anymore she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.   
Serena soon drifted off into a deep sleep. Harriet moved closer to Serena and wrapped her arm around her tighter.   
“I'm so sorry I have to do this to you”.she said quietly. But I can't live without you. I love you so much Serena I always have and I always will. Harriet leant forward and pecked Serena on the cheek.   
“I have missed you so much the feel of your soft skin against mine. Harriet pulled Serena's phone out of her pocket and got closer still to Serena while she took a picture of them both in bed. She sent the picture to Bernie and wrote. It didn't take me long to get her into bed did it. She is still as good as she always was. She couldn't get enough of me. She was soon putting my hand down her knickers. 

 

“Were not going to find her are we”. Ellie said as Bernie stopped the car to look at her phone. When she open the message and saw the picture tears welled up in her eyes.   
“Bernie are you listening to me”.   
“Yes yes look it's late I think we should we go home and try again in the morning.   
“NO I have to find my mum” Ellie cried.   
“Ellie look at me, first thing in the morning we will come back out I promise. I will find your mum if It's the last thing I do”.


	17. Help her please

“If you have touched her or if you hurt one hair on her head I will kill you. I will find you Harriet I promise you that. Bernie texted before she set off back home.   
“Who is that”.   
“Oh nobody let's get back home”. 

2 days later

“ELLIE, BERNIE” Serena shouted as she sat upright.   
“Ssh is alright lay back down and go back to sleep” Harriet said as she tried to pulled Serena back down and put her arms around her.   
“Am thirsty have you got any water”.   
“Yes there I have put a bottle at the side of your bed”.   
Serena took the bottle and took a big swig of the water.   
“Is that better sweetheart”. Harriet said as she reached out to hold Serena's hand.   
“I'm not your sweetheart and don't touch me. I don't want you to touch me again” Serena slurred.  
“Alright calm down and lay back down its still dark outside”.   
Serena laid back down her head felt heavy and fuzzy. Bernie where are you please come and find me. I want to be with you and Ellie she thought as she laid back down and closed her eyes. 

 

“How are you today” Agnes asked when Bernie walked into kitchen.   
“Never been better the woman I love is God knows where with a complete psycho who could be doing anything to her. How do you think I feel” Bernie snapped.   
“Sorry that was a stupid question”.   
“No mum I'm sorry I shouldn't have spoke to you like that. It's just i miss her so much these 2 days feel like a lifetime” Bernie cried.   
“I know you do the police are out there looking for her. I'm sure they will find her safe and well. Agnes said as she hugged Bernie.   
“She's not messing around mum. Look at what she sent me the other night”.   
“Bloody hell you don't actually believe that do you. Serena wouldn't let her touch surely”.   
“She does look pretty comfy laid there with her”.   
“Bernie even I can see that photo is a set up. Serena wouldn't do that to you she loves you I can tell just by the way she looks at you”.   
“I know, Oh God mum what if Harriet has forced herself on Serena if she has i”.   
“Now stop that I know Harriet’s a bit unhinged but even I don't think she would sink that low”.   
“I wouldn't put anything past her”.   
“Ssh Ellie is coming. Hi sweetie are you hungry” Agnes said as she went up to Ellie and put her arms around her.   
“A little can I have a cup of tea please”.  
“Of course you can do you want some toast with it”.   
“Yes please. Thank you for letting me sleep with you again last night Bernie” Ellie whispered. “I just didn't want to be on my own”.   
“It's alright darling” Bernie said as she kissed Ellie on the head.   
“Can we go back out to find mum again when we have Breakfast”.   
“I am I want you to stay here today with mum and Lou”.  
“No I want to come with you to help find mum please Bernie”.   
“NO you have been with me the last 2 days you are staying here now I better get going. See you later”. Bernie said as she walked out the kitchen and out the front door.   
“Why wouldn't she let me go with her”.   
“I think she just needs to go by herself today darling”. 

 

“Serena wake up”.   
“What's happening”.   
“I have made you some breakfast come on sit up”.   
“I feel like I have been hit by a sledgehammer”.   
“This will make you feel better” Harriet said as she handed Serena a bacon sandwich and a cup of tea.   
“Thanks. Serena took a bite out of sandwich and began to feel sick again.   
“What's up”.   
“I don't feel well at all. I think I need to go to hospital Harriet”.   
“Don't be silly you're just hungry, you have hardly eaten anything for days that's all eat up”.  
“I'm not hungry I feel funny. Harriet what's happening to me”. Serena cried.  
“Drink you tea then”.   
“Harriet please just let me go home now. I need to be with my family”.   
“I'm your family now” Harriet snapped as she grabbed Serena's face. “You are never going to see Bernie or Ellie again so the quicker you face that fact the Better. Now come on let's go downstairs”.   
Serena tried to get up off the bed but her legs felt like jelly.   
She tried to take a step but she felt dizzy and flopped back down on bed. Harriet watched on smirking.   
“I can't please Harriet I need help”.   
“I will help you I am all you need now. Here drink the rest of your tea”.   
Serena drunk the tea with shaking hands, and her eyes starting going blurred again. She felt like her body didn't belong to her. Serena couldn't keep her eyes open as she closed her eyes again and fell asleep.   
A few hours later Harriet came back upstairs and looked at Serena all the colour had drained from her face. She went up to her and picked her arm up but it flopped back down.  
“Serena Serena wake up please, oh God I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you I love you Serena please wake up. Shit shit shit” Harriet said paced the room. She picked up Serena phone took a picture of her and sent it to Bernie. 

Am sorry I never meant to hurt her but she won't wake up I think she is dying please help her. She is at 37 Kings road the door will be open. Please help her Bernie. I know you probably don't believe this but I do love her.   
Harriet put the phone on the bed and leant over and kissed Serena on the cheek.   
“I'm sorry beautiful Bernie is coming for you so I better get out of here. Harriet took one last look at Serena and walked away. 

Bernie stopped the car and looked at her phone. When she saw the picture of her darling Serena she felt sick to the stomach. Oh God she's killed her she thought. Bernie turned the car round. She rang a ambulance and told then to go to the address that Harriet had sent her. Bernie put her foot down and drove to the address. Please god please don't let her die I need her Bernie prayed. 

 

SERENA SERENA” she shouted as she got into the house. Bernie ran up the stairs and into a bedroom and found Serena unconscious on the bed.   
“Is alright sweetheart i’m here it's going to be alright now the ambulance is on its way”. Bernie said as she went over to Serena and held her close to her. Her body was limp and was quite cold. Bernie wrapped a blanket over her that was on the bed.   
“Don't leave me Serena I love you so much”.   
“HELLO”  
“WE ARE UPSTAIRS HURRY UP PLEASE”.   
“What’s her name” the ambulance man said.  
“Eh Serena”  
“How old is she”  
“She’s 36 please just help her” Bernie cried.  
“Serena can you hear me”  
“Do you think she has taken something” the other ambulance man.  
“Looks like a overdose to me”  
“No no she wouldn’t take anything her ex who took her must have given it to her”.  
“Her pulse is very faint we need to get her straight to the hospital”.  
“How is she” a policewoman said as she stood at the bedroom door.   
“All of a sudden you lot are showing concern. Well you're too late now look at her what the hell where you doing you were supposed to find her safe. You better find Harriet before i do”. Bernie shouted.  
“We will find her i promise” the policewomen said.  
“We really need to get going”  
“Can I go with her in the ambulance”.   
“Of course you can come on”.   
The ambulance men put Serena in the back of the ambulance and got her comfortable. Bernie got in and held Serena's hand.   
“How long have you and Serena bring together” the ambulance man said.   
“About 5 weeks”.   
“5 weeks I was expecting you to years”.   
“NO I fell in love with her the first second I saw her I just knew she was the one for me. I can't lose her I can't”.   
“We will do all we can for her”. 

When they arrived at the hospital they took Serena straight to resus. Bernie paced the reception area. I need a cig she thought to herself.   
“Bernie where's mum” Ellie said as she ran and out her arms her.   
“They are sorting her out now”.   
“I want to see her”  
“We can't go in there let them do their job darling”.  
“They won't let her die will they”.   
“They are doing their best”.   
“Let's go inside Ellie and see if anyone can tell us anything” Lou said.   
“OK”.   
“Thanks lou” Bernie said. “Mum what am I going to do if I lose her”.   
“Your not going to lose her, if there is one thing I have learnt about Serena its that she is a fighter”.   
“Oh mum will happen to Ellie if Serena doesn't make”.   
“Bernie stop thinking like that”.  
“I won't let anyone take her away from me mum I love that kids to bits”.   
“I know you do darling”.   
“We should get back inside”. 

 

“What's taking so long”.   
“No news is good news darling”.   
“Mum won't leave us Bernie” Ellie said as she put her arms around her.   
“Hi Miss wolfe”.the doctor said as she came into the room.   
“How is she”.   
“We found high levels of drugs in Serena's blood results. We have had to pump her stomach”.   
“She is going to be OK thought isn't she”.Ellie said.   
“She's going to be fine she is awake and is asking for Bernie and Ellie”.   
“We can go see her”. Bernie said.   
“Of course follow me”. 

“There is some people here to see you Serena”.   
“Mum”  
“Ellie” Serena said as she stretched out her arms and held Ellie close. “I have missed you so much baby”.   
“I have missed you too mum”. Serena looked and Bernie and saw the tears rolling down her face.   
“Oh Bernie come here”.   
“I have never been so scared in my entire life I thought I was never going to see you again”. Bernie said as she clung onto Serena.   
“You don't get rid of me that easy” Serena took Bernie’s face onto her hands “I love you so very much”.   
“I love you too I want to spend the rest of my life with you”.   
“So do I. 

Ellie and Bernie had been sat with Serena for about 30 minutes when Serena seemed miles away  
“Earth to Serena are you alright”.   
“Eh yes Bernie you couldn't get me a coffee could you”.   
“Yes course do you want anything Ellie”.   
“NO am fine thanks”.   
“OK I won't be long”.   
“Ellie can I ask you something”.   
“Course what's up”.   
“What do you really think of Bernie and tell me honestly”.   
“Honestly I think she's great. When you were missing she let me sleep with her, cause I didn't want to be on my own incase momma came for me too. I love Bernie to bits mum”.   
“Good am glad cause I was wondering how you would feel about Bernie adopting you and being one of your legal guardian's”.   
“I would love that mum”.   
“So would I”.  
“There you go one coffee strong and hot just as you like it” Bernie said as she came back into the room”  
“Thank you darling”.   
“I am going to go see if Anges and Louisa is alright” Ellie said”.   
“OK my love”.   
“She's a great kid” Bernie said.   
“Am erm am glad you think she is cause there is something I want to ask you”.   
“What's that”.   
“I want you to adopt Ellie then I know that if anything happens to me then I know she will be taken care of. Bernie say something please”. Serena said as Bernie went quiet.   
“I'm sorry you have knocked me for six. Does Ellie know about this”.   
“Yes and she thinks it's a great idea. You don't have to answer right away I know it's a big step” Serena was cut off by Bernie’s lips on hers.   
“I would love to”.   
“Really”.   
“Yes really I would love to be Ellie’s mum with you. I love you both so much”.   
“We love you too”.


	18. Sorry

“Hi sweetie how's your mum" Agnes said as Ellie walked into the relatives room.  
“She's going to be fine. I have got something exciting to tell you".  
“And what's that" Agnes said as she held Ellie's hand.  
“Mum is going to ask Bernie if she will adopt me".  
“Wow really".  
“Yes do you not like the idea”.  
“Oh darling it's not that I was just wondering what Harriet would think about it. Your mum and Bernie would need her permission first".  
“She doesn't care about me”.  
“But at the end of the day she is still your momma you are biologically hers as well as your mum's".  
“Don't I get a say in it”.  
“Ellie are you going to come and say bye to mum she is getting tired” Bernie said as she came into the room.  
“Yeah”. Ellie said quietly as she walk out.  
“What's up with her". Bernie said as Agnes out her head down.

 

“Bye mum see you tomorrow”  
“Bye my darling girl. Be good for Bernie, Agnes and Lou won't you”.  
“I will. Mum does Bernie want to adopt me”.  
“She does”,Serena said as she rubbed noses with Ellie.  
“Will momma let her though”.  
“I hope so, hopefully she will be in prison soon and we'll never have to see her again”.  
“I don't want to see again I want Bernie to be momma not her. I hate her mum".  
“So do I,see you tomorrow sweetheart. I love you".  
“I love you too bye mum". Ellie gave Serena a hug and went outside.  
“Are you sure you don't want me stay here with you tonight” Bernie said.  
“No you go home and get a good night's sleep I'm fine there is a copper outside the room I'm perfectly safe".  
“I don't want to leave you" Bernie cried.  
“It's over now they will find her. You go home and have a nice relaxing soak in the bath and get a good night's sleep and with no Ellie in bed with you”.  
“She's OK she just missed you we both did”.  
“I missed you both too so much I never want to be without either of you again”.  
“Your not gonna be. Right if you won't let me stay I will go. I will see you tomorrow. Bernie said as she kissed Serena lovingly. Love you”.  
“Love you too now go on get yourself home”.  
“Bye”.  
“Bye”. Bernie blew Serena a kiss as she walked out the door.  
Serena laid herself down and drifted off to sleep smiling at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Bernie.  
Serena had been asleep for a few hours when she found she was struggling to breath. She opened her eyes and saw a dark figure standing over her bed with there hand over Serena's mouth. She tried to scream but nothing would come out.  
“Don't scream Serena I haven't come to hurt you. I have just come to say goodbye”. Harriet said.  
“How did you get in here there is a policeman outside”.  
“I put a little something on a hanky to knock him out I haven't got long before he wakes up”.  
“Just go away and leave me alone please”.  
“I had to come to make sure you were alright. When I couldn't wake you up I thought you was dead”.  
“Well as you can see I'm not so fuck off”.  
“Have you any idea what I have been going through I thought I had killed the only person I have ever loved”.  
“NO NO I loved you. I loved you so much.I would have done anything for you. You never loved me I was just convenient for you”.  
“NO I loved you Serena. I had a bloody kid with you to make you happy all I ever wanted to do was make you happy”.  
“And now you just make me miserable and scared”.  
“I'm so sorry I scared you”.  
“I have never ever felt scared of you before” Serena said as she started to cry “You.. You used to make me feel so safe and now I am petrified of you.”  
“That's the last thing I wanted I don't know what's happening to me Serena. I just wanted to show you how much I love you”.  
“You have got a funny way of showing it” Serena said as she took a step closer to Harriet.  
“I will give myself up to police”.  
“You need help Harriet”.  
“I know”. Harriet said as took Serena's hand in hers. I never meant to hurt you please believe me Serena” Harriet cried as she clung onto Serena's nightie.  
“I know it's alright promise me you will get help” Serena said as she hugged Harriet.  
“I will I promise” Harriet sniffed. Harriet looked up at Serena with tears rolling down her face, they both looked at each other and smiled. Harriet moved forward and tried to kiss Serena.  
“What the hell do you think you are doing” Serena said as she stood and paced the room.  
“I'm sorry I thought it was what you wanted oh god I have got this so wrong haven't I”.  
“Just a bit yes”  
“Harriet Simmons I am arresting you on suspicion of kidnap and attempted murder. You do not have to say anything but anything you do say will be given in evidence. Your nicked darling” the copper said.  
“I love you”.  
“Wait a minute” Serena said “if you love me as much as you say do you will you do something for me”.  
“Anything”.  
“Give up all your rights to Ellie. I want Bernie to adopt her and Ellie wants that too”.  
“OK just send me the details. Goodbye Serena have a nice life”.  
“Bye”. Serena laid on the bed and cried herself to sleep. 

 

“What the hell happened last night” Bernie said as she barged into the room.  
“Morning to you too”.  
“Tell me what happened Sweetheart. Did she hurt you again”.  
“NO she just came to goodbye that's all. She needs help Bernie not prison”.  
“Serena she needs to be locked up for what she has done to you and Ellie the woman is nuts”.  
“I am thinking of dropping the charges”.


	19. Do you still love her

“Why would you do that she needs locking up”.   
“NO Bernie she needs specialist help and she won't get that in prison will she”.   
“Why are you talking like this”  
“I just think she would be better in hospital than in prison”.   
“Anyone would think you didn't want to get rid of her”.   
“Of course I do oh you're not listening to me” Serena shouted.   
“Anyone would think you were still in love with her”.   
“Don't be stupid” Serena said as she looked away from Bernie.   
“You are aren't you. You still love her”.   
“Yes I do” Serena cried. “but not in the way you're thinking. She is the mother of my child I will always love her, but I am not in love with her. I'm in love with you” Serena said as she walked up to Bernie and stroked her face.   
“Do you want to be with her”.   
“NO I don't I want to be with you. For the rest of my life”.   
“I don't believe you Serena”.   
“How can you say that I would never lie to you”.   
“Prove it to me then don't drop the charges”. Serena walked up to Bernie and put her arms around her waist and lent forward and kissed her  
“I am totally and utterly in love with you Bernie Wolfe. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. So if it's what you want I won't drop the charges alright”.   
“Thank you. I love you so so much, you and Ellie are the best things that have ever happened to me you know that don't you”.  
“Yes because I feel the same about you. Harriet said that you can adopt Ellie too”.   
“Really I can be her mother”.   
“Yes yes you can if you still want to that is”.   
“Oh Serena of course I want to this is brilliant”. Bernie said as she threw her arms around her.   
“Morning Serena how are you feeling today” the doctor said.   
“Fine I just want to go home”.   
“You don't feel sick or dizzy”.   
“NO I feel fine I just want to be with my family”. Serena said as she held Bernie’s hand.   
“OK then i will go get the discharge forms”.   
“Thank god for that” Bernie said.  
“Bernie when we get back to your mums do you mind if we just pack up and go home”.  
“Of course but why”.   
“I know this will probably make me sound like a kid but I want my mum”. Serena cried.   
“Hey come here it's alright. It's all over now. If you want to go home then we will go home. I will do whatever you want to do”.   
“Thank you. I better get showered and dressed then”. Serena said as she got her wash stuff and clothes and went into the bathroom. Bernie sat in the chair and breathed a shy of relief. 

 

“Mum your back” Ellie said as she ran to Serena when they got through the front door.   
“Hello my darling”.   
“Don't ever leave me again mum”.   
“I won't sweetheart I promise. We are going home today so why don't you go and pack your things up”.   
“Oh can't we stay a bit longer I like it here”.   
“We can come and see Agnes and Louisa again or they can come and see us. but we need to go home alright”.   
“Alright”.   
“Come on Ellie I will come up and help you” Agnes said.   
“Why do we have go home” Ellie said as they got in the bedroom.   
“Maybe your mum just wants things to get back normal again”.   
“I will miss you and Lou though”.   
“Oh my sweet we will miss you too,but you can come and see us whenever you want to” Agnes said as she hugged Ellie.  
“Can i ask you something”  
“You can ask me anything”  
“If momma lets Bernie adopt me can i….can i call you and Louisa grandma and nannan. Agnes have i said something wrong” Ellie said as she Agnes started to cry.  
“No love you haven't, i can speak for Lou when i say we would be honoured to be your grandparents. C’mere and give me another hug”,  
Serena stood at the door and watched the exchange between Ellie and Agnes with tears rolling down her face.  
“Can i come in” Serena said as she knocked on the door.  
“Of course mum. Are you alright”.   
“You really do want to stop with Agnes and Lou for a bit longer don't you”.   
“Yes I like it here”.   
“Well if it's OK with Agnes and Lou how about we stay for another couple of days and then we have to go and see grandma Addie alright”.   
“Can we Agnes can we stay a but longer please” Ellie said excitedly.   
“Of course you can my darling”.   
“Yes I'm going to tell Lou we are staying”.   
“You have made a young girl very happy there” Agnes said.   
“It's worth it to see her smile again. Thank you for making us feel so welcome here”.   
“Where family now that's what family's do for each other”. Agnes said as she held Serena's hand.   
“I guess so, I better tell Bernie to stop packing”.

 

“Hows Ellie”Bernie said as Serena got into bed that night.   
“Fast asleep, I won't be far behind I don't think”.   
“Come here let's have a cuddle”.   
“Mmm that's nice”.   
“It's sure is good to hold you in my arms again. I thought I was never going to be able do this again” Bernie said as she started to cry.   
“Hey its OK am here am fine”.   
“But it could all have been so different, I let you down”.   
“How”.   
“I promised I would keep you safe and I didn't it's all my fault” Bernie sobbed.   
“It's nobody's fault but Harriet’s now stop talking like that, you could never let me down”. Serena said as she kissed Bernie.  
“I’m never letting you out of my sight again”  
“That’s a bit drastic don’t you think”.  
“Probably” Bernie laughed. Serena snuggled up more to Bernie and put her arm around Bernie’s waist.  
“Serena as much as i am looking forward to adopting Ellie i was wondering how...how you would feel about us having a baby of our own” Bernie stuttered.  
“You want a baby with me” Serena said as she looked up at Bernie.  
“Yes Yes i do but only if that’s what you want too”. Serena took Bernie’s face in her hands and kissed her passionately   
“On one condition”  
“What’s that”.  
“Would you mind if i carried our baby”.  
“Course not i didn’t know if you would want to go through it again”  
“You kidding me i loved being pregnant gives me a chance to eat what i like i’m going to get fat anyway” she laughed.  
“So where going to do this were going to have a baby of our own”.  
“Yes we are”.  
“I love you more than i have ever loved anyone before in my life” Bernie said as she kissed Serena,  
“Me too, me too”.


	20. Can we not stay

"Morning grandma's". Ellie said as she came into to the kitchen and gave Agnes and Louisa a hug.   
"Morning sweetheart do you want some breakfast".   
"Please".   
"How does a bacon sandwich sound".   
"Sounds good. Mum says we are going home today". Ellie said sadly.  
"I know but she has let you stay a few days longer hasn't she. Louisa said as she sat next to Ellie.   
"I guess will you two come and stay with us soon please".   
"Of course we can".   
"Cause it's the start of the summer holidays next week".   
"I know we will come over we promise" Agnes said.   
"Morning you two" Louisa said as Serena and Bernie came In to the kitchen.   
"Morning hello sweetheart did you sleep alright" Serena said as she kissed Ellie on the cheek.   
"Yep can I take my sandwich in the lounge please".   
"No you can sit there and eat it" Serena said.   
"So what time you wanting to get off". Bernie said to Serena.   
"We can go when we have finished breakfast, we did our packing last night, Ellie what's up with your face ".   
"I just don't see why we have to go home yet".   
"For a starters me and Bernie have to go back to work and I need to make sure grandma is OK".   
"Why she doesn't even know us half the time she doesn't know if we are there or not" Ellie said as she ran out the kitchen. Serena stood up and followed her daughter upstairs.   
"Ellie open the door now".   
"No I don't want to go home I want to stay here".   
"Ellie you promised if I let you stay a few more days then we could go home. Darling please open the door so we can talk properly". Ellie opened the door and Serena went and sat at the side of her on the bed.   
"Sweetheart I know you like it here with Agnes and Louisa but we can't stay here forever".   
"I know I just like them".   
"I know you do and I'm glad you do cause they are going to be a part of your life from now now on".  
"Can we leave Holby and move here mum please".   
"We can't both mine and Bernie's jobs are in Holby and grandma Addie and nan and grandad are in Holby you would miss them as well".   
"You could get a job in a hospital here in London and Bernie could get a nursing home here".   
"Ellie you know how much you missed me when Harriet took me away".   
"Yes".   
"Well I miss my mum too and after everything that has happened I just want to see her do you understand. It doesn't matter how old a person is they will always need their mum Ellie, and I need mine" Serena said with tears in her eyes. Ellie put her arms around Serena and started crying too.   
"I'm sorry mum I know how you feel cause I will always need you. I will pack my things up".   
"Thank you sweetheart I love you". Serena said as she took Ellie's face in her hands.   
"I love you too mum so much". 

 

"Right that's the car all pack up Ellie have you got everything". Bernie said as she came back up the drive.   
"Yes".   
"Thank you so much for having us" Serena said as she gave Agnes and Louisa a hug.   
"You very welcome you are all welcome to come anytime especially you young lady". Agnes said as her and Louisa took Ellie into their arms and squeezed her tightly.   
"You will come and see us in the holidays won't you".   
"You try and stop us" Agnes laughed.   
"See you later mum thanks for everything".   
"See you later my darling look after these two won't you".   
"I certainly will see you soon ok”Bernie said as she gave her mum and Louisa a hug.  
As they started walking down the path Ellie looked back and started running back to Agnes and Louisa.  
“ELLIE” Serena shouted.  
“I love you both” Ellie sobbed as she put her arms around Agnes and Louisa.  
“We love you too sweetheart” Agnes said as she wiped her eyes.  
“You better go now love, and look after your mum ok she needs you”.  
“I will see you soon yes”.  
“Yes”  
“Come on you we need to go now” Serena said as she walked back up the drive and took Ellie’s hand in hers.  
As they started driving away Ellie looked out of the back window and waved as she started to cry again.  
“You will see them again real soon darling” Bernie said as she reached behind her and handed Ellie a tissue. But Ellie didn't answer she just put in her earphone's and put her music on.  
“Ellie you are being spoken to" Serena said angrily.  
“Don't shout at her Serena she's upset”.  
“Anybody would think she was never going to see them again”.Serena snapped.  
“”What you being like this for”.  
“Like what”.  
“Heartless it’s not like you”.  
“Maybe it is like me".  
“No it’s not and you know it’s not. What’s wrong the other night we were talking about having a baby together and since then you have been distant especially with me come on tell me what’s wrong”.  
“I can’t”.  
“Why not”.  
“Because if i tell you then you will leave me” Serena cried. Bernie pulled up at the nearest service station.   
“Come on we need to talk. Ellie we won’t be long do you want anything”.  
“No thanks”.  
“Come on you”. Bernie said as she took Serena’s hand. “Out with it” she said as they sat on a bench.  
“I don’t know where to start. I have never taken any noticed before but when I was talking to Ellie when she kicked off the other day. I looked at her and all I saw was Harriet"Serena cried.   
"Well she has got her some of her genes after all".  
"Everyone always says she looks like me but in that split second, oh God I hate myself for even saying this, but for a split second I was scared and I hated her.. I hated my own daughter. That makes me as bad as Harriet doesn't it?  
"No because I know how much you do love her. Do you want to know what I think?  
"I don't know do I?? Serena sobbed.   
"I think everything that has happened in the last few weeks, has just got on top of you that's all".  
"I feel awful for even thinking about Ellie like that she is my world, she always has been since the first moment I laid eyes on her" she cried.   
"I knew that come here. I think we need to get away for a few weeks have a holiday just me you and Ellie somewhere nice and hot. What do you reckon?   
"Sounds good to me" Serena said as she gave Bernie a hug".   
"There is a young girl on her way over to us" Serena looked and saw Ellie walking towards them.  
"Why are you crying mum".   
"I will go and get us some sandwiches". Bernie said as she left them to talk.   
"Mum talk to me. Have I done something wrong".   
"No darling it's just me being silly that's all" Serena took Ellie's hand in hers. "Do you know the day you were born was the happiest day of my life. When the nurse put you on my chest I was so tired and I felt so relieved but also I felt utter joy. I remember looking down at you and thinking one day you might hold a baby of your own".   
"That won't be for a long time yet"   
"It better bloody not be" Serena laughed. "Please don't hate me I say this but when you were shouting and getting angry the other day. I looked at you and all I saw was Harriet and how she looked at me when she took me. And it scared me".   
"I'm nothing like her mum, I would never hurt you". Ellie said with tears in her eyes.   
"I know that darling. C'mere and give me big hug". Bernie thinks we need a holiday in the sun somewhere".   
"I think she's right mum.   
" So do I. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life, you know that don't you".   
"Yes I know and I love you too mum".


	21. I can't wait

"Hi mum" Serena said as they got to nursing home.   
"Hello are you alright".   
"Do you know who I am".   
"Of course I know who you are your my daughter" Adrienne said as she stroked Serena's cheek.   
"Oh mum I have missed you so much". Serena cried as she held Adrienne tight.   
"Where have you been".   
"Mum it's been awful Harriet found me and took me from Bernie’s mums home at knife point".   
"What please tell me she didn't hurt you" Adrienne said as she started to cry.   
"She drugged me mum I had to have my stomach pumped".   
"You mean I could have lost you I could have lost my little girl". Adrienne cried.  
"It's alright mum it's all over now".   
"And where is she now then".   
"In prison".   
"Good she needs to stay in there I always said she wasn't good enough for my little girl didn't I".   
"You did I should have listened to you".   
"Now this one here" Adrienne said as she held Bernie’s hand. "This one here is just the right woman for you".   
"I know she is mum" Serena said as her and Bernie smiled at each other.  
"Ellie are you alright my darling.   
"Yes gran just tired that's all".   
"You must have been so scared not knowing what was happening to your mum".   
"I was I missed her so much. Bernie her mum and wife looked after me good".   
"Am glad are you not giving grandma a hug today". Adrienne said.   
"Yes of course sorry gran". Ellie said as she walked up to Adrienne and gave her a hug.   
"That's better I thought you had gone off me".   
"Don't be silly gran I love you".   
"I love you too you are the only good thing to come out your mums marriage to that woman".   
"Sorry to interrupt Adrienne do you want me to bring your tea in here for you" the carer said as she knocked on the door.   
"Oh no I hate eating in my room I will come to the dining room. You don't mind do you darling. But it's where I find out all of the gossip".   
"No mum you crack on we better get going anyway we need to go to supermarket to get some food in. I will come and see you tomorrow OK".   
"OK darling I love you".   
"I love you too mum".   
"You look after these too won't you they are very precious to me". Adrienne said to Bernie.   
"You know I will".   
"Good, right see you later I'm off for my tea".   
"We might as well go to the supermarket then" Serena laughed as she took both Ellie and Bernie’s hands. 

 

"Ellie tea's ready".   
"Coming mum just putting my pajamas on".   
"Alright" Serena said as she went back into the kitchen where Bernie was plating up the dinner. Serena put her arms around Bernie’s waist and kissed her neck.   
"Thank you".   
"For what".   
"For being here I couldn't have coped without you these past few weeks".   
"I wouldn’t be anywhere else, so get used to it cause I'm not going anywhere". Bernie said as she turned to faced Serena.   
"Good because I don't want you to go anywhere. I was thinking that maybe we could ring the clinic tomorrow".   
"You really want to do this do".Bernie smiled.   
"Yes I do I want to have your baby Berenice Wolfe".   
"Your going to have baby". Ellie said as she came into the kitchen.   
"It's er something we are thinking about yes". Serena stutted.   
"It sounds like you are doing more than thinking about it mum if you are going to ring the clinic tomorrow".   
"Sit down love. Look me and Bernie love each other"   
"I know that"   
"Well we want to try for a baby before it's too late".   
"You mean before you get too old".   
"Yes Ellie before we get too old" Bernie laughed.   
"OK" Ellie said as she tucked into her meal.   
"So it's alright with you then darling".   
"Yeah I think it will be great to have a little brother or sister".   
"Are you sure about this Ellie".   
"Yes mum I'm sure.Now can I eat my tea now".   
"Yes" Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand under the table. 

 

"You do know it's not cheap at this clinic don't you". Serena said as they laid in bed that night.   
"I don't care how much it costs besides I have got a bit put by I will pay for it".   
"No you won't it's our baby so we will pay half each".   
"Did Harriet pay half for Ellie?  
"No I payed for it all Harriet didn't have that kind of money. Ellie was worth every penny and so will our baby". Serena said as snuggled closer to Bernie.   
"It sure will and I will love our baby not like Harriet".   
"I know you will but please stop talking about her we have wasted enough time on her"   
"OK I'm sorry I don't want to upset you".   
"It's fine it's just that part of my life is over now. My new life has started. My new life with you, the woman I love".   
"And I love you both of you”.  
“What would you prefer a boy or a girl”.  
“I’m not bothered as long as it healthy, What about you”.  
“Same but i suppose a boy would would be nice then we would have one of each”  
"I suppose it would.i can't wait to have a baby with you. I love you so much".   
"Neither can I. I love you more"


	22. I hate you

"Ellie hurry up I need to drop you off at nan and grandads before I go to work".   
"I am just going to brush my Teeth I won't long".   
"I swear she takes longer to get ready than what I do" Serena said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Wait till we have got 2 of them hogging the bathroom". Bernie said as she put her arms around Serena.  
"I can't wait" Serena said as she kissed Bernie on the end of her nose  
"Me either are you still going to ring the clinic today".   
"Yes I will ring you let you know what they say".   
"OK I better go I.. Will.. See.. You.. Later". Bernie said as she kissed Serena between every word.   
"OK drive safe".   
"Will do love ya".   
"Love you see you later".   
"See you later".   
"OK Ellie come on I'm going to be late for work at this rate"   
"Am here blimey”.  
"Come on you can have breakfast at nan and grandads" Serena said as she shut the door and they both got in to the car.   
"Mum are you going to have the baby in the a same way you had me".  
"Hopefully yes".   
"So they are going to put Bernie’s eggs into you like they did with momma's".   
"Yes darling".   
"Are you having it on the NHS".   
"No sweetheart we are doing it private like I did with you".   
"But won't that be expensive mum".   
"Very but believe me it's worth it. When I held you in my arms for the first time it was the best feeling in the world".   
"Was I a good baby".   
"Yes you were. You hardly cried unless you were hungry or had a dirty nappy. You were perfect and still are. Right here you are have good day".   
"You too mum don't work too hard". Ellie said as she got out of the car.   
"I will try not to. Give me a kiss". Serena said as Ellie leaned in through the car window, and gave her mum a kiss on the cheek.   
"I love you my darling".   
"I love you too see you later mum".   
"Bye". Angela open the front door and let Ellie in. Serena waved to her as she walked to the car.   
"Are you alright after everything that has happened".   
"Am fine thanks".   
"I am so sorry for what my daughter did to you".   
"What you apologising for its not your fault what Harriet did. Has she been in touch with you".   
"She has rang once from prison. But I wouldn't talk to her, I made Dave talk to her. He went mad with her for what she did to you. Told her not to ring again".  
"But she's still your daughter".   
"No she's not you have been more of a daughter to us then she ever has".   
"Thank you” Serena said as she reached out and held Angela’s hand. “look I'm sorry I have to go I am going to be late for work. We will talk later when I pick Ellie up OK".   
"OK see you later". 

 

"Boss are OK we heard what happened to you"   
"Fletch stop if one more person asks me if I'm OK once more today I think I will scream. But thanks for the concern". Serena hung her cost and rolled her sleeves up."Right what we got".   
"Not much really quite quiet".   
"Ah the calm before the storm right ward round I think come on Fletch". Serena wanted to get it done as quick as possible so she could phone the clinic. 

 

"Hello Holby fertility clinic".   
"Hello I was wondering if you could fit me and my partner in for a consultation".   
"When for"   
"As soon as possible". Serena smiled to herself.   
"I can fit you on Wednesdays at 11.30am would that be OK for you".   
"Yes yes that would be great".   
"Can I take your name please".   
"My name Is Serena Campbell and my partners name is Berenice Wolfe".   
"Right that's all booked in for you Miss Campbell".   
"Thank you so much bye". Serena put down the phone and rang Bernie up to tell her".   
"Hello Wyvern Lodge Pat speaking".   
"Hi Pat it's Serena is Bernie about".   
"Hi Serena no she isn't at the minute she is in a meeting shall I get her to call you back when she has finished".   
"Yes please thank You bye Pat". 

 

Serena kept trying to call Bernie’s mobile all day but she wasn't answering.When her and Ellie got home Bernie still wasn't in.   
"Where's Bernie she is usually back before us". Ellie said.   
"I don't know ah here she is. Where have been I have been trying to get a hold of you all day". Serena said as she walked up to Bernie and put her arms around her waist.   
"Sorry I have been in and out of meetings all day I am going to go jump in the shower".   
"OK I will start on dinner".   
"Mum is Bernie alright" Ellie said as she came into the kitchen.   
"I think so why do you ask".   
"Because I have just heard crying when I walked past your bedroom".   
"Really you stay down here I while I go check on her". Serena ran upstairs and went into the bedroom and saw Bernie laid on the bed sobbing.   
"Sweetheart whatever is the matter" Serena said as she laid on the bed at the side of Bernie and pulled her closer.   
"Bernie look at me darling tell me what's wrong has something happened". Bernie turned around and clung onto Serena tightly as she sobbed into her neck.   
"Hey come on tell me what's wrong".   
"My dad came to see me today he said he had some news for me".   
"Oh Bernie he isn't ill is he".   
"No nothing like that" Bernie said as she sat up on the bed. "He has bought a new nursing home that is failing and in danger of closing down and he wants me to go work there and turn it around".   
"Well that's good isn't it that he thinks your the only one that can do it".   
"I suppose but that's not all".   
"Go on".   
"The nursing home is in Doncaster".   
"Doncaster isn't that in Yorkshire".   
"Yes South Yorkshire".   
"Bernie that is miles away from here it's a good 5 hour drive".  
"I know".   
"Well he will have to get someone else to turn the place around then won't he".   
"I told him that but he said he wants me to do it. He said he will rent me flat over there".   
"Stop Bernie you can't be serious your not really thinking about doing this are you".   
"I have to dad was instant".   
"No no you can't". Serena said as she got off the bed and began to pace room.   
"It will only be for a few months".   
"I can't believe you are even actually contemplating going".  
"It's a challenge it's what I like doing".   
"What about the the baby we have got a appointment on Wednesday at the the fertility clinic".   
"We can still try for a baby when I get back".   
"And how long will that be".   
"About 6 months".   
"6 months 6 fucking months I don't want to wait that long. Look do you really want to do this".   
"Yes it's what I am good at".   
"Well I guess there is nothing else left to say then.Serena took bernie bag out of the bottom of the wardrobe and chucked it on the bed.  
"What you got that out for".   
"For you to pack".   
"I am not going while next week".   
"I don't care when you are going I want you to pack now and get out of my house".   
"What why".   
"Well it's quite obvious you would rather be anywhere else but here with me and Ellie, so I don't see much point In stay together do you".  
"Yes i do, I want to be with you and Ellie I love you both so much".   
"Then why do you want to leave us" Serena cried.   
"it won't be for long and I will come back every weekend I promise".   
"I don't just want to see you on a weekend I want to see you everyday I don't want to be apart from you".   
"Serena please".   
"Just pack you things and go".   
Serena said as she went to walk to the door but Bernie grabbed her arm to stop her.   
"Serena i don't want this I don't want to lose you".   
"Then you know what to do".   
Serena pulled her arm away and walked out the room. 

 

“Is Bernie alright mum? Mum what’s up have you been crying as well?  
“”Bernie is leaving Ellie”. Serena said as she started to cry again.  
“Why i thought she liked it here with us” Ellie said as went up to Serena and hugged her.  
“So did i but her dad wants her to go and help in a nursing home in Doncaster”.  
“Isn’t that where we caught a plane once to go on holiday  
Yes it is”.  
“It took us ages to get there. Bernie will have to stay down there won’t she”.  
Yes so i told her if she she really wants to go then we should split up”.  
“Why would you say that. Don’t you love her anymore”.  
“Yes yes of course i do, but it will be too difficult to be apart from her so i would just rather we finished it now”. Serena sobbed.  
“What about what I want don't I get I say in this".   
"Ellie please don't make this more difficult for me" Serena said as she reached out for Ellie.   
"No I won't I don’t want Bernie to go this is all your fault”   
“Ellie come back here”.  
“No i am going to Bernie leave me alone” Ellie said as she ran upstairs. Serena went back into the kitchen and open herself a bottle of wine. 

 

"Bernie can I come in".   
"Course you can, have you come in here to shout at me as well".   
"No I just came up to make sure you are alright". Ellie said as sat at the side of Bernie on the bed and held her hand.   
"What's your mum doing".   
"I don't know and I don't care. This is all her fault".   
"Don't talk about your mum like that she loves you so much".   
"So is suppose to love you too but she is making you go away".   
"No its my choice to go and help out in the nursing home".   
"But you can still come and visit us or we could come down there to see you couldn't we".   
"Of course I told your mum that I would come back every weekend but she didn't want to know".   
"why don't you let me talk to her".   
"She has made up her mind. Look whatever happens with me and your mum I will always be there for you sweetheart you know that don't you".   
"I love you Bernie" Ellie said as she hugged Bernie.   
"I love you too my darling". 

 

"You still here" Serena slurred as she staggered into the bedroom drunk.   
"Mum don't talk to Bernie like that".   
"I will talk as I like this is my house and I want her to go".   
"Mum please she doesn't want to split up with you she will come and visit us".   
"Save it Ellie she isn't listening. I better go".   
"No Bernie please don't leave us".   
"I don't want to but its out of my hands your mum wants me to go".   
Bernie said as she headed for the bedroom door.   
"Mum please stop her"   
"She doesn't want to be with us" Serena slurred.   
"Yes she does". Ellie ran out the bedroom and down the stairs. Bernie wait don't go let's all talk about it"  
"Your mum won't listen".   
"She will won't you mum". Serena just sat at the top of the stairs and took a swig of the wine.   
"For god sake mum she is leaving stop her".   
"Just let her go Ellie". She said as she walked down the stairs and into the lounge".   
"I will text you later OK"   
"I'm sorry".   
"So am I, look after her won't you.See you later". Ellie hugged Bernie tight. "I have to go now bye".  
"Bye". Bernie shut the door behind her and sobbed.   
"Bernie has gone I hope you are satisfied".   
"When you are older you will understand".   
"I am 15 I am not a child I understand now. You are selfish you don't care about anyone else but yourself".   
"Ellie that's not true and you know it" Serena said as she tried to hold Ellie.   
"No stay away from me" Ellie said as ran out of the room.   
"Ellie come back down here.   
"NO I HATE YOU".


	23. I'm so sorry

Serena slide down onto the floor and sobbed. What have done you have lost the best thing that has ever happened to you she thought.  
"You stupid stupid idiot" she cried. Serena grabbed her phoned and tried to ring Bernie but it went straight to voicemail. Serena staggered upstairs and tried Ellies bedroom door but she had locked it".  
"Go away".  
"Please Ellie let me in".  
"No leave me alone you have broken our family up".  
"I'm sorry".  
"If you are so sorry then why don’t you go get her back". Ellie said as she opened the door and walked down the stairs with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder.  
"What are you doing with your bag".  
"I am going to stay at nan and grandads".  
"I don't think so lady".  
"And what are you going to do, I'll tell what you are going to do nothing cause as soon as something is not going your way you get drunk".  
"Ellie you are not going anywhere I am your mum".  
"I don't want you for a mum you have spoiled everything. I would rather have momma back then live with you".  
"You don't mean that".  
"Don't I".  
"Ellie please I love you. Your momma doesn't love you".  
"Yes she does".  
"No she doesn't she told me she doesn't, why do you think nan and grandad won't have anything to do with her".  
"Your making this up why would you do that". Ellie cried.  
"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said anything".  
"That will be nan". Ellie said as there was a knock on the door". Come in nan I won't be a minute".  
"Ellie no you are not going anywhere". Serena said as she grabbed hold of Ellie by the shoulders.  
"I HATE YOU".  
"Ellie don't speak to your mum like that". Angela said.  
"She has ruined everything nan".  
"Will someone please tell what the hell is going on".  
"She has chucked Bernie out that's what's going on".  
"Why I thought you were madly in love with each other".  
"I will tell you why nan because she is selfish and all she is ever thinks about is herself".  
"Ellie you know that's not true all your mum has ever done is look out for you and take care of you".  
"She is a liar as well she even said that momma told her that she doesn't love me". Angela put her head down. "No no nan please tell me it's not true".  
"I'm so sorry darling".  
"No no she is my momma It's her job to love me". Ellie sobbed Serena went up to her and wrapped her arms around her. Ellie hung onto her tightly.  
"I'm so sorry mum I didn't mean what I said I don't hate you. I love you so much".  
"I know, I love you too more than anything in this world you know that don't you".  
"Yes I know and I also know you love Bernie too. Please mum go and talk to her".  
"I doubt if she would even listen to me I did darling".  
"Well you won't find out unless you try".  
"I can't drive over there I have had far too much to drink".  
"Nan will drive you won't you nan".  
"Yes course I will".  
"Come on mum what are you waiting for go and get your woman". Serena laughed at Ellie.  
"OK then let's go". 

 

"Well go on them what are you waiting for mum" Ellie said as they pulled up outside of Bernie's flat.  
"I don't know it this is such a good idea Ellie".  
"Mum do you love her".  
"So much".  
"Then get yourself in there and fight for the woman you love".  
"When did you get so wise" Serena said as she turn and stroked Ellie's face".  
"I just grew up mum. Please go get the love of your life".  
Serena kissed Ellie on the cheek and got out of the car.  
"Wish me luck.  
"Good luck mum". 

 

Serena walked up to the door and rang the bell but there was no answer she turned around and look at the car”  
“RING IT AGAIN” Ellie shouted. Serena kept her finger on the bell this time.  
“Alright alright i’m coming” she heard Bernie say as she came to door.”What do you want come to shout at me some more have you”.  
“No i just want to apologise for earlier”.  
“Well now you have so you can go now” Bernie said as she tried to shut the door. But Serena put her foot in the way.  
“Please let me just come in please Bernie”. Serena cried.  
“Ok” Bernie open the door wider and let Serena through. “Go straight through to the lounge. “Go on then talk” Bernie said bluntly.  
“I’m sorry for the way i reacted it’s just the thought of not being with you everyday it scares me”.  
“Why”  
“Because you make me feel so safe” Serena cried. “When we are in bed together and you have got your arms around me i feel like no one can hurt me not Harriet or anybody”.  
“I didn’t keep you safe from Harriet did i she hurt you i didn’t stop that happening”.  
“That wasn’t your fault i told you that before. I’m sorry for kicking you out i don’t know why i do things sometimes. But i do know that i love you and i want spend the rest of my life with you”.  
“Till the next time i do something that you do like”.  
“No it won’t happen again i promise. If you want to go to Doncaster then i won’t stop you as long as you come and see us and we can always drive down to see you”.  
“I don’t know Serena”  
"I need you, Ellie needs you, you know what Ellie told me earlier that" Serena broke down "She told me that she hated me my daughter actually said that she hated me because if what I did.  
"Serena".  
"That was the worse thing ever in that split second I didn't, I didn't want to be here anymore".  
"Please don't talk like that".  
"It's true I didn't. I thought to myself I have lost 2 of the 3 people I love most in this world they both hate me so I would rather not me here"  
"I don't hate you". Bernie said as she took Serena's hand.  
"You will do when I tell what I said next. Ellie said she would rather have Harriet then me and then I said something that I even hate myself for". Serena said as her body shook with the sobs. "I told her that Harriet didn't love her. Can you believe that what sort of a mother am I. I told my own daughter that her momma didn't love her. I feel so awful. Look I think I should just go, you deserve so much better than me” Serena said as she stood up to leave.  
“There is no better than you” Bernie said as she held Serena's face in her hands “You are the only woman for me”.  
“And your the only woman for me.I don't deserve you". Serena cried as she put her head on Bernie's shoulder.  
“It's alright please Serena please stop crying".  
“I don't want us to split up. Will you come back home with us please? Serena looked at Bernie with a pleading look.  
“To your home".  
“No Bernie to our home yours,mine and Ellie's.Let's go back and talk properly yes”.  
“Yes alright can we go in my car though”.  
“Yes of course I will just pop out and tell Ellie we will meet them back at the house".  
“Ok” Bernie said as Serena walked to door she turned around and looked at Bernie and smiled.  
“I love you".  
“I love you too"  
“I won't be a minute”

 

“So what's happening have you sorted it out”Ellie said Serena walked back to the car.  
"Well it's certainly going in the right direction. Look we are going to go back to ours in Bernie’s car do we will meet you there ok".  
"Actually mum I will stay at with nan and grandad tonight give you two some space".  
"Ellie you don't have to".  
"Mum no offence and I don't want to be rude here but when couples have a argument they usually end up having make upsex and I don't want to be around hearing Oh Bernie yes. Thank you very much".  
"Ellie" Serena laughed.  
"That's what you say mum I have heard you before".  
"That's enough of that young lady. Angela is it OK with you if she stays tonight".  
"Of course it is she can doesn't have to ask".  
"Right thank you so much I will see you tomorrow alright"  
"OK"  
"I love you and I'm sorry for being a complete cow tonight" Serena said as she took Ellie in her arms.  
"Me too I love you mum and I didn't mean what I said to you I could never hate you".  
"And I'm sorry about what I told you about your momma I shouldn't have said anything".  
"I'm glad you did it. It has just proved to me what a horrible person she is. I can't wait for Bernie to adopt me and be my momma".  
"I can't wait either see you tomorrow darling.  
"Bye mum". 

 

"BERNIE WHERE ARE YOU" Serena shouted as she walked back into the lounge.  
"AM UPSTAIRS COME UP"  
As Serena walked up the stairs and into Bernie’s bedroom the door slammed shut behind her and she was pushed up against the door. Bernie kissed her passionately.  
"What are doing". Serena said breathless as they came up for air.  
"I want you" Bernie said she started to undress Serena. You are so sexy you know that you don't you".  
"So are you" Serena said. Bernie pulled down Serena's trousers and knickers and then unzipped her own jeans to reveal a strap on. She stroked Serena's clit with the end of the dildo.  
"Oh fuck" Serena moaned "Please I need it oh please fuck me Bernie". Bernie led Serena over to bed and sat on the bed while Serena straddle Bernie and inserted the dildo inside herself.  
"Oh fuck" Serena moaned as she began to ride the dildo.  
"You look so hot riding that Serena". Bernie wiped Serena's top and bra off so she could suck Serena's nipples.  
"Jesus, I want you on top of me Bernie". Serena got off the dildo and laid on the bed. Bernie undressed herself and laid on top of Serena and inserted the dildo back into Serena and began making love to her.  
"Harder Bernie please". Bernie drove it in and out of Serena harder and faster. Serena wrapped her legs around Bernie to get her closer.  
"I love you" Serena said breathlessly.  
"I love you too".  
"Oh christ" Serena screamed as she held onto Bernie as she came. Bernie removed the dildo and laid at the side of Serena.  
"I have been thinking I am not going to Doncaster until we have had our first treatment at the clinic".Bernie said one they had both got there breaths back. "Are you sure".  
"Yes I'm sure I want a baby with you and I don't want to wait any longer".


	24. It's not easy

“We better go to your house soon” Bernie said.   
“Our house Bernie not just mine" Serena said as she snuggled a bit closer.   
"What time is our appointment on Wednesday again".   
"11.30".   
"Right I will tell my deputy manager that I won't be in. Did you get pregnant the on the first attempt with Ellie".   
"Yes I was really lucky, but that was 16 years ago I was a lot younger. My biological clock wasn't ticking so to speak. We might need more than one go this time".   
"You never know we might get lucky".   
"Bernie be realistic Please. What if it doesn't work and I can't get pregnant again"   
"We can't think like that we have to stay positive. Come on it's not like you to be on the miserable side of the street".   
"I'm sorry I will try to be positive from now on. I think we better get dressed and get going something to eat cause someone stomach has just grumbled and it wasn't mine".   
"That will be mine I haven't eaten all day since breakfast this morning".   
"Why didn't you have any lunch".   
"Truthfully".   
"Yes".   
"Because I was nervous about you would react to the news".   
"I am really sorry about kicking off it just felt like was losing you".   
"I know you are, and don't worry you are never going to lose me." 

 

"Has that filled a gap" Serena said as they got back to there house and ate supper.   
"Yes am stuffed now".   
"I hate you".   
"Why".   
"Cause you have just made you way through the EC food mountain and you won't put any bloody weight on that's why". Serena laughed. "I only have to look at food and I put a stone on".   
"Don't talk shite there is nothing wrong with your figure. You are as sexy as hell and you know it". Anyway hopefully you'll soon have our baby in here".Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena stomach.   
"I hope so Bernie I really do hope so" Serena said as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s. 

 

2 days later

"Mum can't I come with you to the clinic today".   
"No sweetheart you are going shopping with nan aren't you".   
"I want to come with you and Bernie to see how they do it".   
"I doubt they will do anything today darling it's just to have a chat".   
"Mum".   
"What".   
"I'm glad you and Bernie have sorted everything out".   
"Me too".   
"You know I didn't mean the nasty things I said to you don't you".   
"I know I didn't mean the things I said either".   
"I can't wait for you to have another baby do you why".   
"Why". Serena said as she took Ellies hand in hers.   
"Because they will be the luckiest kid in the world having you and Bernie as parents".   
"Oh Sweetheart come here".   
Serena said as they both started to cry.   
"Is everything alright in here".   
Bernie said as she walked into the kitchen.   
"Everything is fine. That will be nan" Ellie said as a car horn honked. Ellie put her arms around Serena and Bernie’s shoulders and pulled them closer. "Good luck for today I hope it goes well. I love you both so much".   
"We love you too". Bernie said as they both kissed her on the cheek.  
"I better go see you later".   
"Ellie wait a minute" Serena said as she got some money out of her purse and put it in Ellie's hand.   
"Mum I can't take all this there is over a £100 here".   
"Just take it and treat yourself".   
"Are you sure".   
"Am sure now go and enjoy yourself" Serena said as she hugged Ellie.   
"Thank you mum see you both later". 

 

"Bernie sit down for God's sake". Serena said as they sat in the waiting room.   
"Sorry I'm just nervous".   
"I know. Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand.   
"Miss Campbell and Miss Wolfe would you please come through. Take a seat please. How can I help you today".   
"We want to have a baby our baby. I want to have Bernie’s eggs implanted into me".   
"Right and will this be your first baby".   
"No second I have had this procedure before but it was nearly 16 years ago".   
"Right so you know how this is going to work".   
"Yes".   
"Right so who will be having the baby".   
"I will" Serena said.   
"OK well we will need to start you on some medication to that will stop your normal menstrual cycle and I have to warn you there is some side effects to the medication".   
"Such as" Bernie said.   
"Hot flushes, headache, fatigue and a aching body".   
"Right".   
"Then we will give you a series of fertility drugs to stimulate the ovaries to produce several eggs at once.You will need to administrator this injection yourself. You will also need to take frequent blood test".  
"Blimey you don't make it easy do you".   
"Nothing worthwhile is ever easy Miss Wolfe. So do you still want to go ahead with this".   
"Absolutely". Bernie said as she held Serena's hand.   
"Right then I will go get you the medication you will need". 

 

"Hi mum how did it go at the fertility clinic". Ellie said as she came into the kitchen.   
"Fine I think Bernie has to take medication for a while. So have you bought anything nice darling".   
"A few new tops a skirt and some pajamas and a"   
"And a what".   
"Er nothing I'm am going to take these upstairs".   
"OK tea won't be long".   
"Wow where you going in such a rush" Bernie said as Ellie barged into her.   
"Oops sorry Bernie just taking my new stuff upstairs".   
"Is she alright".   
"God knows I think she has bought something today that she clearly doesn't want me to see".  
"Like what"   
"No idea but I will find out"   
"What's for tea".   
"Steak and chips".   
"Lovely".   
"Bernie are you sure you want to go through with all this it's a big undertaking".   
"I have never been more sure about anything well apart from being with you that is" Bernie said as she started kissing Serena's neck. "I want you and I want us to have a baby of our own no matter what it takes. And hopefully soon rather than later you will be holding our baby in your arms".   
"Oh Bernie I hope so I really hope so".


	25. I love you

2 months later

"Right I think that's everything I need" Bernie said as she came into the kitchen.   
"OK" Serena said as she stood and put her breakfast pots in the sink. Trying her hardest to hold back the tears.   
"Serena look at me"   
"I can't" she sobbed.   
"Come here".   
"No".   
"Come here please" Bernie turned Serena around and wrapped her arms around her.   
"I am going to miss you so much" Serena cried.   
"I'm going to miss you more than you'll ever know. I will come back Friday I promise".   
"You better do. I don't think I will be able sleep not being in your arms".   
"I want you to take things easy while I'm away you know what the doctor said".   
"I know I will".   
"And don't forget when you do a pregnancy test I want you to facetious me so we can do it together right".   
"I promise I will"Serena threw her arms back around Bernie and held her tightly." I love you so much".   
"I love you, more and more every day you know that don't you. You and Ellie are my world. And hopefully in a few weeks we will have another member of our family on the way".   
"Oh Bernie I'm so scared".   
"Of what darling".   
"That your going to find someone else while your away".   
"Hey I don't want anyone else I have got everything I need and want right here. I better go before the traffic gets busy".  
"Ok I will give Ellie a shout. ELLIE BERNIE IS GOING NOW".   
"OK. See you later Bernie" Ellie said as she gave Bernie a hug.   
"You be good and look after your mum for me won't you."   
"I will".   
"And make sure she doesn't do any heavy lifting or anything she has got to take it easy".   
"I'll look after mum don't worry".  
"I love you" Bernie said as she hugged Ellie.   
"I love you too momma".   
Bernie looked at Serena and they were both crying at what Ellie had just called her.   
"I will leave you two to say goodbye in private see you Friday yes"  
"Yes of course"  
"OK see you later"  
"See you Friday".   
"You drive carefully do you hear now speeding down the motorway"  
"Yes boss".   
"I mean it Bernie" Serena said as she started to cry again.   
"I will be careful" Bernie said held onto Serena tightly.   
"And don't you go finding anyone else while I'm away either"  
"You have got no worries on that score I only want you" Serena ribbed noses with Bernie and then kissed her on the lips passionatlely,  
“You going to have to stop or i will never go”.  
“Thats my plan” Serena tried to smile with tears in her eyes.  
“I better go sweetheart times marching”.  
“Ok” Serena walked Bernie to her car and once Bernie was in she opened the window and Serena leaned in. “ring me as soon as you get there right”.  
“Right now give me one more kiss my gorgeous girl” Bernie kiss Serena so tenderly and lovingly. Serena stroked Bernie’s face as the parted. “Right am going see you friday”.  
“See you friday love ya”.  
“Love you bye”.  
“Bye bye bye” Serena watched Bernie drive to end of there road then went back into the house. As soon as she closed the door behind her she broked down and sobbed.

 

“Morning nurse Fletcher everything under control”  
“Not really no”.  
“Why what’s the problem”  
“We have just had a admission from the local prison one of the inmates has slashed her wrists and taken a overdose. Ric is in with her at the minute pumping her stomach”.  
“Oh goody, i better go see if he needs a hand”.  
“Proberley best you don't go through".   
“Why not”  
“Because the prisoner is your ex wife”.  
“Im sorry what”  
“It’s Harriet and she is in a pretty bad way”.  
“This is all i need as if today hadn’t started bad enough first Bernie has had to go work away for God knows how long and now this. I need to see her”.  
“Serena she did manage to mumble something about not wanting to see you”.  
“Have you phoned her mum and dad”.  
“Yeah they are on there way”  
“Right then if i am not wanted i will get on with my ward rounds and my mountain of paperwork”.

 

"Is it OK to come in" Angela said as she knocked on Serena's office door.   
"Of course how is she".   
"She'll live they will trying to get her back to the prison by tonight".   
"That's good".   
"Are you ok with Bernie going to Doncaster today".   
"Am alright I have just spoken to her and told her about Harriet".   
"Look I'm not suggesting for one minute that you and see her but she er she asking to see you".   
"What for".   
"I don't know she just said is Serena about cause I want to see her".   
"I don't think that's a good idea tell her.".  
"I will I'll leave you to your work"   
"OK"

 

Serena was finishing off the rest of her paperwork before she went home when she heard someone shouting.   
"Fletch what the hell is going out here".   
"It's Harriet she is kicking off cause she wants to see you before she goes back prison".   
"Oh for God's sake".   
"Sorry boss".   
"Harriet can you please stop shouting at my staff" Serena said as she walked in to Harriet's room.   
"Serena you're here"   
"Of course I'm here I work here. Now if you don't mind I don't appreciate you talking to my staff like that".   
"Am sorry I just wanted to see you before they take me back to that shit hole".   
"And who's fault is it that you are that in that shit hole eh your's that's who's".   
"I know and I'm sorry for what I did to you. And I'm sorry for what I did to Ellie. But being inside has given me time to think. I love you Serena I love both of you".   
"Well we don't love you we're better without you. We are happy with Bernie".   
"But Serena".   
"No no but Serena I want you out of my and my daughters life for good. Bye Harriet"   
"Serena I LOVE YOU" Harriet shouted as Serena walked out the room and didn't look back. 

 

"Hi darling are you alright" Bernie said as she rang Serena that night.   
"Not really Harriet kicked off today begging to see me".   
"So did you go see her".   
"Yes but only to tell her off I wasn't interested in what she had to say".   
"So what did she say".  
"Oh the usual she loves me blah blah blah, and she said she also loves Ellie".  
"What she said she didn't love Ellie".   
"Well apparently being in prison has given her chance to think about it and now she loves her".  
"Do you believe her".   
"Do I hell it's all for show.   
" But what if she does Serena and she blocks the adoption".   
"She wouldn't dare".   
"But she might, Ellie would be gutted if she did and so would I".  
"I'm sorry Bernie but I can't think about that now. I am too worried thinking this treatment hasn't worked and I am not pregnant".   
"When are you due your period".   
"Next week and I am already get the pains in my legs like I do when I'm due on. O don't think it has worked Bernie I don't think I am pregnant".   
"Hey what happened to thinking positively".  
"I'm trying Bernie I am really trying. I wish you were here with me".   
"I wish I was there with you too baby".  
"I just want us to all be together and to be a proper family. But when everything starts going right up Harriet pops again trying to ruin everything" Serena cried.   
"Well we won't let her ruin anything right".   
"Right".   
"I better go I have got loads of stuff do before I got to bed".   
"Ok I will ring you tomorrow".   
"Alright sweetheart I love you".   
"I love you see you later".   
"OK bye". 

 

2 days later   
"Right you ready for for theatre". Ric said as he came into the office. "Are you alright".   
"I'm just tired that's all I have got a lot on my mind at the moment. Let's go shall we".   
Serena and Ric we in the operating theatre then Serena felt dizzy.  
"Ric can you take over a minute please".   
"Yes are you sure your alright".   
"Yes I just feel a bit dizzy that's all I will be fine in a minute".   
"Can someone get Miss Campbell a stool please"   
As a theatre nurse went to bring Serena a stool. Serena felt like her legs we made of jelly.   
"SERENA" Ric shouted as Serena hit the floor unconscious.


	26. Are you alright

"Serena it's Ric can you hear me Serena".   
"I'm not deaf". Serena said groggily as began to come round.   
"Put her on a trolley and let's get her in the side room and get her checked out".   
"I can walk I am OK"   
"Just do as your told for once will you Campbell".   
"Fine".   
"Come on let's get you sorted and the I will ring Bernie tell her what's happened".   
"No don't there's no need to ring her am fine really" Serena said as they wheeled her into the side room.   
"OK but I do want to give you a thorough check up though and do some bloods OK".   
"There is really no need am fine".   
"Serena obviously you're not or you wouldn't have hit the deck. Have you been eating alright”  
“I haven't had much of an appetite this week, plus I haven't slept that well since Bernie left either"  
“I will go get Donna to come and do your bloods. Now just stay there and relax alright".   
"I don't have much choice do I".  
"No you don't". 

 

“Ric how much longer do I have to lay here, I am fine there's nothing wrong with me" Serena said as Ric came back in the room a few hours later.  
“Your bloods have all come back clear apart from one”  
“What's wrong with me Ric"  
“I don't know if I should tell you as seen as you didn't tell me your best friend”  
“Tell you what"  
“That you and Bernie have been trying for a baby"  
“How do you know about it only me Bernie and Ellie know"  
“I know because your pregnant Serena”  
"What"   
"Your pregnant congratulations"   
"I really pregnant".   
"Your really pregnant".   
"I can't believe it's worked it's actually worked.I'm going to be a mum again"   
"Yes you are".   
"I had convinced myself it hadn't work" Serena cried with joy.   
"Well it has you better ring Bernie and tell her".   
"I will wait she is back tomorrow I will tell her then. I want to do it face to face. Ric will you do me a favour".   
"Course"   
"Please don't tell anyone about the baby not till I know its OK".   
"I promise"   
"Thanks can I go home now"   
"Yes but i would prefer it if didn't drive yourself home. I finish in 30 minutes I will take you home alright".   
"Thank you" 

 

"Mum what time will Bernie be here" Ellie said when Friday finally arrived.   
"I don't know love it depends on what time she has got finished".   
"I want to see her I have missed her".   
"So have darling I'm sure she won't be long now. Why don't we make a start on dinner eh".   
"OK"   
"Right that's dinner nearly done I think I will ring her see how much longer she is going to be" Serena said as she reached for her phone.   
"Hello anyone home".   
"Momma" Ellie shouted as she ran to door and threw her arms around Bernie. "I have missed you".   
"I have missed you too" Bernie looked at Serena who had tears streaming down her face. "Come here you" Bernie said as she held her arms out for Serena get in them.   
"Oh Bernie I have missed you so much". Serena said as she kissed Bernie tenderly.   
"I have missed you too".   
"Ellie do you want to go set the table there is something I need to talk to Bernie about".   
"Alright". 

 

"Come with me" Serena said as took Bernie’s hand and led her through to the lounge.   
"Serena what's going off". Serena put Bernie’s hand on her stomach and looked at her with tears in her eyes.   
"Our baby is in here Bernie".   
"What".   
"Our baby is in here, it worked Bernie I'm pregnant".   
"You your pregnant". Bernie stuttered.   
"Yes I know you said you wanted us to do the test together but it was taken out of my hands so to speak".   
"What do you mean".   
"I collapsed at work yesterday and they did some bloods and it showed up on the them".   
"You collapsed are you alright".   
"Yes am fine. I didn't want to tell you the news over the phone I wanted to tell you face to face".   
"I'm going to be a momma for real".   
"For real" Serena smiled as she stroked Bernie’s cheek.   
"Oh my god I love you so much" Bernie said as she peppered Serena's face with kisses.   
"I love you too".   
"I can't believe this is finally happening. Does Ellie know".   
"No I thought we should wait till we make sure everything is alright first".   
"Good idea".  
"Are we going to eat now am starving" Ellie said as she came into the lounge.   
"Yes of course come on let's eat". 

"Ellie why don't you go to bed you can hardly keep your eyes open" Serena said that evening as they were watching TV.   
"I'm want to stay up with you and Bernie".  
"Sweetheart Bernie will still be here in the morning".   
"But mum".   
"Go on Ellie do as your mum says we have got all weekend to spend together". Bernie said.   
"Alright see you both in the morning" Ellie said as she gave Serena and Bernie hug.   
"Night night sweetheart". Bernie said.   
"I have really missed you". Serena said.   
"I have missed you too".   
"Let me show you how much" Serena said as she stood up and reached her hand out for Bernie. When they got upstairs they began undressing each other.   
"Serena are you sure we should be doing this".   
"What you asking that for".   
"It won't hurt the baby will it".   
"Of course it won't now go get on that bed".   
Bernie laid down on the bed while Serena laid in between her legs. Serena kissed her thighs till she reached her goal. Serena took Bernie’s clit in her mouth and began to suck on it.   
"Oh fuck that feels good"Bernie moaned. Serena inserted 3 fingers inside of Bernie and found a rhythm while continuing to suck on her clit. Bernie grabbed fistfuls of sheet while she moaned pleasure. Bernie threw head back on the pillows as she came. Serena kissed her way back up Bernie’s body.   
"I have never felt this way the way I feel about you". Serena sais as she laid down beside Bernie and out her arms around her.   
"Me either now I want to make love to you". Bernie said as she rolled Serena over and straggle her. "Are you sure I won't hurt the baby".   
"I'm sure now please just make love to me I can't wait much longer" Serena said as she pulled Bernie down to loss her passionately.   
A few hours later when there bodies couldn't take anymore they laid beside each other and cuddle up close.   
"I can't believe our baby is in here". Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena's stomach.   
"So you happy then I take it".   
"Very happy. Just being with you makes me happy Serena Wendy Campbell".  
"You make me so happy too".  
"I can't wait to meet our little baby.   
"I can't wait either and we can all be together all four of us forever".   
Forever and ever".


	27. No

"I rang my dad earlier when I went outside for a cigarette and I told him I'm not going back to Doncaster" Bernie said as they laid in bed on Saturday night.   
"But I thought your dad wanted you to".   
"I don't care what he wants. I have told him about the baby and about you collapsing and that I am not leaving you here alone. I am going to look after you ,both of you" Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena's stomach.  
“Are you sure about this".  
“Positive I quite happy where I am”.  
“I bet you dad isn't very happy”.  
“I don't care”.  
"What did he say".   
"He took it quite well actually. He was so made up about the baby.,He isn't the only one"   
"So you definitely not going away again".   
"No I am staying right here with you and Ellie".  
"Thank God. I don't like it when your not here last week was awful I missed you so much".   
"So when do we get to see the baby on the scan or something".   
"It won't be for a while yet".   
"These next 9 months are going to drag I just can't wait to meet our baby" Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the head.   
"Me too”

 

“Morning Darling" Serena said as she walked into the kitchen the next morning.  
“Morning mum do you want a drink making"  
“I'll make it you finish your breakfast do you want another drink"  
“Please mum. You look happier today than you have all week mum”  
“I am darling" Serena said as she sat at the side of Ellie “Its because Bernie isn't going back to Doncaster she is staying here"  
“I'm glad she is staying we can all be together now”  
“Morning how's my two favorite girls this morning” Bernie said as she kissed Ellie on the head and gave Serena a kiss on the lips.  
“Good thanks. Can we go somewhere today" Ellie said.  
“Of course. Where do you fancy going”   
“Can we go shopping”  
“Ok what do you want buying” Serena said smiling as she winked at Bernie.  
“Nothing just thought we could do shopping and then go somewhere nice for lunch"  
“You want to go to Toby Carvery don't you" Bernie said.  
“Can we. We haven't been for ages”  
“I don't see why not. Go up and get dressed then” Serena said as she started to clear up the Breakfast pots. Bernie walked up behind her and out her arms Serena's waist. Serena lent back into the embrace.  
“I am so glad your not going back to Doncaster” Serena said as she turned round to face Bernie.   
“So am I from now on it's just you me, Ellie and this little beauty in here” Bernie reached out a stroked Serena's stomach “Do you think he or she in there know how much they are wanted”  
“Am sure we will be telling them a few times" Serena laughed.  
“You sure your up to being dragged round the shops"  
“I'm pregnant Bernie not Ill ,come on let's go get dressed”

 

“Ellie we are ready when you" Serena stopped dead when she saw what Ellie had just stuffed back in a carrier bag. “Ellie what you doing that”  
“What"  
“That in the bag that looks suspiciously like a baby grow. Show me"  
Ellie gave Serena the bag and took the baby grow out. “ Ellie have you bought this"  
“Yes"  
“Whatever for" Serena's said trying not to give the game away.  
“For when you get pregnant, I wanted to be the first person to buy my little sister or brother something”  
“Oh Ellie it's beautiful but you're a bit previous with that I don't even know if I am pregnant yet" Serena said as she could feel her face going red with the lie she was telling.  
“I'm sorry mum I will take it back today I have still got the receipt”  
“You don't have to do that sweetie. You keep it safe it might bring us luck eh you never know. Come on let's go shopping eh"  
“Yeah I will meet you downstairs I will just put this away"  
“Ok”  
“Is she ready”  
“She will be down in a minute. Your not going to believe this Bernie but Ellie has bought a baby grown for the baby”  
“I thought she didn't know about it"  
“She doesn't she just wanted to buy something”  
“Do you think we should tell her"  
“Not until we know everything is alright. Ellie come on"  
“Am here am here keep your wig on"  
“Do you want to start the day off with a clip round the earhole lady” Serena laughed.  
“Not really come on mum's let's go"  
"And we really want another one of those we must be mad" Serena laughed.   
"I love you so much Serena".   
"I love you too" 

 

After been dragged around about half a dozen shops by Ellie, Serena was feeling a little tired.   
"Is there any chance we can sit down for a while" Serena said.   
"You OK".   
"Yes I'm fine I just want a sit down"   
"Why don't we go and have a early dinner eh" Bernie said.   
"Yes let's go am hungry" Ellie said.   
"Nothing new there then lead on"   
When they got the restaurant Serena excused herself while she went to the toilet. When she pulled down her trousers she saw the blood in her pants. No no please this can't be happening Serena thought to herself. She took her phone out of her bag and rang Bernie’s phone.   
"Why you ringing me from the toilet"   
"Bernie I need you to come quickly please i think it's the baby"   
"I'll be right there. I won't be a minute Ellie your mum just wants me a sec"   
"OK shall I order some drinks".  
"Yes get 3 juices flower"   
"Alright"   
"Serena open the door please" Bernie said as she got the toilets. Serena open the door and Bernie saw her sobbing on the toilet.   
"Come here am sure it's going to be fine".  
"Fine look in my knickers Bernie I am a doctor I know that's not right".   
"Come on let's get you in the car get you to hospital".   
"Am scared Bernie".   
"It's going to be alright it is" Bernie said with tears in her eyes. "Come on let's get you up and in the car"   
"I can't lose our baby Bernie I can't".


	28. What's happening

"Mum what's wrong". Ellie said as they came out of the toilets.   
"Ellie we have to get your mum to hospital she isn't feeling well"   
"I have just order the drinks".   
"Excuse me can you cancel our drinks for table 15 please I have to get my partner to hospital she isn't feeling well" Bernie said to a passing waitress.   
"No problem I will cancel it now for you".   
"Mum what's wrong with you".   
"I just don't feel well darling".   
"Bernie put Serena in the car and drove her to hospital. Take me too AAU Bernie please".   
"OK do you want me to get you a wheelchair darling'.   
" Please".   
"I will go get one". Ellie said as she got out of the car and ran inside.   
"Bernie am so scared. I want this baby so much".   
"I'm scared too baby but we have to stay strong alright. Ellie is here now with a wheelchair".   
"Thank you sweetheart" Serena said as she got in the wheelchair and held Ellie’s hand.  
Bernie wheeled Serena through to AAU. Ric came straight up them.   
"Ellie why don't you go and sit in my office. My own laptop is the drawer if you want to use it" Serena said.   
"OK mum"   
"Serena what's wrong" Ric said.   
"I have started bleeding Ric I think I am losing the baby. I know I should have rung first but I just panicked".   
"No problem let's get you in the side room. Donna".   
"Yes".   
"I need you to ring upstairs and get Miss Fanshaw to come down here ASAP I have a suspected miscarriage".   
"Serena's pregnant".   
"Not a word to anyone else just ring her please".   
"Sure".   
"Right how long have you been bleeding".   
"I woke up with stomach ache this morning".   
"You never said anything".   
"I didn't think much about it. Then we went for some lunch and I went to toilet then saw the blood in my Pants. Bernie I am so sorry I should have said something this morning".   
"It's alright everything is going to be alright". Bernie said as she kissed Serena.   
"I don't think it's is Bernie I have lost it I know I have" Serena sobbed.   
"Miss Fanshaw is on her way down" Donna said.   
"Thank you Donna can you take some bloods for me please. Ric said.   
"Yes sure".   
"Now then Campbell what have you been up to" Fleur said as she came into the room.   
"Serena is about 2 weeks pregnant and she has started bleeding quite heavily today".   
"Right can I just have feel of you stomach please".   
"Yes".   
"Oh how long have I wanted to touch you".   
"Do you mind this is serious" Bernie said angrily. Serena reached out and took Bernie’s hand. It's alright she mouthed.   
“I think i am going to have to take and ultrasound can you get me one please Ric”  
“I will get one” Donna said  
“Fleur be honest with me it’s not looking good is it”  
“Honestly no it isn’t”  
“I knew it our baby has gone Bernie” Serena sobbed. Bernie put her arms around Serena.  
“Let’s see what the scan shows shall we” Fleur said as Donna came into the room with the ultrasound.  
“What’s the point it’s gone i know it’s gone”  
“Let’s see shall we. Fleur put the gel onto Serena’s stomach and looked at the monitor. Serena and Bernie looked away not daring to look. “You can look Serena”  
“I don’t think i want to”  
“Serena it’s ok look it’s not very clear cause it’s still early days but i can see two little splodgers. Fleur turned up the sound and they heard there baby’s heartbeats.  
“Bernie there is two in there” Serena cried. Why am i bleeding them Fleur”  
“By looking at this Serena there was was three in there”  
“So i have lost one haven’t i”  
“Yes you have i’m so sorry”  
“I knew it i just knew it.this is all my fault”  
“Serena this no one fault” Fleur said.  
“I should have come in this morning when i started with the stomach pains” Serena said as she clung onto Bernie.  
“It wouldn’t have made any difference Serena. You have go two babies in there with strong heartbeats they are cooking well in there”  
“Can you leave us for a bit please” Serena cried.  
“Of course”. Ric said as he,Fleur and Donna walked out of the room. Serena broke down in tears.  
“It’s alright everything is going to be alright” Bernie cried.  
“I know i should be happy that other two babies are alright but i have still lost one we have still lost one of our baby’s”  
“I know and it’s devastating sweetheart it really is but we have to stay strong for the other two now”  
“I know i love you so much”  
“I love you too” Bernie said as she kissed Serena.  
“I want to see Ellie i want to tell her everything”  
“Alright i will go and get her”

 

“Mum are alright” Ellie said as ran into the room and put her arms around Serena.  
“Am fine love”  
“Have you been crying”  
“Just a bit, look love there is something we need to tell you”  
“What is it”  
“I didn’t want to tell you just yet but im pregnant Ellie”  
“Really”  
“Yes”  
That’s great mum”  
“Yes it is but today in the pub i started to bleed. I have had a scan and ultrasound and the babies are fine”  
“Babies”  
“Yes babies there is two in there. But there was 3”  
“You have lost one mum”  
“Yes darling”  
“Oh mum i am so sorry”  
“Is it ok to come in” Fleur said.  
“Yes course”  
“Right i have got you a bed upstairs”  
“No i don’t want to stay in”  
“Serena if i let go home you have to promise me that you take it easy and that means no work”  
“What”  
“I mean it Serena”  
“She will be doing nothing i will make sure of that believe me” Bernie said.  
“And i will too” Ellie said as she held Serena’s hand.  
“Ok then you are free to go.

 

“Bernie said dinner will be about 30 mins mum” Ellie said as she went into the lounge and sat beside Serena.  
“Ok love”  
“Are you alright mum”  
“Am ok love”  
“You thinking about the baby you have lost”  
“Yes but i have these two in here to think about as well now” Serena said as she rubbed her stomach. Ellie put her hand on top of Serena’s and put her head on her shoulder.  
“I will look after you mum”  
“I know you will sweetheart”  
“I love you so much mum”  
“I love you too my darling”


	29. Grandma's

"Bernie are you alright" Serena said as they laid in bed that"  
"Am OK" Bernie said as she snuggled up to Serena. "How you feeling now"  
"Oh Bernie why has this happened to us. What have we done wrong"  
“We haven’t done anything wrong”  
“At least we have got two more in there most people don’t get another chance do they”  
“No baby they don’t”  
“We won’t ever forget about it will we, it will always be our baby won’t it Bernie” Serena cried. "Of course it will be" 

 

"Hi mum"  
"Hello darling how are you" Aggie said.  
"Not good mum".  
"Oh don't tell me you and Serena have split up".  
"No nothing like that. When I came back from Doncaster on Friday Serena told me she was pregnant".  
"Oh Bernie that I'd fantastic".  
"Yes it is but mum yesterday she lost one of them". Bernie cried.  
"Oh my darling I am so sorry. Bernie you said she lost one of them so I take it there is more than one in there".  
"Yes mum there was 3 now there is only 2".  
"And are the other 2 OK .  
"Everything seems to be alright they did a scan and a ultrasound".  
"Well that's something to be thankful for at least. But it doesn't make the lost any easier does it my darling".  
"No and I am trying to be strong for Serena but all I feel like doing is crying".  
"Look we were going to come over and see you all next week but how about we come over today and see you".  
"I would really like that mum are you sure".  
"Absolutely give us a few hours and we will be there OK".  
"Thank you".  
"I will see you later darling I love you".  
"I love you too mum bye".  
"Bye"  
"You don't have to be brave for me" Serena said.  
"Bloody hell you scared me then".  
"Sorry, come here". Serena said as she wrapped her arms around Bernie. "Please don't try and be strong for me darling if you need to cry just let it out sweetheart".  
"I'm so sorry Serena".  
"Hey what are sorry for".  
"I shouldn't have left you on your own last week"  
"Bernie it's no one fault you heard what Fleur said nothing would have saved our baby" Serena said with tears in her eyes. "Like you said yesterday we have to be strong for these two in here" Serena said as she put hers and Bernie’s hand on her stomach.  
"I love you" Bernie cried.  
"I love you too more than you will ever know".  
"I love you both too" Bernie said as she bent down and lifted up Serena's pajama top a bit and kissed her stomach. Serena looked down at her and smiled.  
"What did your mum have to say".  
"Her and Louisa are coming down to stay for a while it's that's OK".  
"Course it is Ellie will be over the moon. Let's not tell her let it be a surprise for her when they turn up later. It will cheer her up".  
"OK". 

 

"Morning mum"  
"Morning darling" Serena said as Ellie came down for breakfast.  
"How are you today mum".  
"Am alright darling".  
"Where's Bernie".  
"She had just popped in the shower. Who's that messageing you at this time.  
"Just a friend" Ellie said as she smiled whilst reading the text.  
"Right what can I get you for breakfast"  
"I will get my breakfast you are supposed to be taking it easy".  
"Ellie it's not exactly strenuous pouring out some cereals is it".  
"I don't care stay sat there".  
"Yes boss". Serena said as she saluted her. 

 

"Is Ellie still in bed".Bernie said she came into the lounge.  
"No she has gone to get dressed. Her bloody phone is like hot wire this morning it's must have gone off about 15 times".  
"Who is texting her".  
"She says it's just a friend but from the way she smiling it's from someone who I think is more then a friend".  
"What a boy".  
"I don't know but I intend to find out".  
"What you going to do just ask her".  
"Yes".  
"And you think she is going to tell you".  
"Yes I'm her mum".  
"And you told her mum about your boyfriend did you".  
"No cause I have never had a boyfriend smart arse".  
"OK then did you tell your mum when you got your first girlfriend".  
"No way".  
"There you go then and you really think Ellie is going to tell you".  
"OK ok but I just thought Ellie will tell me when she got her first boyfriend. Oh my god Bernie do you think she has you know".  
"What".  
"Having sex".  
"No surely not"  
"She better not be she isn't legal yet".  
"I think we are jumping to conclusions here it might be just a friend.That will be mum".  
"Shout Ellie down to answer the door".  
"OK. ELLIE CAN YOU GET THE DOOR PLEASE".  
"YES COMING" Ellie ran down the stairs. Oh my god Grandma's what are you doing here". Ellis said as she threw her arms around them both. "I thought you were never going to come".  
"I told you we would come and see you didn't I. Hello darling".  
"Hi mum".  
"Serena come here sweetheart. U am so sorry for your lose darling". Aggie said aas she hugged Serena.  
"Thank you come though I will put the kettle on".  
"I don't think so I will put the kettle on" Bernie said.  
"For god sake Bernie I am quite capable of making a few cups of tea".  
"Fleur said you have to take it easy".  
"I don't think she quite meant doing absolutely nothing Bernie".  
"Yes she did".  
"Is this how it's going to be for next 8 months".  
"Yes so just do as your told you" Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the end of her nose. 

 

"Ellie who is that keeps texting you".  
"I told you earlier its just a friend".  
"There very eager whoever it is"  
"Mum please it's just a friend for god sake leave it alright". Ellie said as she walked out of the kitchen.  
"I'll go talk to her".  
"No Bernie I will go" Serena said. Ellie I'm sorry for sticking me nose in your business.  
"It's alright I shouldn't have shouted at you not with what your going through at the minute".  
"So erm are you going to tell me who really is texting you".  
"It's a new boy at school he has just joined the sixth form".  
"Right".  
"He is really nice mum he is not like the rest of the pratt in out school. He is quite posh".  
"Posh eh something we are not".  
"Well I thought our house was big will her showed me pictures of where he lived. Do you know them 3 massive houses that they built not long ago behind the golf course"  
"Yes".  
"He lives in one of them".  
"Bloody hell"  
"It's really nice mum".  
"Have you been there Ellie".  
"Yes the other week after school when I said I was at Lucy's I went to Tristan's".  
"Tristan". Serena smirked.  
"Yes mum Tristan".  
"Right then why haven't you invited him around around here".  
"It's embarrassing init".  
Me and Bernie won't embarrasse you. Look why don't invite him over for tea one night while your grandma's are here".  
"Are you sure".  
"Am sure".  
"And you promise you won't embarrasse me or get stupid photos out from when I was baby".  
"Ellie would I do that to you".  
"Yes mum you would".


	30. Your my baby

"Ellie can I ask you something about you and this Tristan".   
"Go on"   
"You haven't you know done anything have you".   
"Mum".   
"What I am entitled to ask these sort of questions your my daughter".   
"Mum that's it I am not answering anything else". Ellie said as she stormed upstairs.   
"What's up with her now".   
"I asked her if her and this Tristan have done anything".   
"Tristan what sort of a name is that.   
"Your a fine one to talk about names Griselda".   
"Touché. So they are definitely going out together are they".   
"So it would seem and by the way she stormed off, I think they are sleeping together as well Bernie".  
"You really think that".   
"Yes yes I do. Oh Bernie what if they are not using protection. Ellie isn't even on the pill".  
"Actually I am" Ellie said as she put her head round the door.   
"Why didn't you tell me"  
"Mum I am nearly 16 I don't have to tell you everything".   
"You used to".   
"That's when I was a kid I'm not a kid any more.   
"Your still my kid. You should have told me you wanted to go on the pill".   
"It's got nothing to do with you mum".   
"It's got everything to do with me".   
"Sorry to interrupt" Aggie said. "Ellie why don't me you and Louisa go out and have lunch somewhere eh"   
"Yes please"   
"Ellis isn't going anywhere she is grounded". Serena said  
"Since when".   
"Since now go to your room please".   
"But Mum".   
"JUST GET OUT OF MY SITE ELLIE" Serena shouted angrily.   
Ellie stormed upstairs and slammed the door.   
"I'm sorry Aggie but she has to learn"   
"No worries. Is it OK to jump in your shower before me and Louisa go out".   
"Yes sure you don't have to ask".   
"Thanks Serena".   
"I didn't handle that very well did I".   
"Not really".   
"You know there was a girl in my class at school when I was Ellie's age. And she got pregnant before we left school".  
"But Ellie won't".   
"People were so awful to her they would called her slag, slapper, trollop they were really cruel it's was terrible. And I don't want the same for my daughter".   
"Serena Ellie is a sensible girl. I know you don't like the fact that she didn't tell you but she had the sense to out herself on the pill didn't she".  
"I guess I just wished she would have told me".   
"Serena you have to stop getting so worked up think of the babies".   
"I know I will try to keep calm I promise".

 

"Can I come in" Aggie said as she knocked on Ellie's door.   
"Couse you can. I'm sorry about mum kicking off"  
"Its fine I can see where your mum is coming from"   
"Still it's not a good start to your visit is it".   
"Ellie you have to remember your mum is going through a rough patch. She lost one of her babies yesterday and that is tough on a woman believe me".   
"Have you lost a baby Grandma Aggie".   
"More then one.   
"How many".   
"Well I lost 2 before I had Bernie and another one after Bernie".   
"I'm sorry".   
"You might think your mum is coping but she isn't. She will always wonder if its something that she did".   
"Is that what you thought".   
"I still do, they would be 44. 40 and 32 by now if I hadn't misscarried. I always wonder what they would be doing now if I gave birth to them" Aggie cried.   
"Am sorry Grandma" Ellie said as she out her arm around her".   
"So please Ellie cut your mum some slack eh. She is only been like cause she loves you and cares about you".  
"But she has to realise I'm not a child anymore Grandma I'm 16 in a month".  
"I know. But Ellie your mum is supposed to taking it easy and that also means no stress. Stress is no good for babies and we don't want to lose those two as well do we".   
"No I don't. I definitely don't want that".   
"Ellie have you done anything with that boy".   
"No Grandma I haven't. We have just kissed that all".   
"Then why didn't you just say that your mum instead of storming off like a child"   
"I don't know"   
"Anyway now that's settled I am off in the shower. Why don't you go apologise to your mum and you never know she might let you come with us". Aggie winked as she walked of the bedroom. 

 

"Mum am so sorry" Ellie said as she wrapped her arms around her Serena's neck, as Serena was stood at the sink.   
"I'm sorry too baby". Serena said as she turned round and hugged Ellie. "I love you so much you know I do".  
"I know and I love you mum more than anything else in this world".   
"And even though you say you are not child anymore you will always be my baby. It doesn't matter if you are 4 or 54 you will always be my baby. And I will always be there for you. Well if I'm still alive that is".   
"You better be cause I don't know what I would do without you. I haven't done anything with Tristan mum I swear".   
"Nothing".   
"Well we have kissed but nothing else. I told you he is different from other boys. He treats me so well and he is always saying how beautiful I am"   
"That's because you are beautiful darling".   
"I just went on the pill just in case anything happens".   
"I already know".   
"You do. Grandma Aggie told you".   
"Yes she did Serena smiled. No go and get ready your grandma's are waiting for you".   
"I can go out with them".   
"Course you can go on have a good time".   
"Thanks mum your the best" 

 

"She certainly looks a lot happier then she did before".  
"Yes thanks to your mum having a chat with her"   
"Really".   
"Yes so we er we have got the house to ourselves for a few hours". Serena said as she started to play with the buttons on Bernie’s shirt and started kissing Bernie’s neck.  
"Serena stop I don't think we should".   
"Why not I want you".   
"Oh God I want you too but I don't want anything else going wrong with babies".   
"Bernie I told you the other day having sex will not hurt the babies, I am a doctor I so know these things.   
"You said that on Friday night before we had sex and then you lose one of our babies on Saturday".   
"So you think it's my fault we lost one our babies cause I wanted us to have sex".   
"I'm not saying that".   
"I think that's exactly what you are saying Bernie" Serena said as she got her coat and her car keys.   
"Where you going".   
"Getting out of this house". Serena said as she slammed the door behind her.   
"Serena come back". Bernie said as Serena was getting on her.   
"GET STUFFED"


	31. I don't blame you

"Hi Bernie where's mum" Ellie said as she came back.  
"She has gone out in the car I don't know where she has gone. I have looked all over for her. I have rang her God knows how many times and she hasn't answered".  
"You haven't had an argument have you" Aggie said. Bernie nodded. "Bernie it's not good for Serena to get stressed.  
"I know that mum. And it's all my fault".  
"What you arguing about".  
"I don't want to go into detail with".  
"With me in the room. I will go and make us all a cup of tea".  
"Thanks Ellie".  
"So are you going to tell us".  
"I thought we had lost the baby cause me and Serena has sex on Friday night".  
"Are you serious".  
"Yes mum".  
"Bernie you wouldn't have hurt the baby by having sex".  
"That's what Serena said".  
"And she should know she's a doctor".  
"And know she thinks I am blaming her for the miscarriage because she is the one who wanted to have sex in the first place".  
"Oh Bernie you really are stupid sometimes".  
"You don't need to tell me what I already know mum. 

" I think I should go back out and have another look for her it's getting late now". Bernie said as she tried Serena's phone once more.  
“Am sure she will come back when she has calmed down”  
"I will go and wash these pots up" Ellie said as she went out of the lounge. "Mum where have you been, Bernie's has been driving around looking for you"  
"I just needed some time on my own that's all darling".  
"Are you alright mum".  
"Yes I just need a hug off my gorgeous daughter" Serena said as she opened her arms for Ellie.  
"Where did you go". Bernie said.  
"I am going to get a shower and go to bed".  
"You alright love". Aggie said.  
"Am fine thanks Aggie just tired that's all, see you tomorrow”.  
"Serena I'll come up with you we can talk". Bernie said  
"I don't want you anywhere near me" Serena said as she started walking up the stairs. "Oh and by the way your in the spare room tonight".  
"Serena".  
"I will go and talk to her" Aggie said. 

 

"Am I alright to come in". Aggie said as she knocked on the bedroom door.  
"Yes sure". Serena said as she sat on the bed.  
"Look I know you are angry with Bernie but she is as upset as you are about the miscarriage".  
"She thinks it's my fault".  
"No she doesn't".  
"She practically said so".  
"Believe me she doesn't. Serena she thinks the world of you".  
"I'm sorry".  
"What for".  
"Not a very nice start to your stay with us is it. We don't usually argue like this".  
"I know that. Both your emotions are running high, but you have to talk to each other. Don't push each other away. You and Bernie were made for each other".  
"Thank you Aggie" Serena said as she gave her a hug.  
"I will leave you to it". 

 

Serena was laid in bed when she heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in".  
"Am I aloud" Bernie said as she poked her head round the door. Serena nodded. "Am sorry Serena".  
"Are you".  
"I didn't mean you were to blame".  
"It sounded like it to me". Serena said as Bernie laid down beside her.  
"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life".  
"Do you".  
"You know that I do". Bernie said as she stroked Serena's face.  
"You don't think I am to blame for losing our baby".  
"No I was just been stupid and I didn't think it was your fault I thought it was mine". Bernie cried.  
"It's nobody's fault".  
"I know it's just mother nature's way of telling us it's just not meant to be. But she has also blessed us with these two beauties in here". Bernie said as she put her hand on Serena's stomach. "And oh God Serena we are going to love them so much aren't we".  
"We already do. And I love you Bernie I love you so much" Serena cried as she threw her arms around Bernie and held her close. 

 

Serena was woken the next morning by Bernie peppering her face with tiny kisses.  
"I love you. I love you" Bernie whispered between each kiss. Serena smiled and pulled Bernie close to her.  
"Mmm that's a nice way to be woken up. Serena said as she kissed Bernie lovingly. I was thinking before I went to sleep last night"  
"That's always a worry".  
"We will have less of that", Serena laughed as she hit Bernie on the arm.  
"Go on carry on"  
"Well I was thinking it hasn't been the best few days here for your mum and Lou. So I thought why don't we all go to the coast for day. We could go and get mum and all together as a family. What do you think".  
"Your mum is already going out today isn't with the home"  
"Oh yes I completely forgot".  
"I can all ring them up and get them to ask your mum what she wants to do"  
"No it's fine I don't want her to be confused beside she would probably choose to go with the home anyway"  
"You sure"  
"Yes let's get up and ask the others yes".  
"Yes. Serena"  
"Yeah"  
"We are alright aren't we"  
"Of course we are. Where in this together. Besides I am having your babies so your stuck with me now"  
"That's the only way I want it"


	32. Our babies

7 Weeks Later

"Serena come on we're going to be late for the hospital" Bernie called Serena from the bottom of the stairs.   
"There is ages yet stop moaning"  
“I thought you wanted to go for something to eat first"  
“Can you come up Bernie please" Bernie ran upstairs thinking there was something wrong. “Bloody hell Bernie where's the fire"  
“I thought there was something wrong"  
“There is, look nothing fits me I am only 12 weeks and I am masshosive”  
“I think you look beautiful”  
“You kind of have to say that don't you"  
“I tell you what if you just put these jogging bottoms on for now we will have time to pop into Mothercare and get you some maternity things yes" Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena's tummy as they both looked in the mirror.  
“Yes. We get to see our babies again today I can't wait"  
“Me either"  
“Everything is going to be alright isn't it"  
“By the looks of your bump yes"  
"I can't wait to hold our babies in our arms Bernie. I am even looking forward to the sleepless night" Serena smiled.   
"Me too" Bernie said as she kissed Serena. "Come on, let's go".

 

"Are you sure this dress looks alright" Serena said as they got out of the car.   
"Yes you look great" Bernie said as she held her hand while they walked across the car park.   
"Marvelous I looked beautiful in the shop you said, now I have been downgraded to a just great now have I".   
"Oh come on stop whinging".   
"Serena how are you". Ric said as they walked through reception.   
"Am good thanks. 12 week scan today"   
"Make sure you show us the pics before you go home won't you".   
"We will see you later Ric". 

 

"Why do I feel like the oldest pregnant woman on the planet" Serena said as she looked around the waiting room.   
"That's because you probably are" Bernie laughed.   
"Oi you cheeky bugger" Serena laughed. Bernie put her hand on Serena's stomach and Serena placed her hand over hers as they looked at each other and smiled.   
"Serena Campbell".   
"Yes".   
"This way please. Pop yourself on the bed please. So how have you been"   
"Fine".   
"Still not doing too much are you".   
"I haven't got much choice living with this one". Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand.   
"Right them let's get some of this gel on and have a look at your babies shall we"   
"Yes please".   
"Is everything alright" Bernie said.  
"Why don't you take a look for yourself"   
"Oh my god Bernie look at them. There our babies" Serena cried.   
"Are our babies alright".  
"They are absolutely fine Bernie. All the measurements are fine and everything is looking good"  
"Thank god for that".   
"I take it you are wanting pictures".   
"Oh yes"   
"How many"   
"5 please"   
"I will go get them for you while you get yourself sorted out. Bernie wiped the gel off Serena stomach for and helped her off the bed. 

 

"You look absolutely stunning"   
"Stop it with the twaddle. I am fat and ugly and I don't give a shit. Because I am going to be a Mummy again".   
"You are definitely not ugly you are the beautiful woman I have ever seen".   
"What are you after".   
"You".   
"You have already got me you Walley".   
"Forever"   
"Forever and ever" Serena said as she kissed Bernie softly.


	33. Tristan

"Hi Serena oh my god look at you" Donna said as she hugged Serena and felt her stomach. "Ric said you have been for your scan. Is everything ok."  
"Yes everything is fine. Here look at this" Serena said as she handed over the picture of the babies.  
"Ah bless em. I am so chuffed for you both."  
"Cheers" Bernie said.  
"So are you coming back to work".  
"No not till I have had them. I am not aloud am I Sergeant Major."  
"No way you are going to do as your told."  
"See under the thumb or what." Serena laughed "Anyway we better go we have got Ellie's boyfriend coming for tea."  
"Is he nice."  
"Don't know it's the first time we will have met him. It's took us weeks to persuade her to invite him round."  
"C'mere you look after yourself" Donna said as he hugged Serena on more time.  
"I will see you soon"

 

“Serena for God sake will you stop pacing the floor”  
“Am not"  
“Yes you are you wearing a hole in the carpet”  
“Sorry I'm just nervous about meeting Ellie's boyfriend”  
“Why are you nervous, it's him that should be nervous. Wait till he gets the Serena Campbell death stare. One of them is enough to make anyone nervous" Bernie laughed.  
"Maybe I should try it on him".  
"Don't you dare. Look i you don't particularly want Ellie having a boyfriend yet but you can't stop her. She is growing up Serena."  
"I know but she is still my Baby. Oh God that will be them, come on it's showtime".  
"Er mum this is Tristan, Tristan this is my mum Serena. And this is Bernie my mums partner"  
"Very nice to meet you both" Tristan said in a posh accent.  
"You too Tristan" Bernie said. "Serena"  
"Sorry erm yes nice to meet you"  
"Ellie tells me congratulations are in order, " the young man said as he pointed to Serena's stomach.  
"Yes, thank you. Can I get you drink or something"  
"Do you have any pomegranate juice".  
"No we don't sorry. We have orange or apple juice. Or cans of pop."  
"Apple juice please".  
"Coming up" Bernie said.  
"I will help you. Have you got any pomegranate juice" Serena said in a posh voice, when they got into the kitchen.  
"Stop it they might hear you".  
"I don't care, I don't like him the stuck up"  
"Mum".  
"Yes darling"  
"Me and Tristan are going to sit in the garden till tea is ready".  
"OK sweetheart I will bring your drinks out"  
"I will take the drinks out you will probably chuck it on him accidentally on purpose".  
"Damn you gave spoilt it now"  
"Serena Behave. Come on let's go sit outside with them eh".  
"Yes let's it is a nice afternoon after all."  
"There we go" Bernie said as she handed the drinks. "So Tristan Ellie tells me your dad owns his own business."  
"Yes that's right".  
"What does Ellie's dad do".  
"Ellie hasn't got a dad well not one she has or will ever meet".  
"And the same will apply for the ones you have in there".  
"Yes" Bernie said as she could she Serena was really biting her tongue. "Shall we go check on the diner."  
"You go".  
"That wasn't a question come on" Bernie whispered in her ear.  
"I don't like him"  
"You don't know him"  
"I don't want to he is not good enough for my daughter and I will be telling him that".  
"Serena you can't".  
"Your right you go back out and tell them dinner is ready".  
"OK" 

 

"I don't think your mum likes me".  
"Cause she does she's just a bit overprotective that's all".  
"You haven't told her about us sleeping with each other have you".  
"No of course I haven't and if I had you would know".  
"How".  
"Because she would have castrated you by now. And believe me she wouldn't have given you any anaesthetic to dull the pain"  
"Dinners ready" Bernie said as she walked back into house not quite being able to look at them. How the hell am I supposed to tell Serena this she will hit the roof after she has hit him first.  
"Are William and Catherine on there way" Serena said as Bernie came into the kitchen.  
"Who".  
"Ellie and Tristan, blimey jokes are just wasted on you aren't they. Bernie what's wrong you look like you have seen a ghost" Serena said as she walked up to Bernie.  
"They are coming look come to the lounge with me a sec".  
"This is all cloak and dagger".  
"Serena this serious".  
"What is it".  
"When u went outside I heard them talking. Am sorry Serena they have slept together".  
"What are you sure".  
"I heard them talking about and that they can't wait to do it again".  
"Over my dead body I will kill him".  
"Serena wait" but Serena wasn't waiting she marched straight in the kitchen.  
"Dinner is off am afraid".  
"Why mum"  
"Well due to the fact that Tristan is leaving and he won't be coming back.  
"Have I done something wrong Miss Campbell".  
"You could say that Tristan and sleeping with my daughter one of them".  
"Mum how do you know about that".  
"I heard you talking on the garden. You should have told us Ellie" Bernie said.  
"Look Miss Campbell".  
"Are you still here".  
"Mum don't talk to him like that".  
"I'll speak as I like in my own house".  
"Come on Tristan let's get out of here".  
"Oh no your going nowhere sunshine. Just Tristan will be leaving".  
"You can't stop me".  
"Can't I. Do you wanna take a bet on that".  
"You better go I ring you later"  
Ellie said as she walked him to the door.  
"NO YOU WON'T" Serena shouted.  
"I will" Ellie whispered.  
"See you later."  
"Bye. I hope your happy now".  
"I am certainly not happy young lady. What the hell were thinking of".  
"We love each other mum".  
"You are just kid you don't know the meaning of the word love yet. Now phone please".  
"You can't be serious".  
"Oh I am phone please and I will have this too" Serena said as she picked up Ellie's ipad.  
"I need them".  
"I don't care now go to your room. And you are grounded until further notice".  
"That's not fair".  
"LIFE ISN'T FAIR" Serena shouted. No go to your room NOW".  
"I HATE YOU" 


	34. Punishment

"I think that went well didn't it."   
"Went well, oh it went well alright Serena. Was there any need to chuck him out."   
"Who's side are you on here."   
"It's not about taking sides Serena. I think Ellie genuinely likes him."   
"Ellie is just a kid she doesn't know what she wants."   
"Alright then answer me this. How old were you when you first slept with a woman."   
"This isn't about me this is about my daughter." Serena said as she pointed to herself.   
"You haven't answered my question."   
"I was 16 are happy now."   
"And did you think you were in love her."   
"At the time yes."   
"And was the woman older than you."   
"A little."   
"How much older."   
"2 years."   
"Well there you go then."  
"Look this isn't about me. Ellie is grounded till she at least 18, and she isn't seeing him again and that's final." Serena said as she went upstairs and laid the bed.   
"You two are not aloud a boyfriend or girlfriend till you are at least 21. Are you listening to me in there." Serena chuckled as she rubbed her tummy. "Do you think I need to speak to your big sister eh."  
"Are they listening to you." Bernie said as she laid on the bed at the side of Serena and put her arm around her.   
"Probably not, they are getting into practice for ignoring me when they get older. Bernie I'm sorry I lost it down there."   
"It's not me you need to apologise to is it."   
"I don't know what to say to her. I don't want her seeing him again Bernie."   
"Serena she isn't a little girl anymore she is nearly a grown woman."   
"She's my little girl."   
And she also will be, but you have to let her grow up and make her own mistakes."  
" I don't want her to make mistakes."  
"Serena we all make mistakes in life."   
"I know, We have got all this to come with these two."   
"I can't wait for the drama."  
"I better go and talk to her." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and got off the bed. 

 

"Can I come in" Serena said as she knocked on Ellie's door.   
"If you must."   
"Look, I know I'm not your most favourite person at the minute and I can't say I blame you. But why didn't you tell me what was going on."   
"Er cause I knew you kick off and hey you did."   
"Am sorry about that. I just thought you would be able to tell me anything.."  
"Obviously I can't."   
"We should have sat down and spoke about it properly like adults. Because that's what you nearly are isn't it."  
"You wouldn't know it the way you kicked off."   
"Am sorry, you will always be my little girl. But I have to let you grow up don't I."   
"Yes you do."   
"It's just am so scared."   
"Of what."   
"Of not being needed anymore. Its was just me and you for so long and we sort of depended on each didn't we."   
"Mum I will always need you no matter how old I am. Plus you have got two more little people in there who are going to depend on you for years to come yet." Ellie said as she put her hand on Serena's tummy.   
"I know but that doesn't stop you being my little girl". Serena said with tears in her eyes. I am really sorry for the way I acted."  
"So am I still grounded."   
"Am afraid so all the punishments still count sorry."   
"It's alright and what about Tristan."   
"Jury's still out on that one. Just give me time to get my head round all of this first yeah."   
"OK, I love you mum."   
"I love you too sweetheart. Are you going to come down for something to eat. Hopefully tea is ruined."   
"I will be down in a sec."   
"OK." Serena said as she hugged Ellie again and went back downstairs. 

 

"Why don't you and Bernie go sit down in the lounge and make yourselves comfy mum. I will tidy up in here."   
"Really."  
"Come on Serena let's not give her a chance to change her mind eh."   
"I have a sneaky suspicion someone is trying to get back into my good books" Serena said as she sat on the sofa and cuddled up to Bernie.   
"Is it working."   
"Nope."  
"Serena."  
"What. Am sorry Bernie but I just can't forgive and forget. she is still grounded until further notice. And she is definitely not seeing him again"   
"If that's the way you wanna play this. But the more you keep them apart the more she will want to be with him."  
"I don't like him."   
"Oh I know that you made that quite clear the minute the poor lad walked through the door."  
"Why aren't you on my side in all this."  
"I told you earlier it's not about taking sides, it's about what's best for Ellie."   
"Are you saying I don't know what's best for my daughter."  
"Am not saying that I just think you should cut her some slack that's all. Where are you going now" Bernie said as Serena stood up and walked to the door.   
"I need to get out of here before I say something I might regret." Serena said as she picked her car keys up  
"Serena please I don't want you drive right now."  
"And I have to do everything you say now do I."  
"No I just."   
"Do you know something I think we have rushed into all this haven't we."   
"What do mean."   
"This us I think we have rushed into it. Moving in together have babies. I don't think this is what I want anymore Bernie."  
"What you don't think you want me anymore or you don't think our babies."   
"Both" Serena cried. "Bernie where you going."   
"Going to pack. There's not much point in staying. You have made it perfectly clear you don't want anything to do with me anymore. So I will be out of your house and out of your life as quickly as I can."   
"Bernie we need to talk about this properly."   
"I don't think there is anything else to say. I better go and pack."   
"Bernie wait. I do love you."   
"If you loved me you wouldn't have just said what you did" Bernie said as she went upstairs. Serena sat on the sofa and cried while she rubbed her bump.


	35. Just go

"Mum what's with all the shouting. Ellie said as she walked into the lounge." Mum what's wrong."  
"It's over Ellie."   
"What's over."   
"Me and Bernie we are over, she is upstairs packing."   
"Haven't we been here before mum."   
"I know but it's for good this time darling and it's all my fault."   
"Why what have you done."   
"I told her that we have rushed into this moving in together and having the babies."   
"You don't believe that do you."   
"I don't know maybe."   
"Mum I know how much you love Bernie and I know how much you want those babies. Let me ask you something can you imagine your life without Bernie and I want the truth mum." Serena shook her head and started to cry again.   
"Then why are you not up there begging her to stay.   
"Because I don't think she would listen to me Ellie."   
"You don't know unless you try. Mum get up them stairs now."   
"Who is the adult here and who is the kid."   
"Then start acting like one go on up you go."   
"Yes boss." Serena said as she started walking up the stairs. 

 

When Serena walked into the bedroom she saw Bernie’s case opened on the bed with most of the clothes in. Serena started taking Bernie’s things out of the case and back into the wardrobe.   
"Serena what are doing." Bernie said as she came out of the bathroom.   
"What does it look like I am putting your things back away."   
"Serena stop."Bernie said as took the clothes off Serena and put them on the bed.   
"I don't want you to go."   
"I think it's for the best don't you."   
"No no I don't. I didn't mean what I said. I want you and I want our babies." Serena said as she held both of Bernie’s hands.   
"I want that too but I think we need some time apart."   
"NO please don't do that."   
"I think it's for the best Serena."   
"What about the babies Bernie, they will need both of us."   
"I will still be there for the babies I just won't be living here."  
"I don't want you to live somewhere else I want you to stay here. I love you."  
"I love you but I can't do this anymore, all we seem to do is argue and it's no good for the babies." Bernie said as she zipped up the suitcase. "Right I think that's everything."  
"Please Please don't leave me."   
"I'm sorry I have to go." Bernie said with tears in her eyes.   
"NO NO please don't can't live without you."   
"Yes you can." Bernie said as she started walking down the stairs.   
"I don't want you leave me I need you." Serena said as she came to the top of the stairs.   
"I don't think you do Serena."   
"Bernie please don't leave us." Ellie said.   
"Oh Ellie it doesn't matter where I live I will always be there for you and the babies."  
"Just not for me eh. I get it you don't love me anymore fine just go ahah." Serena said as she held her stomach in pain.  
"Serena what's wrong." Bernie said as she ran up to her.   
"What do you care just go ahahah Jesus.   
" Ellie ring a ambulance quick."


	36. I don't want you

"I don't need an ambulance. Just leave me alone." Serena said as she staggered into the lounge.   
"Come and sit down on the sofa."   
"Stop fussing you have made it quite clear you don't care about me." Serena cried as she held her stomach.   
"Serena you are in pain let Ellie just ring you an ambulance."  
"I am already doing it it's ringing.  
"Emergency which service please."   
Hello ambulance please."  
"Is the patient breathing."   
"Yes its my mum she is 12 weeks pregnant and she is having pains In her stomach."   
"How old are you." I am 15 years old."  
" Is it just you and your mum in the house. "  
" No no my mums partner is here. "  
"Ex partner". Serena shouted.   
"Mum shush, Sorry."   
"What's the address please."  
"The address is 40 Shakespeare close Holby."   
"Right help is on the way alright."  
"Yes thank you bye. It's on the way"   
"I don't need an ambulance am alright."   
"Obviously you not."   
"What are still doing here."  
"I'm not going anywhere."   
"You don't want to be with me with so just go I don't want you here."   
"Tough."   
"Stop it both of you for god sake you are like kids."   
"I'm sorry darling." 

 

"That will be the ambulance I will let them in" Ellie said. "Hi she just in the lounge."   
"Hello Miss Campbell what you been up to." The ambulance driver said.   
"I had my 12 week scan this morning and everything was fine but I have just started getting stomach pains. Its probably nothing."  
"Probably but I want to get you to the hospital just to be on the safe side."   
"I don't want to go to hospital am fine."   
"Serena we have already lost one we don't want to lose anymore."   
"What do you care. Why are you even still here."  
"Mum stop it, you are going to hospital and that's final."   
"Alright let's go then."   
"Who's coming with you."   
"We both are." Bernie said.   
"I don't want you anywhere near me."   
"Bernie you follow in your car and I will go with mum in the ambulance OK."   
"OK."   
"Can you walk or do you want a chair."  
"Am alright walking thanks."   
"Come then let's you on the ambulance then.   
Once Serena was settled on the bed in the ambulance Bernie got on.   
"I will see you down there." Bernie said as she went to kiss Serena on the cheek she turned her head away. Bernie could feel the tears stinging her eyes as she got off the ambulance. 

 

"Right Serena what's the problem."   
"I don't know, I was only here this morning for my scan and they said everything was fine  
But I am having stomach cramps. Please don't tell me I am losing my babies."   
"Let's take a look shall we."   
"Bernie is here mum shall I tell her to come in."  
"No I don't want her here."   
"Mum she needs to be in here."   
"I am the grown up here Ellie not you."   
"Then start acting like one. I am bringing her in."   
"Is everything alright" Bernie said as she came into the room. "  
"Everything feels alright but I will just get the portable scanner to make sure. I won't be a minute."   
"I am going to get us some drinks when I come back I want you both to start behaving like adults got it."   
"Yes Miss." Bernie smiled.   
"She is getting a bossy little madam."   
"I wonder who she takes after."   
"Your hilarious you."  
"Right then let's have a look." the nurse said as she started putting the gel onto Serena's stomach.   
"Let me see the screen please." Serena said.   
"Just hold on a minute."   
"What's wrong." Serena said as she grabbed Bernie’s shirt sleeve.   
"There you go two happy little Buddhas."   
"They are OK." Serena said as her fingers traced the tiny figures on the screen.   
"They are absolutely fine."  
"Oh thank god." Serena said as she laid back on the pillows.   
"So what was the stomach pains she was having."  
"Probably just Normal stomach pains but it's certainly not the babies."   
"Can I go home now. "  
"I just want to take some bloods and if they come back alright then you are free to go."   
"Thank god they are alright."  
Bernie said.  
"You can go now if you want." Serena said quietly.   
"Do you want me to."   
"No" Tears fell down Serena's face as she shook her head.   
"Then I will stay."   
"Is everything alright." Ellie said as she came into the room with some hot drinks.   
"Yes they are fine."   
"Good and you two."   
"Nothings changed between us we are still going our separate ways aren't we."   
"I can't do this I have to go."   
Bernie said as she walked out the room.   
"Mum what did you say that for."   
"Because it's true Ellie it's over she doesn't love or want me anymore."


	37. Grow up

"You can't be serious mum. You don't want it to be over do you."  
"It doesn't like I have much choice does it. Looks like I am going to be bring 2 more children up on my own like I did with you."   
"No you don't have to. Mum just talk to her. I know how much you two love each other."  
"I don't think she wants to be with me anymore Ellie".   
“That's crap mum and you know it.i am going to go find Bernie and bring her back in here you need to talk.”  
“I don’t think that is such a good idea Ellie.”  
“I think it's a very good idea. I will not let you lose the best thing that has ever happened to you mum.” Ellie said as she walked out the door.

 

“There you are.” Ellie said as she found Bernie outside the hospital. “I was worried you had gone.”  
“I was going to but my feet wouldn’t let me.”  
“My mum didn’t mean the things she said in there you know.”  
“I think she did.”  
“No she loves you. She wouldn’t be have your babies if she didn’t.”  
"Is she alright."   
"Why don't you go up and see for yourself. You need to sort this. Mum has just said she can't lose the best thing that ever happened to her."   
"She said that."   
"Yeah just now. Please Bernie please just go talk to her and sort this out."   
"OK I will go up."   
"About time." 

 

"Can I come in." Bernie said as she poked her head around the door.   
"Of course you can." Serena said as soon as Bernie sat down Serena took her hand in hers. "I am so sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean any of it."   
"It sounded very much like you meant it to me."   
"Bernie please I am telling you the truth here. I don't want to be without you. The day I met you when I came to the nursing home. I knew you were the one for me as soon as shook my hand. You moving in hasn't really felt rushed to me it has felt like a natural part of our relationship. I love that I get to go to sleep beside you every night and wake up in your arms every morning."   
"I love that too. I love it when you go to sleep in my arms it feels like I am keeping you safe."   
"I feel safe I always feel safe when I am with you. I don't want to lose you Bernie." Serena sobbed. "I can't wait till our babies are born I just know they are going to be as beautiful as you."  
"And you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Bernie said as she stood up and put her face closer to Serena's. "I love you so much it hurts."   
"I love you too. You complete me Berenice Wolfe I am nothing without you."   
"I'm nothing with you that's why I could never leave you."  
"Your not going to leave me."  
"Never I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our 3 children. Serena started to cry in happiness as she grabbed Bernie's face and kissed her gently on the lips.   
"I want that too." Serena said as they began to kiss more passionately. Serena grabbed Bernie's hand and put it underneath the blankets and between her legs.   
"Serena we can't do that here." Bernie said as she moved her hand away.   
"Why not I need you" Serena said as put Bernie's hand back between her legs. Bernie felt how wet Serena was already. "Please Bernie." Bernie didn't waste anytime she entered Serena with 2 fingers and began to pump in and out. "More please." Bernie added another finger. "Yes just like that" Serena moaned into Bernie's neck. "I love you so much., Serena cried.   
"Is it safe to come you haven't killed each other have you." Ellie said as she knocked on the door.   
"Bloody hell she doesn't half pick her timing doesn't she." Serena groaned." Bernie removed her fingers and went over the sink to wash her hands.   
" Yes darling you can come in"  
"So have you both decided to start acting like adults again or do I need to bang your heads together."   
"There is no need for that me and Bernie are OK we're more than OK."   
"ThankGod for that."   
"Serena you are free to go," the nurse said as she came into the room.   
"Thank you."  
"Right then let's get you 4 home." Bernie said as she helped Serena off the bed. 

 

Serena clung into the headboard with one hand as the other hand was slung over her face. While Bernie continued the onslaught on Serena's clit.   
"For fuck sake" Serena moaned as her breathing became more heavy and ragged. "Oh my Christ" Serena screamed as Bernie placed herself in between Serena's legs so both there clits were touching. Bernie began to rub their clits together faster and faster.   
"Oh god" Serena screamed "Oh god yeah just like that. Make me come please gorgeous." Serena threw her hand back and screamed out in ecstasy as they both came hard and fast.   
"I love you so much" She said with a ragged breath as she kissed Bernie as she laid down beside her l.  
"I love you too my gorgeous girl."


	38. Hello again

6 Weeks later 

"Bernie I have been thinking." Serena said as they got in the car to go to there next scan.   
"That's always a worry."   
"Oy are you insinuating that the mother of your children is thick."   
"No its just when you say Bernie I have been thinking it's usually involves me doing some sort of DIY."   
"Well it's funny you should say that."   
"Ha I knew it. Go on what do you want me to do."  
"Do you think we should let the babies have their own bedrooms from birth."  
"Serena I have only just painted the nursery. You said the spare room was going to be a playroom for them when they are older."   
"I know I did but I just thought they would be better having there own rooms from birth that's all."   
"Let them share for the first few months eh they will be used to being together won't they."   
"Yes I guess so."   
"Are we going to find what we are having today."   
"Do you want to." Serena said as she reached out and touched Bernie’s leg.   
"I would like to but only if you want to."   
"Bernie they are your babies too. If you want to find out the sex then we will."  
"I do." 

 

"I am the oldest person here again by the looks of things."   
Serena laughed as she looked around the waiting room.   
"You might be the eldest but you are certainly the most beautiful women in here."   
"Your not too bad yourself Berenice." Serena smiled as leant in and gave Bernie a kiss.   
"Serena do you want to come through."   
"Yes."   
"So apart from what we know has everything been alright since your last scan."   
"Yes everything's been fine am getting fatter by the minute."   
"Don't let her fool you she is loving being fat. She never stops eating. Bernie laughed.   
"Yes I do well when I'm asleep anyway."   
"Right let's have a look at these two beauty's eh."   
"Yes please l can't wait to see them again." Bernie said as Serena smiled at her and held her hand.   
"What's wrong now."  
"Absolutely nothing Serena. Here see for yourself."  
"Oh Bernie look at them they are getting big."   
"They are darling." Bernie said as kissed Serena on the head. "  
"Can you tell what they are."   
"I most certainly can. Do you want to know."   
"Yes we do."   
"Well for starters this little bruiser is boy."   
"Do you hear that Bernie, we have got a son."   
"I did." Bernie said with tears running down her face.   
"And this one here is a beautiful little princess."  
"One of each." Serena said as she grabbed Bernie’s collar and pulled her down for a kiss.   
"I love you so much Campbell."   
"I love you Wolfe."

 

"You put the kettle on while I nip to the loo." Serena said as she took two steps upstairs "I will tell Ellie to come down so we can tell news eh."   
"Definitely." Bernie said as she stretched up to kiss Serena.   
As Serena came out the toilets she could hear the music playing in Ellie's Bedroom. Serena walked in and saw Ellie in bed with Tristan on the top of her.   
"ELLIE."   
"Mum."   
"Get dressed the pair of you and get downstairs."   
"Is she coming down."   
"Coming down when she does come down am gonna kill her."   
"Why what's up now."   
"What's up I went into her bedroom and they were at it Bernie. That toffee nose little shit was having sex with my daughter after I told them I didn't want them seeing each other again."   
"She is 16 now Serena."   
"Oh well that's alright is it."   
"Mum am sorry."   
"Your sorry that's all you have got to say is it."   
"You can't stop me from seeing him."   
"I can do whatever I want, I am your mother. Your very quiet cat got your tongue Tristan."   
"Mum don't talk to him like that."   
"I better go." Tristan said.   
"Ok see you."   
"No you won't." Serena said as Tristan walked out the door.   
"I can't believe you have just done that mum."   
"Believe it and I can tell this for free if I see that lad in my house again I won't be held responsible for my actions Ellie."  
"Serena calm down think of the babies."  
"I know go to your room and change your sheets. I don't want to see you again for the rest of the night."   
"GET UPSTAIRS." Serena shouted as Ellie stormed off. 

 

"Is Ellie asleep." Serena said as Bernie got into bed. "  
"Yes fast asleep.  
" You need to sit down tomorrow and talk to her you can't keep having these slanging matches Serena."  
"I know I will talk to her in the morning."   
Bernie put her head on Serena's ever growing bump. Serena put her hand through Bernie’s and twiddle with it.   
"Do you think they can hear us now."   
"I think so."   
"Hello Cameron, Hello Harper I'm your momma."   
"Excuse me, but where has Cameron and Harper come from."   
"I love them names I always said if I ever had a kid then that's what I would call them" Bernie said as she looked up at Serena and smiled. "Can we."   
"Yes I think they are beautiful."   
"Your Beautiful." Bernie said as replaced her head with her hand and began to kiss Serena.   
"I love you."   
"And I love you."


	39. Can you feel that

"Morning Momma." Ellie said as she walked into the kitchen the next morning and gave Bernie a kiss on the cheek.  
"Morning Ellie. How are you this morning."  
"Fed up.Where is misery this morning."  
"If in misery you mean you mum she is having a lie in she didn't sleep very well last night."  
"Good."  
"Ellie stop that. You know your mum is only doing what's best for you."  
"What by keeping me away from the person I love."  
"Ellie you and your mum need to sit down today and have a good chat without it turning into a sagging match."  
"I don't want to talk to her. Momma see it from my point of view, how would you feel if someone said you couldn't see mum again."  
"It would kill me Ellie I love you mum more than anything in this world."  
"That's how feel about Tristan I love him."  
"Then tell your mum that with shouting. Your mum shouldn't even be getting stressed at the minute."  
"I know it's not good for the babies. Can you let me go out today."  
"Oh no I am not dealing with the wrath of your mum thank you very much."  
"Why not you are in charge of me as well."  
"Ellie please don't ask me again."

 

"Morning."Serena said a little while later when she came into the kitchen."  
"Morning sweetheart." Bernie said as she kissed Serena and walked to the door. "  
"Where you going."  
"For a run you two need to talk calmly and rationally no shouting. She you in a bit. Love you." Bernie said as she kissed Serena again. "  
"Love you too." Serena made herself a coffee and sat down. "Let's talk then shall we."  
"Can I go out today.  
"No way Jose. Did I or did I not say you were grounded until further notice."  
"Mum this is so unfair."  
"Like I said before, life isn't fair Ellie the sooner you realise that the better."  
"Let me ask you the same question I just asked Momma shall I."  
"Go on."  
"How would you feel if someone stopped you from seeing Bernie."  
"This isn't about me and Bernie Ellie. This is about you and that waste of space."  
"He isn't a waste of space mum. Just answer the question mum."  
"It would break my heart Ellie. I love Bernie more than I have ever loved anyone."  
"Now you know how I feel then mum don't you."  
"Ellie I know you think you love him but you are just 16 years old. You have got plenty of time to fall in love properly."  
"I am in love properly mum can't you see that." Ellie said as she began to cry. Serena stood up and out her arms around her daughter.  
"I'm sorry Ellie I don't want to be the bad guy here but what I am doing is for the best. You will soon realise that."  
"No I won't." Ellie said as she ran out the kitchen and upstairs.  
"You two better not cause me this much trouble." Serena said as she rubbed her stomach. 

 

"How was your run." Serena said as Bernie into the lounge.  
"Good give us a kiss." Bernie said as she leaned into Serena.  
"Get off your all sweaty." She laughed.  
"I thought you liked me liked that." Bernie winked.  
"Whatever gave you that idea."  
"Just come here and give us a snog."  
"A snog what are we twelve."  
"Just come here you gorgeous." Bernie said as she pulled Serena closer and kissed her passionately.  
"What's got into you." Serena laughed.  
"Just something Ellie said about how would I feel if I could see you anymore."  
"She been trying that little guilt trip on you as well as she."  
"I don't think it was a guilt trip Serena I just think it's how she feels."  
"Well I for one am not falling for it."  
"I guess you two haven't sorted it out then."  
"Nope you guess right."  
"Serena you need to sort this out and quick or you will lose her."  
"No I won't."  
"You sure about that are you."  
"I don't want to lose her, I can't.  
Then sort it with her Serena please."  
"I will I will give her chance to calm down first. And you need to go get a shower you are stinking." Serena laughed.  
"Stinking am I."Bernie said as she started shuffling close to Serena again and putting her arms around her.  
" No Bernie get away you are minging. Serena laughed as Bernie started to tickle her. "No Bernie stop please I will end up peeing myself you know my bladder is crap at the minute."  
"Well you will be stinking then as well won't you. Bernie said as she carried on tickling Serena."  
"Bernie stop please." Serena said as she put her hands on her belly.  
"Serena what's wrong."  
"Give me your hand quick. Can you feel, that Bernie they just kicked."  
"I felt it, I felt it." Bernie said with tears in her eyes.  
"It's all feels real now doesn't it."  
"It does my darling it does." 


	40. If he makes you happy

“It feels like they are doing somersaults in there.”  
“Feels good doesn't it.” Serena smiled.  
"So good, I wished they were here now in our arms."  
"It'll soon come. Then the sleepless nights start."  
"I'm not bothered about the sleepless nights, the shitty nappies I can't wait for all that.  
"So you are going to get up in the middle of the night and help with feeds are you."  
"Of course I am. your not going to be doing it all by yourself."  
"That's what Harriet said but she didn't help me at all with Ellie when she was a baby." she was only took any interest when she started walking and talking.   
"Well I'm not Harriet. I am going to do all I can for these two."  
"I know you will."Serena said as she kissed Bernie." Now please go get a shower your bogging."  
"Ok on one condition"  
"What's that  
"Go and sort it with Ellie please."  
"I'm not changing my mind about her and him Bernie."  
"Your going to have to or you will lose her Serena. Think about it. I'm going to take a shower."  
"OK." 

 

"ELLIE COME DOWN PLEASE." Serena shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"What." Ellie said as she came to the top of the stairs.  
"Cut the attitude lady. Just come down here please."  
"What do you want mum. You going to give a lecture again."  
"Ellie please this stops now. I don't it when we argue. We have never really argued like this before and I don't like it  
"I don't like it either mum."  
"Look are you really serious about Tristan."  
"Yes mum I am. I love him."  
"I realise that. It's just you have grown up so fast. It doesn't seem two minutes since I was bringing you home from the hospital. Now look at you, your a grown woman. I have to let you start making decisions for yourself I realise that."  
"Are you serious."  
"Yeah I just want you to be happy, and if Tristan makes you happy then I won't stand in your way. I love you so much." Serena said with tears rolling down her face.  
"I love you too. Gis a hug mum."  
"With pleasure come here beautiful." Serena and Ellie sat for a while wrapped in each others arms.  
"About bloody time." Bernie said as she came downstairs in a dressing gown and a towel wrapped around her head.  
"Can I go out now mum please."  
"Course you can. Here take your phone back."  
"Thanks mum see you later."  
"In for 10.00 lady."  
"I will see you later."  
"Bye you two."  
"Bye Ellie. Bernie said as sat at the side of Serena." Well done you. "  
"Am still not happy about it but I'm not going to stop her from seeing him."  
"Good."  
"I will be watching him like a hawk, believe me." Serena said as she cuddled up to Bernie. "You smell gorgeous now."  
"How gorgeous."  
"This gorgeous." Serena said as she began kissing her neck. "Your so beautiful you know that." Serena moaned in Bernie’s ear.  
"So are you. What's wrong." Bernie said as Serena stopped kissing her neck and put her head down.  
"Why couldn't I have met you years ago before Harriet."  
"We found each other in the end and that's all that matters." Serena sat up and put the TV on "What you doing I thought I was on a promise there."  
"You were but I don't fancy it now."  
"Charming."  
"I didn't mean it like that. It must be my hormones I don't know what I want."  
"It's not me then."  
"Of course it's not you. Bloody hell woman you are stunning so very very sexy and you know it."  
"Then what is it."  
"Well I haven't exactly got a great body at the minute." She said as she pointed to her every growing bump.  
"You have got our children in there. You are making sure that they are safe and sound. And just for the record you are still as sexy as hell bump or not." Bernie said as she kissed Serena's bump and then kissed Serena passionately. "Come on."  
Bernie said as she stood up and reached out for Serena's hand. "  
"Where we going."  
"We are going upstairs. Where I am going to show you just how gorgeous you really are." Serena took Bernie’s hand and she pulled her close. "I want to make love to you Serena Campbell."  
"What are you waiting for." Serena smiled. As they both walked upstairs hand in hand.


	41. I got him all wrong

"Oh fuck."  
"I'm not hurting you am I." Bernie said as she carried on pumping 3 fingers in and out of Serena.   
"No no please oh please carry on." Serena moaned breathless. Bernie put her mouth over Serena's clit and started to suck on it hard. Serena went rigid and then her whole body shook with the orgasam.   
"Jesus Christ." Serena breathed heavily.   
"Are you alright."   
"I'm bloody marvellous." Serena said her breathing still a bit ragged. "You are bloody gorgeous."  
"Your bloody gorgeous more like." Bernie said.   
"I want to be with you forever."   
"Oh , we're going to be don't you worry about that Campbell."  
"That's alright then." 

 

3 months later

"Hi mum." Ellie said as he and Tristan came back from shopping.  
"Hi darling you two had a good day."   
"Yes great."  
"What you bought anything nice."   
"Tristan give her the things."   
"You give them to her." he said shyly.   
"Tristan you pick them and paid for them you give to her."   
"OK here Serena I have bought these for the babies."   
"Thank you Tristan they are beautiful but you shouldn't have." Serena said as she took a beautiful pink dress and a blue sailor outfit out of the bag."  
"I wanted to." Tristan blushed.   
"Hi you two."   
"Bernie look what Tristan has bought the babies. Aren't they beautiful."   
"Yeah they are so cute. Thanks mate."   
"That's alright Bernie."   
"Right I am going to put the kettle on am parched. Do you two one."   
"I would love one sweetie. Oh Ellie."   
"Yes."   
"Can I have a biscuit brew one please." Serena shouted.   
"Yeah."   
"How much longer has your mum."   
"She has got 3 months left yet a think."   
"Bloody hell she is massive."   
"Tristan there is 2 babies in there she I hardly going to be small is she."   
"Do you think we will have twins when we start a family." Tristan said as he out his arms Ellie's waist.   
"I think we are a bit young to be thinking about that do you."   
"I want to have babies while we are young enough to enjoy them."   
"So do I just not this young."   
"Oh no I was thinking more about when we are about 21 or something."   
"Tristan are you getting broody."   
"I just think your mum looks so good pregnant."   
"Watch it you sound like you fancy my mum."   
"Don't be daft am just saying pregnancy suits her."   
"You stopping for tea Tristan." Bernie said as she came into the kitchen.   
"If it's alright."  
"Tristan take this tea though to mum will you."  
"Yes. There you go Serena."   
"Ah thank you."  
"Can I sit down my feet are killing me."   
"Course you can. Has she been dragging you around all the shops."  
"Yeah I think we were in Primark for 3 hours."   
"3 hours is that all. That's tame for our Ellie. Here, give me your hand Tristan." Serena said as reached out and took his hand. "Can you feel them moving around."   
"Yes I can that's so nice. Does it feel strange."  
"A little but I like it makes me know they are alright in there.   
"What you doing."   
"Tristan was feeling the babies move Ellie."   
"Feels weird doesn't it Tristan."   
"Yeah look I am going to get off."   
"I thought you were staying for tea."   
"No I forgot there is something I have to do."   
"Like going out drinking with your mates."  
"I am 18 Ellie I can go out for a drink."   
"Ellie leave the lad alone if he wants to go for a drink with his mates let him. He has been working all week."   
"I know that mum. I will see you out."   
"Bye Tristan."   
"Bye Serena, bye Bernie."   
"See you pal." Bernie said as she came and sat down beside Serena. "I thought he was staying for tea."   
"Looks like he has changed his mind. You know I got that lad all wrong in the beginning didn't I. He is a nice lad."   
"Yeah I like him."   
"You get on really well with him don't you."   
"He is quite funny really."   
"What's up with your face Ellie." Serena said as Ellie slumped in the chair.   
"I think he is going off me."   
"Why cause he wants to go home or because maybe he wants to go and see his mates."   
"No I just think he doesn't want to be around me anymore."   
"Do be daft he thinks the world of you Ellie even I can see that. And look how I was when you two got together."   
"Yeah you hit the roof."   
There you go then. Just because you go out with each other doesn't mean you have to spend all your time together. You would soon get fed up of each other. "  
"Your right. Have I got time to jump in the shower before tea momma."  
"Yes course you have. Serena we spend a lot of time together are you fed up of my company."   
"Bernie how do we spend a lot of time together you are out of the house, 9 hours a day for work."   
"So your not fed up with me then."  
"I will never get fed of you."Serena said as she cuddled into Bernie’s side and kissed her cheek. 

 

"You haven't eaten much Serena are you alright."   
"Yes I just feel a bit uncomfortable that's all." Serena said as she stood up and starting walking around the kitchen rubbing her stomach.   
"Mum are you sure your alright."   
"Yes love am fine they are just having a disco in there that's all. I think am going to have a early night do you mind."   
"No course not. Do you want a hand."   
"No I'll be fine." She said as she gave Bernie and Ellie a kiss and told them both that she loved them. When Serena go into the bedroom she got on the bed and laid down. The best she could.   
"What are you two playing at in there eh. How about you give mummy a break so she can get a few hours sleep alright. Oh no. Serena thought as she look at the wet patch that was forming on the bed.   
Serena breathing was becoming ragged as she tired to breath through the pain.   
"BERNIE BERNIE. she managed to shout.   
"What is it."   
"It's starting my waters have broken look."   
"Oh fuck."


	42. Shut up

"Oh fuck."   
"Oh fucks right. Well don't just stand there Bernie do something."   
"What do you want me to do."   
"Get my bag out of the nursery its all packed up. Now Bernie for God sake argh."   
"Right right I'll get it."   
"So you want to play games do you."Serena said as rubbed her stomach." You two are grounded until further notice so there." She smiled.   
"I have the bag now shall I call an ambulance."  
"No we have ages yet. We will go in the car."  
"What shall I do now."   
"Help me downstairs for starters."   
"Of course right am sorry."   
"It's alright calm down. Are baby's are coming Bernie can you believe it."  
"No I can't come on let's get you in the car."   
"Ellie get your shoes on we need to get mum to hospital."   
"Why what's up now."  
"She is in labour."  
"Really."  
"Yeah argh." Serena said as she sat on the stairs.   
"You alright."   
"Oh yeah Bernie am grand. I have two angry little Buddha's try to fight there way out am just bloody dandy."   
"Can you stand back up."   
"I think so."  
"Bernie why don't you bring the car nearer and I will bring mum out yes."   
"OK." Bernie said as she kissed Serena on the head.   
"She's bloody useless."Serena said as Bernie ran out the door.   
"Don't say that mum she I just nervous."   
"I know that, am only joking."   
"Good. Come on let's get you up."  
"Ellie am scared."   
"There is nothing to be scared of. In a few hours you will have my little brother and sister in your arms and you will forget all about this."   
"Really then how comes I haven't forgotten about the 27 hrs I was in labour with you then eh."  
"Sorry about that."   
"You were every bit of pain. I love you so much Ellie."   
"I love you too mum. Come on let's go eh."  
"Cars ready. Go get in Ellie I will get your mum."   
"OK."   
"Oh god the pains getting stronger. Can you make it to the car."   
"I think so." Bernie slowly walked Serena out to the car. "Back or front."   
"Bernie I couldn't care less if you strapped me to the roof rack as long as you got me to the hospital."   
"I think the back will be best."   
Bernie and Ellie helped serena get in the car and strap her in. "Are you alright there."   
"Yes can we just go now if you dawdle any more they will get here before we even get to the hospital." Serena said angrily. Bernie slammed the car door in frustration.   
"Don't take it to heart momma she doesn't mean it she is just in pain."  
"I know darling let's go then shall we."  
"Hallifuckingluyah" 

 

"Any chance you can go a bit faster."   
"In a word NO" Bernie snapped.   
"Who do you think you're talking to."   
"You so just shut up for a minute." Bernie said making Ellie chuckle.  
"Charming am sure."   
"Mum stop."   
"Ellie will you run in ED and get some help and a wheelchair please and I will get your mum out." Bebie said as they pulled up at the hospital.   
"Yea sure. Mum behave."   
"I always do."   
"Yeah right." Ellie said as she got out of the car. and ran into the ED.   
"Come on, let's get you inside." Serena shuffled to the end of the seat and out her legs over the edge. She put her arms around Bernie’s neck and pulled her close.  
"Am sorry for being such a bitch." she sobbed.   
"It's alright you are on a lot of pain."  
"I love you." Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s face.   
"I love you too."   
"Can I say  
something."   
"What's what."   
"The next kid we have you are giving birth to it."   
"Hi Serena we are going to take you straight up to maternity alright." The porter said as she put Serena in the wheelchair.   
"Yes great." 

 

"Well well well the time has finally come has it Serena." Fleur said as she came into the room.   
"Looks that way."   
"Let's have a look and see how far you have dilated."   
"Isn't there anyone else who can see to her." Bernie said.   
"I can assure you I am qualified to deliver babies."   
"I know that I just don't want you looking at Serena down there."   
"Oh for god sake Bernie grow up it's her job. She has done this a thousand times."   
"I realise that but she doesn't fancy them she fancies you."   
"Are you having a laugh Bernie. Look if you don't like it then just leave. Fleur just get on with it please." Serena said as her contractions began to get worse."  
"OK then."  
"Oh Jesus that was a strong one." Serena moaned.   
"You are 6 centimeters dilated."   
"Is that all I feel as if I want to push."   
"You can't not yet. How about I give you something for the pain."   
"That would be great.   
"Just give me a minute."   
"You really are pathetic sometimes do you know that. Serena said angrily.   
"Well she might as well wear a neon sign saying I want to fuck your girlfriend."   
"Oh shut up and rub me back for me. Make yourself useful."   
Serena said as she got off the bed and lent over the bed.   
"Where do you want me to rub it."   
"On my lower back please."   
"Is this alright."   
"Yes that's good."   
"Everything alright in here."  
Please tell me you got me some pain relief. "  
"I have. Sharp scratch. That's it all done."   
"Ah thank you."   
"Right I will pop back in a bit." "Thank you Fleur." Serena said as she grabbed Fleurs hand. "  
" Your welcome." Fleur blushed and she walked out the room.   
" Why did you do that. "  
" Do what."  
"Hold her hand."   
"I was just thanking her."  
"Flirting with her more like."   
"Do me a favor Bernie."   
"What."   
"Just go."   
"I'm not going anywhere."   
"JUST GET OUT I DON'T WANT YOU HERE." Serena shouted. "  
"FINE." Bernie said as she walked out and slammed the door."


	43. I can't do this anymore

"Where is Bernie."   
"She gone." Serena cried.   
"Gone where."   
"I don't know, she was getting on my nerves getting jealous about you. So I told her to go away. I didn't mean it Fleur I need her here with me." Serena said as she got off the bed."  
"Where do you think your going."   
"I have to go and find her to apologise she should be here."   
"Your not going anywhere. Amanda. Come and sit with Serena" Fleur said to a nurse. "I need to pop out I will find her Serena."   
"Thank you." 

 

"Serena said you had stopped smoking."   
"Tells you everything does she."   
"Me and Serena have been friends for years but that it is all we are and all we'll ever be unfortunately."   
"You just can't help yourself can you."   
"When we meet up for coffee here to talk all she ever does is talk about you and how wonderful you. She told me you are the best thing that has ever happened to her. And God she needs happiness after what her ex wife put her through. Bernie she loves you and she wants you in there for the birth of your children."  
"All we ever seem to do lately is argue. I can't seem to do anything right."   
"Bernie that's what happens when women are pregnant. It's bad enough carry one baby but two. There hormones are all over the place. You can't take what she says to heart."  
"Sometimes I just think she doesn't want to be with me anymore." Bernie said with tears rolling down her face.   
"Of course she wants to be with you she wouldn't be having your children if she didn't. She thinks the world of the world of you. Come on come back in with me please." 

 

"Did you find her." Serena said as Fleur came back into the room.   
"Come on." Fleur said as Bernie slowly walked in the room.   
"Come here." Serena flung her arms around Bernie and held her tightly. "Am so sorry please forgive me. I didn't mean anything I said to you."  
"I didn't think you wanted to be with me anymore."   
"Am sorry if I have made you think that. Berenice Wolfe I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just me you and our 3 beautiful children. Serena cried as she held Bernie’s face in her hands.   
"That's all I want Serena.   
"Oh Bernie it's starting again Jesus."   
"Let's get you back on the bed and I will buzz for help." 

 

"What's happening Serena."   
"The contractions are starting again Fleur."   
"Am going to take a look is that OK."   
"Yes."  
"Serena you are fully dilated."   
"Thank good does that mean I can push now."   
"Do you feel like you need to push."   
"Yes." Serena said as he breathing became heavy.   
"Then push."   
"Arrrrgh" Serena screamed as she grabbed hold of Bernie’s hand and squeezed it tightly.   
"You can do this Serena." 

 

Nearly two hours later 

"Can you see the head yet."   
"No Serena I can't."   
"Oh Fleur please just pull them out. I can't push anymore am so tired."   
"Serena we need to get them these babies out there heart rates are going up all the time."   
"I can't push anymore I can't."   
"Serena I think we are going to have to take you down for a C Section. I don't like the way the babies heart rate is going up. It's for the best really. Fleur said as she left the room.   
"Bernie am so scared. I can't lose them now."   
"We aren't going to. They are going to get them the quickest way possible."  
"Serena let's go get you down to theatre."


	44. Hello

“Bernie you need to stay here.” Fleur said.  
“No i want Bernie with me. I'm not going without her.”  
“Serena listen to me. We need to get you prepared for surgery then as soon as we have done that Bernie can come in.”  
“You promise.”  
“Would I lie to you Campbell.”  
“Bernie.”  
“It's alright sweetheart. I will be in there in as soon as they have got you ready ok.”  
“Alright , give me a kiss please.” Bernie bent down over the bed and put her lips to Serena’s gently.   
“I love you Campbell.”  
“I love you too Wolfe. See you down there yes.”  
”You try and stop me.”

 

“Hello there Serena.”  
“Hi Dave me gentle with me.”  
“Can you swing your legs off the bed and bend over as far as you can for me so i can give you the epidural.”  
“Yes sure.”  
“Right please try not move Serena.”  
“I won't.”  
“That's in all done. You can lay down.”  
“Can Bernie come in now please.”  
“Can you go get Bernie please.”  
“Yes of course.”  
“Are you alright Serena.”  
“Yes i just feel a bit cold am ok i just want Bernie here.”  
“It’s alright Serena am here.” Bernie said as she sat down on the stool beside her and kissed her hand.  
“Thank god you're here.”  
“Everybody Ready. Serena you ready.”  
“Yes.”  
“Can you feel this.”  
“What I can't feel anything.”  
“Great stuff. Lets get your babies out then shall we.”  
“Is it hurting you.”  
“No i can just feel a lot of tugging that’s all.”  
“Are babies are coming out can you believe it.”  
“I just want to see them now and hold them in my arms.”   
“Well hello there little man.” Dave said as he held the crying little boy up in the air so Serena and Bernie could see.  
“Oh my god is he alright.”  
“He is absolutely fine Serena.”  
“I want to see him.” she cried.  
“Here we are.”  
“Hello Cameron.” Serena said as she kissed him on the head “Bernie he is beautiful.”  
“He sure is.”  
“”Am just going to clean in up and weigh i won’t be long.”  
“And here comes another one. Hello madame.” he lifted her up again so they could see her. Bernie kissed Serena as they both cried with happiness.  
“Here she is.”  
“Hello Harper. You are so beautiful.”  
“I am so proud of you. I love you so much.” Bernie cried as she kissed Serena again. While the nurse took Harper away.  
“I love you too.”  
“Here you go,"  
"How much do they I didn't hear you. "  
"Cameron weighs 5.2 and Harper weighs 4.5."  
"There so tiny are you sure there alright."  
"They are absolutely perfect Serena. Can you hold them both Bernie.” The nurse said.  
“I sure can.” Bernie said as she held out her arms. Serena smiled at Bernie and reached out her hand to stroke the babies cheeks one at a time.

 

"Mum they are so beautiful." Elile said as she held Harper in her arms.   
"They sure are. This is our little family now. It's us 5 against the world." Serena kissed Cameron on the cheek.   
"Looks like someone is tired." Bernie said as Cameron started yawning.   
"He's not the only one. Anyway it's a hard life been 3 hours old isn't gorgeous."  
"Do you want me and Ellie to go and let you get some sleep."  
"No please don't got yet. I like it all 5 of us here like this."   
"Well am going to go to the shop for a sandwich am starving. Does anyone want anything." Ellie said as she passed Harper to Bernie.   
"Oh yes please darling get me a chicken and bacon wrap if they have one. I am not eating the crap they serve in here."  
"Ok Momma."   
"Cheese and pickle please. Here take this money."   
"OK won't be long."   
"Come sit on the bed with me. Serena said as she shuffled over so Bernie could fit on. Serena put her head on Bernie’s shoulder and closed her eyes.   
"You alright."   
"I was just thinking how perfect this all feels. I never thought I would find someone who I could have another baby with and now look at me. I have the woman of my dreams and 2 beautiful little baby's."  
"Thank you Serena."   
"For."   
"For making me the happiest woman in the world. This is all I have ever wanted. I will always be eternally grateful for what you have given me today." Bernie kissed Serena on the lips as they both smiled at each other.   
"You do know I plan to marry you sooner or later don't you."   
"We'll see about that."


	45. Am sorry

“Visiting times up am afraid.” a nurse said as she poked her head round the door  
“Let them both stay a bit longer please.”  
"I wish I could but if I do it for Miss Campbell I'll have to do it for everyone. They can visit again tomorrow."  
"My god I would not want to get on the wrong side of her."   
"Bernie laughed.   
"Me either and I am a consultant."   
"See you tomorrow mum."   
"See you later darling. I love you.   
"I love you too. You have done amazing today mum."   
"You will come tomorrow won't you Bernie."   
"I will be here as soon a visiting start till it ends."   
"I will ring you later OK."   
"Facetime me then I can see the babies too."   
"OK , see you tomorrow."  
"I meant what I said earlier about."   
"We will discuss it later" Serena said as she cut her off.   
"You promise."   
"I promise"   
Bernie kissed a sleeping Cameron and Harper and left the room. Serena leaned back on the pillows and closed her eyes. 

 

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."Fleur said as she came into the room.   
"It's OK I wasn't asleep I was just thinking. I thought you had gone home."   
"Without seeing these two little beauties first no way. They are just perfect Serena."   
"They certainly are."  
"Are you alright."   
"Yes just thinking about something Bernie said."   
"Care to share."   
"You won't say anything."   
"You should know me better than that. Go on spill."   
"She said that she plans to marry me."   
"That's great isn't it."   
"I don't know if it is."   
"Why ever not, you two are made for each other."   
"I have done it all before and look how that turned out."   
"That's because you married a psycho."  
"She wasn't a psycho. When I married her I loved her so much. I would have done anything for her."  
"And you wouldn't do anything for Bernie."  
"Of course I would it's just. Oh I don't know it just feels different with Bernie that's all."   
"In what way."   
"I don't know if I can't explain it."   
"Do you love Bernie."   
"Of course I do."   
"And you want to spend the rest of your life with her."   
"Yes till the day I die."   
"You need to sort this out with her. I tell you what why don't I take these two to the nursery for the night and let you get a good night's sleep. And give you time to think."   
"Would that be alright."   
"Of course."  
"Let me kiss them goodnight first."   
"Let me help you out of bed be careful."  
"Am OK. Goodnight my little beauties. Mummy loves you both so much." Serena kissed them both with tears rolling down her face. 

 

"Morning mum."   
"Good morning darling. "Where's Bernie."   
"Talking to Fleur."   
"What about."   
"I don't know, she just pulled her up on our way in. Where's the babies."  
"In the nursery they will be bringing them back soon."   
"Sorry darling I got talking to Fleur." Bernie said as she kissed Serena hello."  
"What did she want."   
"Nothing really just to say that she took the little uns to the nursery last so you could get some rest."  
"Yes she did. Did she when they will be bringing them back in."   
"I asked her that she is going to get someone to bring them."   
Good I miss em. Where you two alright last night."  
"Yes fine."   
"I bet you didn't cook did you."   
"No we had takeaway."   
"I thought as much. While the cats away eh."   
"Here they are they have both just been fed and had their nappies changed. Fleur said as she brought Cameron and Harper back.   
"Thank you pass them to me please Bernie."   
"You want both of them."   
"Yes. Good morning my little darlings. Mummy has missed you." Serena said as she kissed them both gently."  
"I will leave you to it then."   
"Thanks Fleur."   
"No problem. Talk to her." she mouthed to Serena as she walked out the door. 

 

"Ellie you couldn't go get me a decent coffee from pulses could you." Serena said as she put some money in Ellie's hand.  
"Yeah sure. Do you want one."   
"No Am fine thanks sweetie."  
"Bernie I think we need to talk don't you."  
"Sounds very serious."   
"I have been thinking a lot about you said yesterday."   
"Have you." Bernie smiled.   
"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me you know that don't you."   
"Ditto that why I want to spend the rest of my life with you Serena."   
"I want that too."   
"Why do I feel a but coming on."   
"That's because there is. I'm so sorry Bernie but I don't want to marry you."


	46. I don't love you

“I am sorry Bernie but I don't want to marry you”  
"Well at least i know I know what you really think of me."  
"No no you don't." Serena cried as she grabbed Bernie’s hands to stop her for leaving. "Look at me. Bernie look at me please. I have done the whole marriage thing and look how that turned out a total disaster."  
"But am not,."  
"Let me finish please. Everything was perfect between me and Harriet we were so happy. Then when we got married everything went downhill."  
"They went downhill cause Harriet cheated on you numerous times.  
"And why did she do that. Because she obviously wasn't happy with me anymore.  
"I'm not Harriet Serena. I would never cheat on you. You are the only woman who makes me happy."  
"You're sure of that are you."  
"Absolutely. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Oh Bernie I want that too. But I can't help but feel that if we get married everything will change. And I will lose you like I lose Harriet. You mean everything to me. You and the kids.i couldn't bare it if I lost you."  
"You won't lose me."  
"You can guarantee that can you."  
"Yes I can. You are the only woman for me. You have given me everything I could ever want. We have 3 beautiful children together."  
"Bernie you are the only woman for me too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Just me you and our gorgeous children." Serena said as she looked at the baby's who were beginning to stir. "You are everything to me and I don't want to distroy us by getting married."  
"Have you ever thought it might make us stronger."  
"I didn't think we could get any stronger."  
"I tell you what. Let's give it a year. Then I will ask you again and if you still feel the same way then u won't ask you again deal."  
"Deal but I don't think I will change my mind."  
"We'll see." Bernie smirked.  
"I do really love you Bernie."  
"I really love you Serena."  
"So your not pissed off with me."  
"Course am not. Because I know one day you will be my wife." 

 

"So Serena do you want to take these two little beauties home."  
"What today."  
"Why not they are fighting fit. I don't see any need to keep you all here."  
"We can really take our babies home."  
"Absolutely. I will go get the discharge forms."  
"Listen I will nip home and get the baby seats OK."  
"I will come home with you Bernie. I can start making tea while you come back for mum and baby's."  
"What would I do without you Ellie."  
"You'd have more money."  
"Ain't that the truth" Serena laughed.  
"Right come on then let's go and get everything. We won't be long."  
"OK."  
Serena got off the bed and started to get dressed.  
"Come in."  
"Oh sorry I will come back later." Fleur said.  
"It's alright I have finished now come in."  
"So your off home today I have just heard."  
"Yeah. Shush It's alright." Serena said as she picked a crying Harper up and walked around the room with her.  
"She's got a good set of lungs on her."  
"Hasn't she just."  
"Can I hold Cameron."  
"Course you can go ahead."  
"Hello little man you are just gorgeous, aren't you?"  
"Fleur Fanshaw are you getting broody."  
"I think I am. I have been like this for awhile now but I need to find someone first."  
"You don't need to you can do it on your own."  
"I suppose I will have to as seen as the woman I love is with settled and happy."  
"Fleur your in love with someone who?"  
"I think you know that already Serena."  
"Me."  
"Yes you surely you should know by now what I feel about you."  
"I know you always flirt with me but I just thought you were going it for fun."  
"I did at first but the more time I spend with you more I have fallen in love with you."  
"Don't Fleur don't do this to me please."  
"We could be so happy together Serena."  
"Fleur I love Bernie."  
"Do you cause if you really loved her you wouldn't think twice about marrying her."  
"I told you why that was and I have told Bernie." Serena said as she put Harper back in the crib.  
"I love you Serena I always have. Leave Bernie and be with me please."  
"NO NO Fleur that is never going to happen."  
"Why not Serena come one we can be together."  
"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU." Serena shouted.  
"What's going on in here." Bernie said as she walked into the room.


	47. You scared me

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on."   
"Nothings going on. Let's get the kids in the car seats and just go home."   
"No let's not. We're not going anywhere until one of you tell me what's going on."   
"Bernie just leave it please" Serena cried.   
"Fleur are you going to tell me" Fleur put her hand down and shook her head. "Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on. Serena what you doing."   
"Taking my babies home." Serena said as she put Harper in the car seat and strapped her in. Then she put Cameron in his car seat.   
"We aren't going anyway Serena not until someone talks to me.   
"Give me the car keys."   
"No."   
"Just give me the car keys I want to take my babies home."   
"Serena I heard what you shouted."   
"Then why you asking."   
"I want to know why you were shouting I don't love you to Fleur."   
"Please Serena don't tell her."   
"Don't tell me what. Is there something going on between you two." 

 

"No nothing is going on and it never will. I think you should go" Serena said as she looked at Fleur.   
"Serena I'm not going anywhere. I might as well just say it. I meant what I said I love you Serena."   
"What, Serena is this true?"   
"Yes, Fleur said she wants me to leave you and be with her."  
"And do you want to."   
"Of course I don't. I am with you aren't I."   
"I knew there was something going on between you I have felt it for a while now."   
"There is nothing going on between us I swear."Serena cried as she tried to grab hold of Bernie." Why are you doing this to us Fleur why."  
"Do you have any idea what it's like to love someone that you can't have. When you finally split with Harriet. I thought that was my chance that we could be together. You have to admit it Serena we were getting really close. Then you met perfect Bernie and I am friend zoned yet again."  
"Even if I hadn't met Bernie there is no way I would ever be with you. Your not my type."   
"Serena doesn't want to be with you so why don't you just get out and leave us alone."   
"Serena come with me please." Fleur said as she grabbed Serena's hand.   
"Get your hands off her. Don't you dare touch her." Bernie said as she pushed Fleur away. Bernie grabbed Fleur collar of her coat and pushed her up against the door.   
"BERNIE NO." Serena said as she pulled Bernie off of Fleur.   
"Why are people always thinking they can take you away from me."Bernie sobbed into Serena's shoulder and held her tightly. 

 

"No one is ever going to take me away from you no one I promise you."Serena kissed Bernie on the top of the head." What are you still doing here Fleur just go away."  
"Serena."   
"JUST GO." Serena said as she slapped Fleur across the face. "I don't want anything more to do with you. Stay away from me, Stay away from Bernie. And stay away from our children." Fleur walked towards to door and turned around one last time to look at Serena.   
"I will always love you."   
"Am warning you." Bernie said as she started to walk towards Fleur and grabbed her again.   
"Bernie no. Just let her go please."   
"Give one good reason why I don't kill you now."   
"BERNIE PLEASE STOP." Serena shouted.   
"Get out of my site NOW."   
Fleur flew out the door and slammed it shut. Making the baby's jump. Serena went over to Cameron and Hope gave them both a kiss.  
"Grab a car seat and get me home."   
They left the hospital in complete silence. Serena sat in the middle of the babies in the back seat.   
"Are you not sitting in the front with me."   
"The further apart you are from me at this minute in time is for the best believe me." Serena said as she looked at the little ones while they slept. 

 

"Your back, here mum let me carry that for you." Ellie said as she took the car seat off Serena.   
"Thanks darling."  
"I have brought the baskets in here for you."   
"Thanks Ellie." Serena began to take the babies out of there car seats and into there basket.  
"Here let me help you."   
"Don't touch them." Serena snapped.   
"Mum they are Bernie’s kids too  
"Ellie can you just leave us alone for a bit please."   
"Yes sure."   
"What's wrong Serena."   
What's wrong I can't believe you are actually asking me that. After your little performance back there."  
"How did you expect me to react. She wanted you to leave me."  
"Carry on like you did in there and she might just get her wish."   
"What's that supposed to mean."   
"I think you know what it means Bernie."   
"No I don't."   
"I had no idea you could be that violent."   
"Me violent says you who slapped her one."  
"I didn't threaten to kill her though did I. I saw the anger in your eyes. It scared me Bernie you scared me. I never thought I would say that to you ever." 

 

“There is no need to be scared of me.I would never hurt you or the kids never.”  
“I don't think I can take that chance Bernie.”  
“What are you saying Serena."   
"I think we need some time apart am sorry."  
"No Serena this is just your hormones talking. I am not leaving you or my kids. Please Serena we can talk about this."   
"Am sick of talking Bernie."Serena cried.   
"I love you. I need you. Tell me you don't love me." Bernie said as she held Serena's face in her hands.   
"You know I can't tell you that."   
"Then don't do this to us Serena."


	48. I love you

"Serena we have just had two beautiful children together we should be over the moon. Not splitting up."  
"I didn't say we were splitting up. I just think we could do with some time apart."  
"I don't want time apart. I want to be with you everyday for the rest of my life Serena."  
"Don't you think I want that too. Bernie you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Our three children are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you so much."  
"I love you too."  
"I know you do." Cameron started to whine so Serena picked him up sat on the sofa and cuddle him close. Bernie took Harper out of her basket and sat beside Serena on the sofa.  
"Please don't give up on us Serena. Look at what we have created together. We have created the most beautiful babies in the world. They need us to be together. I need us to be together."  
"I need you to promise me that you will never lose your temper like that ever again. I don't want to feel scared of you like I did today."  
"I promise I won't. I will do anything for you. I will do anything for our children."  
Serena lent forward a little and put her lips to Bernie’s. 

 

"Mum why is she crying so much." Ellie said as she came into Serena and Bernie’s bedroom rubbing her eyes.  
"Because that's what babies do. You were exactly the same." Serena said as she paced the floor with Harper.  
"Cameron isn't crying.  
"That's because Cameron is feeding his face." Bernie said as she carried on giving Cameron his bottle.  
"Can't you feed her mum."  
"I've just have done Ellie it's her wind she won't get up."  
"You mean she crying cause she can't have a good belch."  
"Yes."  
"Kids remind me to have any. Goodnight I'm back off to bed."  
"Night. Come on Harper stop being so tight and just burp."  
"Do you want me to take over."  
"No it's alright you have got to get his up in a minute" Cameron finished his bottle then with a couple of rubs of his back he did a couple of bletches.  
"Good boy."  
"Oh Harper why can't you just do that." Serena sat on the bed and changed position with the baby. She carried on rubbing Harpers back when she did a big burp.  
"Thank god for that. Is that better. Good girl." Serena said as she kissed little Harper and held her in her arms."Oh dear are you tired now. She's yawning her head off here."  
"So is this one. Let's put them in there cots."  
"Yes. Goodnight you two. We love you both so much." Bernie put her arm around Serena and pulled her closer.  
"Let's try and get some sleep ourselves shall we."  
"Good idea." 

 

"Morning Ellie. Did you manage to get back to sleep."  
"Yes I just my ear plugs in."  
"Good."  
"Are you two eating again."  
"That's all they do eat, shit, cry and sleep." laughed Serena.  
"Nice just when I am about to have my breakfast. Mum when can we take them out."  
"Whenever we want to. It's not cold outside we could take them for a walk later if you want."  
"Can I push them please."  
"Of course you can."  
"Great I will just go up and get a shower and get dressed then."  
"OK."  
"Are you sure your up to going out."  
"Absolutely, beside it will be nice to get some fresh air it might make these two sleep."  
"Alright why don't you go up and have a nice bath and get ready."  
"I need to get these two dressed and ready."  
"I will do that."  
"Are you sure."  
"Am sure go on."  
"OK." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and the kids and went up stairs. 

 

Later that night Bernie and Serena were laid on the sofa watching TV with Harper and Cameron asleep on them both.  
"Orr can I take a picture of you all you. You look so cute all of you." Ellie said as she walked into the lounge.  
"Ellie I am in my pajamas."  
"So what oh come on mum."  
"Alright."  
"That's a good photo look."  
"Sweet."  
"What you watching." Ellie said as she sat down on the chair."  
"Vera."  
"Has it just started I love Vera."  
"Yes it's only been on ten minutes."  
Oh great."  
Serena rested her head on Bernie shoulder and looked down at the sleeping babies on hers and Bernie's chests and smiled. We have had our ups and downs and nearly split a few times. But I wouldn't be without this woman for the world Serena thought to herself.  
"I love you" Serena said as she looked up at Bernie.  
"I love you too."


	49. Ask me again

2 ½ Years later 

"Harper come on it's bath time."   
"No Mummy no bath." Harper squealed as she ran around the bedroom.   
"Not no yes." Serena said as she tried to grab the little girl but she ran off. "Harper Alisha Wolfe if you are not in this bathroom by the count of 3 then Peppa pig gets it." she said as she dangled to toy over the bath.   
"No Mummy No." Harper said as she ran into the bathroom and grabbed the toy.   
"Well get in the bath then."   
"Cam bath."   
"Cameron has been in the bath Momma is getting him ready for bed. Now it's your turn Missy."  
"Chocolate milk."   
"After you have been in the bath."   
"OK no hair wash."   
"Think again lady." Serena said as she put Harper in the water.  
After her bath Serena carried Harper into the bedroom she shared with Bernie and started getting the little girl dried and ready for bed.   
"All done that wasn't too bad was it." Harper shook her head and held Serena's face in her little hands.   
"Kiss Mummy." Harper said as she kissed Serena.   
"I love you baby girl."   
"Love you Mummy. Chocolate milk now."   
"Come on then let's go get your chocolate milk, and see what Cam and Momma are doing." 

 

“You go in the lounge and i will go get you and Cam some chocolate milk”  
“I'm here.” Harper said as she ran into the lounge and threw herself on Bernie.  
“I can hear.” Bernie laughed.  
“Where Mummy.” Cameron said.  
“Am here sweetie i was just getting you both a drink.” Serena passed both the kids there drinks. Cameron got off the sofa and climbed up on Serena’s knee and cuddled into her.   
“Mummy I'm hungry.”  
“When are not hungry Harper.”  
“I will go get them some biscuits.”  
“Alright.” Serena kissed the top of Cameron’s head while he drank his milk.  
“There you go Harper.”   
“”Harper what do say to Momma.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Good girl.”  
“There you go Cam.”  
“Thank you Momma.”  
“Your welcome sweetheart.”  
“Mummy you want some.” Cameron said as he waved a soggy biscuit in at Serena.  
“No thank you you eat it.”  
A while later both the kids had fallen asleep on Serena and Bernie. So they carried them both upstairs and put them in them bed. They kissed them and told them that they loved them. Serena put the night light on and walked to the door. They both stood at the door looking at there sleeping children. Serena looked at Bernie and smiled.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

 

“Bernie can you remember what you said to me the day the kids were born.” Serena said as they got into bed.  
“Of course I can it’s not something im going to forget is it.”  
“Ask me again.” Serena said nervously.  
“Serena Wendy Campbell will you do me the biggest honor and agree to be my wife.”  
“Yes, Yes I will.”  
“Really you will marry me.”  
“Yes I will marry you Berenice Griselda Wolfe.”   
“Come here.” Bernie said as she pulled Serena closer and kissed her. “You have just made me the happiest woman in the world.”  
“You made me the happiest woman in the world the day we got together. I love our life Bernie. Ellie is happy at uni and even though the little terrors upstairs are a handful. I wouldn’t change what we have together for anything.”  
“Neither would i. It doesn’t feel right proposing without a ring.”  
“You can take me shopping for one tomorrow if you want.”  
“Ok.”

 

“Mcdonalds.” Harper said as they walked down the street.  
“Harper we are not having Mcdonalds. We are shopping first.”  
“Mummy.” Cameron said as he tugged on Serena’s arm.  
“Yes Cameron.”  
“My legs are tired.”  
“Do you want to get back in the buggy.”  
“No up.” he said as he lifted his arms up. Serena picked him up and Cameron wrapped his arms around Serena’s neck.  
“He is such a Mummy’s boy.” Bernie laughed.  
“I know.”   
“Ring shop first.”  
“Yeah.” Serena smiled.  
“Serena he has fallen asleep.” Bernie said as they got to the jewlers. Serena placed Cameron gently into the buggy and strapped him in.”  
“Don’t wake him up Harper will you.” Serena bent down in front of the buggy so she face to face with Harper. “Sweetheart i need to listen to Mummy for a minute. We are going in this shop and you mustn’t touch anything in here alright.” Harper nodded. “If you are good in here me and Momma will take you to Disney shop and get you a toy alright.”  
“Can I get a princess.”  
“You can have whatever you want but you have to be good.”  
“Ok Mummy.” Harper smiled as Serena kissed the little on the cheek.

 

“Serena and Bernie walked into the shop and started to look at the rings.  
“Hello can i help you.”  
“Eh yes can we look at your engagement rings please.”  
“Of course.” The shop assistant pulled a tray of gorgeous rings out and out them on the counter. “Who is the ring for.”  
“Me” Serena said.”  
“Do you know your ring size.”   
“No I don't sorry.”  
“No problem i will just a ring sizer.”  
“Bernie.” Serena whispered.  
“What’s up.”  
“Have you seen the prices of these rings Jesus they are so expensive.”  
“I don’t care how much they are. You are worth it.”  
“You smooth talker you.” Serena laughed  
After the shop assistant had measured Serena finger she started trying some rings on. About an hour later Bernie was getting fed up.  
“Serena can you just pick one please.”  
“I don’t know which one to pick they are so lovely.”  
“Serena i thought you wanted that one.”  
“Let me put it back on. What do think.”  
“I think the same thing as I did the last 4 times you put it on it’s gorgeous.”  
“Look at the price.”  
“Serena forget the price do you like it.”  
“I love it.”  
“So is that the one.”  
“Yes that’s the one for me, and your the one me.”


	50. I do

6 Weeks later

“Can I come in mum.” Ellie said as she knocked on Serena’s hotel room door.  
“Course . Am just getting Cameron dressed.”  
“Just the man i have come for. Hi dude.”  
“Ellie.” Cameron said as he ran to his big sister.”  
“When did you get here.” Serena said as she gave her eldest daughter a hug.  
“Late thanks to the bloody trains.”  
“I was worried you worried get here.”  
“I wouldn’t miss this day for the world mum.”  
“Mummy look.” Harper said as she ran over to Serena.  
“Wow Harper Alisha Wolfe you look beautiful. Come here and give Mummy a big hug.”  
“Where your dress Mummy.” Harper said as she gave Serena a hug and a kiss.  
“I am putting it on in a bit.”  
“Cameron ready.”  
“ He is now. Let me look at you young man. You look very handsome Cameron James Wolfe.” Serena said as she picked Cameron up and gave him a cuddle. “You two are going with Ellie now so Mummy can get ready alright.”  
“Ok.”  
“Come on then you two let’s go.. Good luck mum. Have a great day.”  
“Thank you darling. I love you all so much you know that don’t you.”  
“We know don’t we kids.”  
“Yeah.”   
“Come on, let's go you two.”  
When Ellie and the kids left Serena took out her dress out of the bag she had left it in so it didn’t get little sticky fingerprints all over it.  
“Come in.”  
“Ah just in time.” Agnes said as she came in and helped Serena put her dress on and zip her up.   
“How do I look.” Serena said as she turned around.   
“Absolutely stunning.” Agnes said with tears in her eyes. “My daughter is a very lucky girl.”  
“I’m the lucky one.”  
“I never thought Bernie would settle down and now look at her. She has got a fantastic and beautiful woman who in a few minutes will be her wife .And she had got the 3 most beautiful children in the world. You are the best thing that has ever happened to my daughter”  
“And she is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love our life and I love our family.”  
"You know me and Louisa love you to bits don't you."   
"I know, I love you both too. You have been amazing with me and Ellie from the first day we met."   
"We adore you and we adore Ellie she has turned into quite the young lady."   
"She has I am so proud of her and what she is doing with her life. I wish mum was here."   
"She is here. She will be watching over you today like I'm sure she is everyday."   
"I hope so."   
"Let's go get you married to my daughter then shall we."   
"Yes please."

 

"How you feeling."Louisa said as she grabbed Bernie’s hand.   
"A bit nervous now if I'm honest. I have waited for this day for so long I just can't believe it's here. I am finally marrying my soulmate and the love of my life."   
"Will you please stand." The registrar said. The doors open and Bernie stood with her eyes to the front of her.not daring to look at Serena.   
"Bernie look at Serena she looks amazing."   
"Oh my god." Bernie said as she saw Serena walking towards on the arm of her mum. "You are so beautiful." Bernie said as Serena stood beside her.   
"Beautiful for you." Serena smiled. 

 

"Berenice Giselda Wolfe do you take Serena Wendy Campbell to be your lawfully wedded wife."  
"I do."   
"Serena Wendy Campbell do you take Bernice Griselda Wolfe to be your lawfully wedded wife."   
"I certainly do." Serena smiled.   
"Mummy."   
"Shush Cameron." Ellie said.   
"I want Mummy." he cried.   
"Excuse me." Serena said as she walked over to Cameron and picked him up. "Come on sweetie come and stand with me and Momma. Sorry carry on."   
"Bernie and Serena have written there own vows. Serena would you like to go first.   
"Bernie I never imagined when I can to the care home that day what a impact you would have in my life. Everyday I spend with you I love you more then I ever thought possible. We have 3 beautiful children together. Who I wouldn't be without for the world. You and the kids are my life and I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you as my wife." Serena cried." I love you so much. "  
"I love you."   
"Bernie."   
"Serena the day you came into my life was the best day of my life. Its hasn't been easy we have had our ups and downs but now look at us. Our children are everything to us. Ellie has become such a beautiful, kind and caring young woman. And what can I say about these to terrors. " Bernie said as she held out her arms and Harper ran over to her and Cameron stepped towards her." You have given me two of the beautiful children in the world. They are a handful and we go to bed knackered most nights. But they are world. And you are our world Serena."   
"Mummy." Cameron said  
"Yes darling."   
"Love you."   
"I love you too" Serena said as she bent down. "I love you too Missy." Serena said as she held Harper and Cameron tightly.   
"Love you Mummy."   
"You have taken your vows and given and received rings I am now happy to say you are wife and wife. You may kiss the each other now."   
"About time" Bernie said as put her hands on Serena's face and pulled her close and kissed her lovingly.   
"I love you Mrs Wolfe."   
"I love you too Mrs Wolfe." Serena smiled. They sat down and signed the register and had photos taken with the kids. Later that night as they laid there hotel bed stated and legs tangled together. Serena knew she had made the best decision of her life. No one but no one will ever ruined what we have together she thought as she kissed Bernie and cuddle her tighter while they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
